Leven & Laten Leven, deel 5: Vechten voor het Leven
by konarciq
Summary: Het raadsel Olivia moet worden opgelost. Kiara moet opgehaald voor een keizersnee, maar dat zorgt voor logistieke problemen. En als de bevalling dan sneller verloopt dan voorzien... Mrs Carnegie trekt haar eigen conclusies uit Annika's verlengde verblijf.
1. Chapter 1

**Vechten voor het leven**

**.**

"Joehoe! Nancy?"

Nancy kwam uit de keuken bij het horen van de stem van haar vriendin. "Hallo Violet!"

Mrs. Carnegie leunde enthousiast op de bar. "Heb je het al gehoord? We krijgen een bruiloft binnenkort!"

Nancy begon te stralen. "Wat heerlijk! Heeft Mick haar nu eindelijk gevraagd?"

"Mick? Welke Mick?" Violets gezicht drukte een en al onbegrip uit.

"Mick Stuart! Van Roman Hill!" En toen Violet nog altijd van geen herkenning blijk gaf, verklaarde ze: "Die Shirley Kendall al maandenlang het hof maakt, weet je nog wel?"

Hoe lang over dat stel al niet gespeculeerd werd in het district...

"O, díe," begreep Violet met een zucht. "Welnee. Dat duurt nog jaren. Ik moet overigens nog zien dat hij haar ooit vraagt. Nee," ze werd weer enthousiast, "ik heb het over onze eigen lieve dr. David."

"David Ratcliffe?" Nu was het Nancy´s beurt om verbaasd te zijn. Violet had nooit bijzonder veel op gehad met de jongste arts van de basis. Niet dat ze op slechte voet met hem stond, maar ze had altijd beweerd dat hij te jong was. En verschrikkelijk eigenwijs. Nou goed, dat laatste kon Nancy met de beste wil van de wereld niet ontkennen: de jonge Ratcliffe was inderdaad bijzonder eigenwijs. Zelf had ze zijn beleefdheid en zijn voorkomende manieren echter altijd als een prettige afwisseling ervaren met het rauwe drijversvolk, en ze mocht de jonge arts graag. Niettemin was het wat nieuws om een uitdrukking als ´onze eigen lieve dr. David´ uit Violets mond te horen.

"Jaaa!" jubelde Violet inmiddels. "Met dat aardige Hollandse meisje dat van de week Jack geholpen heeft die twee bankrovers te pakken! Is het niet schattig? Ze zijn zóóóóó verliefd, die twee!"

Daar moest Nancy toch van fronsen. "Dat lijkt me sterk..."

Violet stopte middenin een ademteug voor een volgend couplet in haar lofzang op de liefde. "Hoezo?"

"Nou, zaterdagavond was Annika hier bij me, nogal van streek omdat David haar ten huwelijk gevraagd had..."

"Zie je nu wel!" straalde Violet.

Maar Nancy vervolgde: "En zij wilde daar niet op ingaan omdat ze elkaar nog maar zo kort kenden! Ik kan me nauwelijks voorstellen dat ze hem een dag later dan wèl zou accepteren."

"Dat kan best," weerlegde Violet koppig. "Bij Jim en mij was het ook liefde op het eerste gezicht. En ik weet zeker dat zo´n lieve, charmante jongen als onze dr. David heel overtuigend kan zijn als hij wil. Ze heeft nota bene haar geplande bezoek aan goede oude vrienden in Adelaide voor hem afgezegd!"

"Ja, dat weet ik." Nancy probeerde nuchter te blijven. "Ze heeft ze vanochtend hiervandaan opgebeld. En gisteravond vroeg ze of ze haar hotelkamer nog een week langer kon houden."

"En?" wilde Violet weten.

"Dat was geen probleem," antwoordde Nancy naar waarheid, en Violet straalde alweer breeduit van genoegen.

"Ik heb altijd wel geweten dat die lieve dr. David van ons een keurige jongen is. En zo hoort het ook: niet hokken voor het huwelijk!"

Maar Nancy weifelde. "Je denkt toch niet dat ze deze week al zullen trouwen?"

Violet leunde gemoedelijk op de bar. "Wie weet. Het zal in elk geval gauw moeten gebeuren, want die lieve Annika heeft me zelf verteld dat ze de tweeëntwintigste het land uit moet. Ik zou die kamer maar voor haar vrij houden zo lang."

Nancy was nog niet overtuigd. "Toch denk ik niet dat ze werkelijk trouwplannen hebben, Violet. En zeker na wat Annika me zaterdagavond vertelde. Ze mogen dan stapelverliefd zijn, ze lijken me allebei veel te verstandig om zo´n gok te wagen. Ik bedoel... wat kennen die twee elkaar nou helemaal? Dat kan toch nooit goed gaan..."

"Natuurlijk wel!" Violet had er rotsvast vertrouwen in. "Als ze eenmaal getrouwd zijn, kunnen ze Annika niet meer zo gemakkelijk het land uitzetten. Als echtgenote van een Australisch staatsburger kan ze haar rechten laten gelden. Dus het is wel zaak dat ze vóór de tweeëntwintigste trouwen! Nou, wat denk je? Zou het nog te regelen zijn het bruiloftsfeest hier in de bistro te houden? En dan alles versieren met bloemen, lijkt me. Witte bloemen. Of nee: tulpen, dat is veel toepasselijker; we moeten zorgen dat de bruid zich een beetje thuis gaat voelen in de Crossing, niet? En een heuse bruidstaart van drie of vier verdiepingen... En voor het bruidsboeket had ik gedacht aan rode rozen en gipskruid. Daarmee moet dan ook de kerk versierd worden. En een paar bruidskinderen moeten er zijn, dat is altijd zo aardig. Wie denk je dat we daarvoor kunnen vragen? Ja, weet je," vervolgde ze en legde vertrouwelijk haar hand op Nancy´s arm, "die arme Annika staat overal alleen voor. Die lieve dr. David heeft zijn werk dat hem opslokt, en haar familie zit aan de andere kant van de wereld. Dus ik had gedacht de rol van pleegmoeder van de bruid maar een beetje op me te nemen. Ze is hier immers ook nog nieuw; ze weet vast niet waar ze voor alles het beste terecht kan. Dan is zo´n surrogaatmoeder een hele steun..."

xxxxx

Vooralsnog was het gedoodverfde bruidspaar echter alweer gescheiden wegen gegaan. Annika had haar boek opgehaald en was aan de oever van de kreek neergestreken, en David had een afspraak met Jack om te trachten het raadsel Olivia te ontrafelen.

Eén houvast hadden ze al: Chris wist voor honderd procent zeker dat ze Olivia eerder gezien had. Alleen kon ze zich nog steeds niet herinneren waar, zodat ze die ochtend maar eens begonnen waren de dossierkast uit te kammen. Maar tot nog toe had dat niets bruikbaars opgeleverd. Ook had DJ een oproep via de radio gedaan, maar daar waren vooralsnog geen reacties op gekomen.

Hij trof Jack bij de balie van het ziekenhuis, en samen liepen ze naar het kamertje waar Olivia lag. David schoof het gordijn opzij. "Hallo Olivia."

Hij kreeg een aarzelende glimlach, maar toen ze Jack achter hem zag opdoemen vertrok haar gezicht in angst en afgrijzen. "Néé!"

Met een sprong was ze haar bed uit, en voor Jack en David in de gaten hadden wat er gebeurde was ze tussen hen door geglipt en in de richting van de hal verdwenen. Er viel iets om, ze hoorden Annie "Hé!" roepen en een geschrokken kreet van iemand anders. Maar toen kwamen ze weer tot bezinning en haastten zich achter Olivia aan.

"Waar is ze?" vroeg David gejaagd aan Annie.

"De hal door. Naar buiten, neem ik aan. Maar..."

David liet haar niet uitspreken, maar rende ook naar de uitgang, zich vluchtig verontschuldigend toen ook hij bijna een patiënt van de sokken liep. Hij holde het grasveld over, onderwijl om zich heen kijkend of hij Olivia ergens zag. Of had ze zich verstopt? Bij de straat gekomen stond hij hijgend stil en speurde naar links en naar rechts de weg af. Een grote vrachtwagen denderde net voorbij. En het volgende ogenblik stond zijn hart stil...

Daar was ze: een klein pyjamafiguurtje rende schuin de straat over in de richting van de garage. De vrachtwagen toeterde uit alle macht en zijn remmen gierden. Olivia stond plotseling als versteend en staarde naar het onherroepelijk aanstormende gevaar. Weer die loeiende claxon, een gil van Emma die uit de garage was komen rennen en David sloot in afgrijzen zijn ogen. Het was te ver, hij... Nee, hij moest! Hij moest het in elk geval proberen! Hij sprintte ook de straat op, in een wanhoopspoging Olivia van de moordende wielen te redden.

"Oliviaaa!! Ren!"

Maar Olivia stond als aan de grond genageld toe te zien hoe het dodelijke monster op haar afkwam... Te veel vaart had die om op tijd te kunnen stilstaan, hoe de remmen ook kraakten. Nog drie meter, nog twee...

En toen was daar als door de hemel gezonden ineens Luke... Hij kwam aanrennen uit de winkel, nam met ware doodsverachting een snoekduik voor de vrachtauto langs, sleurde en passant Olivia met zich mee, klemde haar beschermend tegen zijn borst en op het moment dat ze onder de zware wielen verpletterd zou worden rolde hij met haar over het asfalt. Net buiten bereik van de vrachtauto die pas een twintig meter verder piepend tot stilstand kwam.

Het volgende moment was de straat vol mensen die van alle kanten geschrokken kwamen toestromen. Jack elleboogde zich gejaagd door de aangroeiende menigte heen, maar David was het eerst bij hen, en viel op zijn knieën bij hen neer. "De hemel zij dank..."

Luke ging overeind zitten en tilde Olivia op zijn schoot. "Zo, en hoe is het met jou? Geschrokken zeker. Geen pijn gedaan?"

Haar antwoord was een snik. Ze keek schuw om zich heen naar al die mensen. "David?" fluisterde ze bang. En toen ze hem zag, maakte ze zich los uit Lukes sterke armen en strekte de hare uit naar de enige bekende in die plotselinge zee van mensen. "David?"

David nam Olivia van Luke over en klemde haar tegen zich aan.

Luke knikte hem toe. "Dat was op het nippertje, doc!" Hij liet een opgeluchte zucht ontsnappen en kwam overeind.

"Waar zijn ze? Is alles in orde?" klonk een gejaagde, bange stem achter hen. Het was de vrachtwagenchauffeur, die zich lijkbleek naar voren drong, in angst en beven voor wat hij te zien zou krijgen. Maar toen hij de man en het meisje ongedeerd zag, sprongen de tranen hem in de ogen. "Goeie genade, ik ben nog nooit zó geschrokken. Ze was daar ineens, en ik kon niet meer remmen, ik kon haar niet ontwijken... Allemachtig, wat een geluk... En dat u daar net langs kwam... Het had uw dood kunnen wezen!" zei hij tegen Luke.

Maar Luke haalde zijn schouders op. "Er ìs niemand dood, dus waarom zouden we over die mogelijkheid piekeren? Iedereen is ongedeerd, dus behalve de schrik is er niets gebeurd." Hij klopte de chauffeur op de schouder. "Kop op, mate. Ga anders even mee wat drinken. Dat hebben we wel verdiend, dunkt me. Voor de schrik en op de goede afloop!"

Hij hurkte nog even bij David en Olivia neer. "Is de kleine ook helemaal in orde?"

"Ik geloof het wel," knikte David ontroerd. En toen hakkelde hij: "Luke... het is... wat je daar deed... het was... Nou ja, wat ik zeggen wil... Ze heeft haar leven aan jou te danken, mate."

Luke glimlachte. "We zijn op de wereld om elkaar te helpen, nietwaar?"

Dankbaar keek David naar hem op, en Luke kroesde even door Olivia´s haar.

"Okay mensen, ´t is allemaal goed afgelopen; nu kunnen we de weg wel weer vrijmaken, niet?"

Nu pas zag de chauffeur Jack die de mensen begon te manen door te lopen. "Agent, ik kon er niets aan doen! Ze rende ineens voor mijn wielen; ik kon niet meer remmen! Als deze man er niet was geweest..."

"Ja, ja, ik zag het gebeuren," stelde Jack hem gerust. "Jou treft echt geen blaam; je deed wat je kon. Is Olivia in orde?" wendde hij zich vervolgens naar David.

David knikte. "Ik geloof het wel."

"Gelukkig maar," verzuchtte Jack. "Maar laat haar nu eerst maar even bekomen van de schrik. Dan bewaren we die vragen wel voor vanmiddag. Dat lijkt me verstandiger."

David knikte en kwam overeind. "Dan zie ik je vanmiddag wel."

Hij liep langzaam terug naar het hospitaal. De schrik zat hem nog in de benen. Hier en daar kwamen er nog mensen naar hen toe om Olivia even te strelen of te knuffelen, of gewoon te zeggen: "Meidje, wat liet je ons schrikken. Gelukkig dat Luke zijn hoofd koel hield!" Maar het enige gevolg daarvan was, dat Olivia zich nog eens zo stijf aan hem vastklemde en haar gezicht nog dieper in zijn nek duwde.

Toen hij het ziekenhuis in kwam, ontweek hij Annies vragende blik en liep meteen door naar Olivia´s kamertje. Hij manoeuvreerde haar benen zo dat hij kon gaan zitten, en zo zaten ze een paar minuten dicht tegen elkaar aangekropen op het bed.

"Hé, zul je nooit meer zo zonder uit te kijken de straat op rennen?" vroeg hij tenslotte met een warme ondertoon in zijn stem.

Ze knikte stil, en hij knuffelde haar. Eigenlijk puur van opluchting dat ze nog leefde.

"Waarom ging je er nu ineens vandoor?" vroeg hij toen toch maar door. "Was je bang voor die politieagent?"

Olivia huiverde, en dook onwillekeurig in elkaar. "Niet de politie," zei ze zacht.

"Waarom niet?"

"Ik wil niet terug."

"Terug waarheen?"

Olivia rilde en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht, alsof er beelden waren die ze niet wilde zien. Beschermend sloeg David zijn armen wat steviger om haar heen.

"Terug naar huis?" probeerde hij voorzichtig.

"Nee!" kreunde Olivia.

David aarzelde. Hij voelde zich een onmens om haar zo te kwellen met vragen, maar nu hij haar eindelijk zover had dat ze min of meer antwoord gaf op vragen...

"Waar zijn pappa en mamma?"

Plotseling leek ze in een rauwe kreet te exploderen: "**NEE!!**" Ze sloeg zijn armen weg, sprong van zijn knie en greep het eerste wat onder haar handen stond: een plastic beker op het kastje. "**NEE!!**" Ze smeet de beker tegen de muur. Met veel geraas stuiterde hij op de vloer. "**NEE!!**"

"Olivia?!" probeerde David, toch wat geschrokken van haar reactie.

"**NEE!!**" Ze gaf de beker een schop zodat die de hele kamer doorzeilde. Woest maaide ze ook de waterkan van het kastje, maar toen nam David haar in de houdgreep. Olivia worstelde en wrong om los te komen.

"**NEE!!** Niet de politie! Ik wil niet terug!!" Het hield het midden tussen razernij en wanhoop zoals ze van zich afsloeg, en David had al zijn kracht nodig om haar een beetje in bedwang te houden. Ze bleef kronkelen, krijsen, trappen, slaan en gillen, en zijn pogingen om haar wat te sussen leken in het geheel niet tot haar door te dringen.

Annie kwam geschrokken om de hoek kijken. "David?! Wat...?"

Maar met een gebiedende hoofdbeweging maakte hij duidelijk dat ze hen even alleen moest laten, en met een bezorgde blik deed Annie het gordijn weer dicht.

Met nog een laatste machteloos woedende uithaal keilde Olivia de lamp van het kastje; toen zakte ze als een lappenpop in elkaar en was er niets over dan een verslagen huilend hoopje mens.

David hurkte naast haar neer, en zijn armen werden troostend in plaats van dwingend. Dof staarde het meisje voor zich uit. Haar lichaam schokte van het snikken. Een toonbeeld van verslagenheid en wanhoop...

"Olivia," probeerde hij zacht overredend, "ik wil je zo graag helpen. Maar als ik helemaal niet weet wie je bent en waar je vandaan komt is helpen erg moeilijk."

Het meisje schudde haar hoofd. "Niet terug..."

Hij knikte. "Als je me vertelt waar je vandaan komt, zal ik proberen of ik kan regelen dat je niet terug hoeft." Die belofte durfde hij wel te geven; de manier waarop Olivia reageerde rechtvaardigde zeker een nader onderzoek voor ze teruggestuurd werd.

Olivia rilde. Haar ogen staarden leeg langs hem heen. Ze huiverde, kneep haar ogen dicht en maakte een beweging alsof ze iets af wilde schudden.

David sloeg haar nauwlettend gade. Wat voor beelden zagen die lege ogen? Hij kon er slechts naar gissen, maar hij twijfelde er niet aan dat het iets ernstigs was. Er waren inmiddels zoveel aanwijzingen die op een traumatische ervaring duidden; dat kon eigenlijk niet meer missen. Arm kind...

"Olivia," probeerde hij nog eens, "vertel eens wat je voor je ziet. Ik wil je zo graag helpen. Vertel het maar. Dan zal ik zien wat ik voor je kan doen."

Het meisje huiverde en dook in elkaar, haar armen beschermend over haar hoofd. Hij streelde troostend haar rug, maar ze sidderde en dook nog verder in elkaar.

Maar plotseling kreunde ze. "Mamma!" meende David te verstaan.

"Waar is mamma?" polste hij voorzichtig.

"Weg," klonk het gesmoord.

Hm. Dat was in elk geval íets, al hadden ze er niet veel aan bij het uitzoeken waar Olivia thuishoorde.

"Waarheen is mamma weggegaan?"

"Terug."

Zou dat dezelfde ´terug´ zijn waar Olivia beslist níet heen wilde?

"Wilde de politie jou naar mamma terug sturen?"

Olivia schudde opstandig haar hoofd. "Niet de politie. Ik wil niet terug."

Hij probeerde het nog eens. "Wilden ze jou naar mamma terug sturen?"

Geen antwoord.

"Olivia, waar is mamma? Is mamma thuis?"

Een woest hoofdschudden. "Het huis is weg."

"Waar stond het huis dan?"

Ze antwoordde iets dat klonk als ´Mumbala´; hij had er in elk geval nog nooit van gehoord.

"Was je bij pappa?" Hij kon het idee dat ´iemand´ haar tegen haar zin naar mamma terug wilde sturen nog niet helemaal van zich afzetten.

Maar Olivia huiverde slechts. "Pappa," zei ze zacht. Ze hief haar hoofd op, maar haar ogen staarden in de leegte, alsof ze verre beelden zagen. Gruwelijke beelden blijkbaar, want ze kneep haar ogen dicht en sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht.

"Olivia, waar is pappa?" hield David zachtjes aan.

"Nee!!" kermde het meisje. Ze krabbelde overeind en wierp zich zo plotseling in Davids armen dat hij - op zijn hurken nog altijd - bijna zijn evenwicht verloor. Hij wist maar net op de been te blijven, en zette zich weer op het bed, met Olivia op schoot. Het meisje leek wel in hem te willen kruipen van narigheid... David koesterde haar even voor hij voorzichtig de ondervraging voortzette. "Olivia, waar is pappa?"

"Dood," klonk het gesmoord.

David knikte begrijpend, en knuffelde haar nog eens troostend. Die vader maar even laten rusten dus. "Heb je..." begon hij.

Maar tot zijn verrassing brak Olivia hem af met een eigen mededeling: "Ze hebben pappa doodgeschoten."

David zoog onhoorbaar zijn adem in. Aha... "Wie hebben dat gedaan?"

"De soldaten."

Hij fronste onwillekeurig. "Heeft mamma dat gezegd?" Dat leek hem sterk…

"Ik heb het zelf gezien. En mamma ook." Olivia huiverde. "En toen lieten ze pappa liggen. Voor de beesten, zeiden ze. En mamma en ik moesten mee."

Ze duwde haar gezicht in zijn hals. David streek troostend over haar rug, maar zijn hersenen draaiden op volle toeren. Dit kon toch niet?! Welke militair kon met zo´n misdaad wegkomen? Zoiets gebeurde toch alleen...? Een bliksemstraal schoot door zijn gedachten. Niet in Australië, nee, maar wel... in oorlogsgebied? Kwam Olivia helemaal niet uit Australië, maar uit een oorlogsgebied elders? Een asielzoekertje?!

Nog meer megawatts licht: het klopte allemaal precies! Haar moeder was blijkbaar teruggestuurd, en zij was... ja, wat? Ontsnapt, ondergedoken in de bush? Vandaar natuurlijk die angst voor de politie: die zou haar zonder pardon naar het asielzoekerskamp terugbrengen, en dan... Asielzoekerskamp?! En Chris _kende_ Olivia ergens van! Was het... kwam ze misschien uit Yara Yara?!

"Olivia, kom je uit het asielzoekerskamp? Uit Yara Yara?" vroeg hij dringend.

Maar Olivia klemde zich aan hem vast. "Ik wil niet terug!" kreunde ze.

David haalde eens diep adem. ´Ik wil niet terug´ kon je tenslotte als een indirect ´ja´ interpreteren. Maar hij was eigenlijk vrijwel zeker van zijn zaak; het klopte allemaal _te_ precies!

Hij trok haar tegen zich aan en wiegde haar troostend heen en weer. Maar even niet meer vragen; hij had nu tenslotte een paar behoorlijke aanknopingspunten. Straks dadelijk Chris opzoeken. En Jack. Hij fronste toen hij zich realiseerde dat het waarschijnlijk nog helemaal niet zo eenvoudig zou zijn om te voorkomen dat Olivia zou worden teruggestuurd. Naar Yara Yara, naar Mumbala, waar dat ook maar mocht liggen... Haar moeder was vermoedelijk al teruggestuurd, dus waarom zouden ze haar dochter wel laten blijven? Menselijk gezien vond hij dat Olivia zou moeten kunnen blijven. Haar herinneringen aan thuis - waarvan ze mogelijk slechts het topje van de ijsberg had verteld - waren duidelijk traumatisch; dat kon je een kind niet aandoen. Maar of die Immigratiedienst daar ook zo over dacht? Die Mrs. Thurlings... Wellicht dat Chris andere wegen wist. In ieder geval om wat meer informatie over Olivia´s achtergrond in te winnen. Hoe meer ze wisten, hoe beter ze haar zouden begrijpen. En kunnen helpen en begeleiden.

Was het Kate niet geweest die gezegd had dat de meeste kampmedewerkers hart voor die vluchtelingen hadden en ze het liefst allemaal een verblijfsvergunning zouden geven? Dan moest er toch wel een betrouwbaar iemand zijn die ze konden benaderen? Buiten Mrs. Thurlings en de Immigratiedienst om? Misschien had Chris wel contacten...

"Olivia," sprak hij zacht, "ik zal alles doen wat ik kan om te zorgen dat je mag blijven. Dat je niet terug hoeft. Maar er zijn een paar kleine dingen die ik dan moet weten."

Ze lag stil tegen hem aan.

"Hoe heet je voluit? Je achternaam?"

"Campbell," klonk het zacht.

"Olivia Campbell?" Hij fronste. Zo´n Engelse naam...? Maar ze knikte.

"En waar kom je vandaan? Uit welk land?"

"Angola."

David knikte. Hij meende zich vaag iets te herinneren over schermutselingen of opstand of burgeroorlog in Angola. Maar het zei je zo weinig zolang je er niet persoonlijk bij betrokken was. Bedroevend eigenlijk...

"Hoe lang ben je al in Australië?"

Het meisje haalde haar schouders op. Toch was het waarschijnlijk al een behoorlijke tijd; ze sprak heel behoorlijk Engels, eenvoudig, maar praktisch foutloos; een beetje als Rani inderdaad. En ze begreep zoniet alles, dan toch wel het meeste van wat je zei.

"En hoe oud ben je?"

"Acht."

"Okay." Hij streek de donkere pieken achter haar oor. "Dan ga ik mijn uiterste best doen om te regelen dat jij in Australië mag blijven. Beloven dat het lukt durf ik niet, maar als het nodig is, ga ik voor jou zelfs met de president van Australië praten."

Hij zweeg even. Klein beginnen. Aanpakken wat er op je weg komt. Dat was precies wat hier gebeurde.

Olivia richtte zich wat op en keek hem aan. "Ik wil bij jou blijven," sprak ze ernstig.

Hij glimlachte. Aarzelend maar warm. "We zullen zien."

Dat was van later zorg. Eerst...


	2. Chapter 2

"Is Chris hier?" David stak zijn hoofd om de hoek van de radiokamer.

"Yep. Spreekuur," was DJ´s antwoord. Hij keek op van het electronisch priegelwerk waaraan hij zat te knutselen. "Wat hoorde ik: zat die Olivia van jou bijna onder een vrachtauto?"

"Praat me er niet van..." verzuchtte David. "Als ik eraan denk, krijg ik nog kippevel."

Hij liep naar de dossierkast, trok een la open en begon door de mappen te rommelen. DJ ging weer verder met zijn knutselwerk, maar toen hij uiteindelijk zijn tang en soldeerbout neerlegde zag hij David nog steeds bij die archiefkast bezig. Een heel stel mappen lagen op de kast, een deel lag op de grond, alle laden waren nu open, en de veroorzaker van dat alles stond driftig nog steeds nieuwe dossiers uit de rijen te trekken.

Met een dikke grijns liep DJ naar hem toe. "Zoek je soms iets, doc? Of ben je een nieuw opbergsysteem aan het uitproberen?"

David slaakte een zucht en zette de map terug die hij in zijn handen had. "Het dossier van een Mrs. Campbell uit Yara Yara. Al weet ik niet eens honderd procent zeker dat ze inderdaad zo heet."

DJ bukte zich en trok zonder de minste aarzeling een map uit de onderste la. "Alsjeblieft. Yara Yara heeft een eigen map, omdat de meeste patiënten daar toch maar kort zijn. Dus als er medische informatie over je Mrs. Campbell bekend is, moet het in die map zitten."

David knikte. "Dank je." Hij keek om zich heen, alsof hij zich nu pas realiseerde wat een puinzooi hij had gemaakt. "Maar ik geloof dat ik eerst wel even wat mag opruimen..."

Maar DJ wuifde hem weg: "Neem mee die map; laat mij dit maar even uitzoeken. Dan weet ik ten minste zeker dat het op de goede plek terugkomt."

David bedankte hem, en daar beide spreekkamers bezet waren, zette hij zich aan het extra bureau achter de receptie. Hij opende de dikke map en liet zijn vinger langs de inhoud glijden. Clinicverslagen, medicijnlijsten, inentingen, patiënten; dat laatste onderverdeeld in kampmedewerkers en vluchtelingen. Daar moest hij wezen. Snel bladerde hij naar het juiste gedeelte, en zocht in de dossiers naar een Campbell. Ze zaten keurig op alfabetische volgorde, zodat hij binnen een halve minuut een dossier van Olivia Campbell voor zich had. Veel informatie bevatte het niet - een wond aan haar voet die was gaan zweren - maar het bevestigde in ieder geval zijn hypothese dat ze uit Yara Yara kwam. En het leerde hem tevens dat ze al zeker een jaar in Australië moest zijn.

Hij bladerde verder. Terug. Nee, ze was de enige Campbell. Zou haar moeder nooit op het spreekuur geweest zijn soms?

Hij sloeg nog wat pagina´s om. Namen; namen en aandoeningen... Sommige herkende hij; zo af en toe wist hij zelfs nog welk gezicht erbij hoorde. Maar hoevelen van de mensen in deze map zouden inmiddels het land uitgezet zijn? Even keek hij peinzend voor zich uit. Toen sloeg hij de map dicht.

Maar wacht eens: die inentingen, die kregen alle nieuwkomers waarschijnlijk! Toch even kijken...

De lijsten met inentingen waren op datum gesteld, en hij had er al een heel aantal doorgewerkt voor hij op Olivia´s naam stuitte. Weer als enige Campbell, maar ze stond nu vermeld als Olivia Campbell Juazeiro. Was Angola Spaans- of Portugeestalig? Best mogelijk; hij wist het niet. In dat geval zou haar moeder wellicht onder Juazeiro staan. Hij keek de lijst verder langs, en... bingo! Maria Patricia Juazeiro Oliveira!

Hij krabbelde de naam en de geboortedata, alsmede de datum van de inenting - ruim anderhalf jaar geleden - op een memoblaadje, knikte nog eens, en sloeg de map dicht. Olivia´s verblijf in Yara Yara was hiermee bewezen; nu zien dat er verder gehandeld kon worden!

Op dat moment kwam Geoff zijn spreekkamer uit. "Ik weet werkelijk niet waar ik met mijn gedachten zat toen ik het rooster opstelde," klaagde hij hoofdschuddend. "Nou moet ik voor een tweedaagse clinic naar Wallawanya, met Annie nota bene! Waarom heb ik daar niet gewoon ´Kate´ ingevuld, zodat ik op z´n minst de nacht met mijn eigen vrouw zou kunnen doorbrengen?! In plaats van in mijn eentje in een smal, koud eenpersoonsbedje..."

"En die arme Kate, zwemmend in haar eentje in dat veel te grote tweepersoonsbed," vulde DJ meelevend aan. "Arme jullie..." Hij grijnsde ondeugend. "Hé Geoff, als je er werkelijk op staat, kan ik haar wel gezelschap houden vannacht, hoor. Dan is zíj ten minste niet alleen!"

"Let op je woorden, jij!" dreigde Geoff lachend, en hij gooide een prop papier naar DJ´s hoofd. Dat liet die natuurlijk niet op zich zitten, en midden in het verwoed heen en weer vliegen van de papierbal opende Chris de deur van haar spreekkamer om Nancy uit te laten.

"Nou, nou, jongens," maande ze quasi bestraffend.

Wat sullig keken DJ en Geoff haar aan. Maar die aanblik deed Nancy in een giechelbui schieten. "Moet je ze nou zien staan, Chris. Twee ondeugende betrapte schooljongens; meer is het niet!"

Chris giechelde met haar mee. "We zullen maar zo denken: ze brengen de wijze uitdrukking van ´_all work and no play_´ goed in praktijk!"

Met nog een weinig serieuze dreigende vinger verliet Nancy de basis, en liet de dokters aan hun eigen spelletjes over. Maar het spelletje eindigde in de prullenmand.

"Chris, heb je even?" vroeg David op dat moment.

Chris knikte en kwam naar hem toe.

"Ik heb kunnen achterhalen wie Olivia is en waar ze vandaan komt," vertelde hij, en hij zette in het kort uiteen wat Olivia hem die morgen verteld had, wat zijn eigen theorieën daaromtrent waren, en de bevestiging daarvan die hij zojuist in het dossier van Yara Yara had gevonden.

Chris knikte nadenkend. "Dan heb ik haar daar natuurlijk weleens gezien."

"Precies. En na wat ik vanochtend van haar gezien en gehoord heb, ben ik er heilig van overtuigd dat het kind hier moet blijven. In Australië, bedoel ik dan. Ze heeft zulke traumatische ervaringen gehad; haar terugsturen naar Angola zou je reinste misdaad zijn. En haar naar Yara Yara terug brengen is vermoedelijk ook niets anders dan een eerste stap op weg naar Angola. Als ze haar moeder al het land uitgezet hebben..."

"Weet je dat zeker? Dat haar moeder het land uitgezet is?" vroeg Geoff die mee had staan luisteren.

David schudde ontkennend zijn hoofd. "Bewijzen heb ik daar natuurlijk niet voor. Dat maakte ik op uit wat Olivia vertelde."

Geoff knikte begrijpend. "Toch lijkt het me verstandig als je dat verhaal eerst verifieert. Is haar moeder inderdaad het land uitgezet? Of is ze nog in Yara Yara?"

"Of elders ondergedoken in de bush," vulde Chris aan. "Misschien zijn ze elkaar gewoon kwijtgeraakt."

"Juist, en daarvoor heb ik jouw advies nodig, Chris! Jij hebt meer ervaring met die kampleiding en de Immigratiedienst dan ik. Wie kan ik daarnaar vragen? Weet jij iemand bij wie we informatie over Olivia en haar moeder kunnen inwinnen, zonder dat Olivia dan prompt terug gehaald wordt? Iemand die we kunnen vertrouwen? Iemand die haar niet direct zal verklikken aan de Immigratiedienst?"

Chris knikte peinzend. "Ik zie waar je naar toe wilt."

"Je zou kunnen beginnen met Jack," stelde Geoff voor. "Jack heeft connecties, en weet wegen die wij niet kunnen bewandelen. Hij heeft al eerder geregeld dat een vrouw, die illegaal uit Thailand of zo was gekomen, een verblijfsvergunning kreeg. Ik zou zeker met Jack gaan praten als ik jou was."

David knikte dankbaar. "Dat zal ik zeker doen. Bedankt voor de tip, Geoff!"

Chris stond nog altijd fronsend voor zich uit te kijken, maar wendde zich nu plotseling naar Geoff. "Wat denk je van Maureen? Maureen Jones?"

Geoff knikte. "Ja," zei hij langzaam. "Ja, dat is waarschijnlijk je beste optie."

"Ken jij Maureen Jones?" vroeg Chris vervolgens aan David.

Hij knikte. "Die kwam ons ophalen van het vliegveld vorige week."

"Inderdaad. Dat doet zij doorgaans," bevestigde Chris. "Ze is één van de kampleiders van Yara Yara. Een relatief hoge pief bij de Immigratiedienst zelfs, geloof ik. Maar ik heb vrij veel met haar te maken gehad; we hebben veel gepraat... Als er íemand is daar die ik in vertrouwen zou moeten nemen, dan komt zij absoluut als eerste in aanmerking. Misschien is het zelfs nog beter als ik haar zelf bel; jou heeft ze tenslotte pas één keer ontmoet."

"Als je dat zou willen doen? Liefst vandaag nog? Dan neem ik Jack voor mijn rekening," was Davids voorstel.

De deur ging open en Jack kwam binnen. Het leek wel of hij er een gewoonte van maakte om binnen te komen als je het over hem had. Eigenlijk wel erg handig.

"Hallo allemaal. Zeg David, over vanmiddag..."

Maar op dat moment ging de telefoon, en DJ kondigde aan dat Debbie en Annie op het vliegveld waren en zich afvroegen waar Geoff bleef.

"Is het al zó laat?!" schrok die. Hij greep zijn koffer en zijn weekendtas en spoedde zich met een "tot morgen" naar buiten. Maar de deur was nog niet achter hem dicht gevallen of hij kwam alweer binnen. Hij liep op David toe en zei waarderend: "Je doet je naam weer eer aan, hè David? Hoe groot Goliath ook is... Good on you, mate! En ik hoop dat het je zal lukken!"

Jack keek verwonderd van de één naar de ander, maar Geoff knikte iedereen gedag en verdween nu definitief richting het vliegveld.

"Waar ging dat over?" informeerde Jack nieuwsgierig.

Maar David legde een hand op zijn schouder en voerde hem mee naar de spreekkamer. "Jack, ik moet eens even met je praten."

"Hoezo? Ben ik soms de Goliath hier?"

DJ grijnsde. "In verhouding met David wel, ja!" vond hij met een veelzeggende blik op Jacks postuur.

"Nee, dat hoop ik niet," antwoordde David Jack inmiddels. "Eerlijk gezegd hoop ik in jou een bondgenoot in het vijandelijke kamp te vinden. Een verbindingsofficier, zeg maar."

Jack bekeek hem argwanend. "Hoeveel spionageromans heb jij de laatste tijd weer gelezen?"

David grinnikte. "Een stuk of drie in de laatste paar weken. Hoezo? Merk je dat zo duidelijk? Nee," vervolgde hij toen serieuzer, "het gaat om Olivia. Ik ben er ondertussen achter wie ze is en waar ze vandaan komt, en ik heb je hulp nodig."

xxxxx

"Yara Yara, waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn?"

"Goedemorgen. Ik zou graag willen spreken met Maureen Jones, als dat kan."

"Wie mag ik zeggen?"

"Dr. Chris Randall van de RFDS in Coopers Crossing."

"Een ogenblik geduld a.u.b."

Chris wachtte. Het bleef stil. Toen hoorde ze Maureens stem: "Hallo Chris! Wat is er?"

"Hallo Maureen. Ik heb je hulp nodig," viel Chris met de deur in huis.

"Nou, vertel maar op!" klonk Maureen goedgehumeurd.

"Het gaat om iemand uit Yara Yara. Maar voor ik daar verder op in ga... Maureen, jullie hebben zwijgplicht, niet?"

"Ja, dat klopt."

"Wij als artsen natuurlijk ook. Maar soms is..."

"Chris," brak Maureen haar af, "misschien is het beter als ik je vanavond even bel. Dan kunnen we dit rustig bespreken; het is hier nogal druk op het moment."

Chris begreep: Maureen kon niet vrijuit praten. Maar één ding wilde ze toch vast weten: "Maureen, als ik jou als arts iets vertel over een patiënt van me, mag ik er dan op vertrouwen dat die informatie niet verder komt?"

Ze hoorde een vermoeid lachje. "Ik dacht dat je dat wel wist, Chris. Natuurlijk kun je dat."

"Mooi." Chris aarzelde even. Hoe kon je daar ooit zeker van zijn?

"Maar het lijkt me dat we dat ook vanavond wel kunnen bespreken. Wat is je nummer?"

Maureen begreep haar aarzelen kennelijk. Ze zaten blijkbaar wel op één lijn. Chris noemde dus haar nummer, en voegde er aan toe dat ze na zevenen wel thuis zou zijn. "Garanderen kan ik het natuurlijk niet; er kan altijd een noodsituatie tussen komen, maar blijf het in dat geval gewoon ieder uur proberen," zei ze.

"Begrepen. Tot vanavond dan."

xxxxx

Chris legde de telefoon neer en ging een kop koffie halen. Daar was ze wel aan toe.

De deur van de andere spreekkamer stond op een brede kier. Daarbinnen ging het er warmpjes aan toe, zo te horen.

"Dat begríjp ik allemaal wel, David," hoorde ze Jack pleiten, "maar probeer ook de feiten niet uit het oog te verliezen! Toen Olivia uit dat kamp ontsnapt is, tekende ze eigenlijk haar eigen vonnis. Op dat moment veranderde ze van een asielzoeker met zekere rechten in een illegaal zònder rechten!"

"Geen mens is illegaal, Jack!" weerlegde David fel. "En wat wil je dan?! Je kunt een kind van acht toch niet in haar eentje het land uitzetten?! Rechten of geen rechten: er bestaat ook nog zoiets als gezond verstand! En menselijkheid!"

"Maar hoe stel je je dit voor? Olivia is minderjarig, en..."

"Dat je een verblijfsvergunning voor haar probeert te regelen. Net als je toendertijd voor die vrouw uit Thailand gedaan hebt," was Davids korte antwoord.

Het bleef even stil, alsof Jack moest nadenken wat David bedoelde.

"Jawel, maar dat lag iets anders," sprak hij uiteindelijk vermoeid. "Die vrouw was volwassen, en bovendien was haar vader een Australiër. Voor zover dat nodig was, kon hij verantwoordelijk voor haar gesteld worden. Maar wie is er verantwoordelijk voor Olivia? Niet alleen vandaag, maar totdat ze achttien wordt?"

Chris besloot zich ermee te bemoeien. "Jack, in hoeverre zou het verschil maken als we haar moeder konden traceren?"

Jack draaide zich naar haar om. "Dat hangt er vanaf. Als haar moeder het land uitgezet is, is de kans groot dat ze Olivia gewoon achter haar aan sturen. Dan is ze ten minste herenigd met haar familie, is de gangbare redenering."

"Dan kunnen ze beter haar moeder hierheen halen," was David van mening. "Als die geestelijk net zo overhoop ligt als Olivia... Wat schieten ze met die hereniging op als ze prompt weer in dezelfde traumatische omstandigheden worden geplaatst?!"

Daar gaf Jack maar geen antwoord op. Hij vervolgde daarentegen: "Als Olivia´s moeder nog in dat asielzoekerskamp is, dan kan ik - misschien! - wat regelen. Maar als zij ook in de illegaliteit is ondergedoken, dan vrees ik dat er geen enkele hoop is. Dan wordt ze, zodra ze ontdekt wordt, zonder pardon de grens over gezet. En ik ben bang dat Olivia datzelfde lot wacht."

"Over mijn lijk, Jack!" viel David heftig uit. "Dat kind heeft al veel te veel narigheid over zich heen gehad; moet ze helemáál de vernieling ingejaagd worden?!"

Jack slaakte een zucht. "Het spijt me, David. Illegalen hebben wettelijk gezien gewoon geen enkel recht. Voor de wet bestaan ze niet eens. Tenzij ze in aanraking komen met een vertegenwoordiger van de wet, want dan eist die wet dat ze linea recta het land uitgezet worden."

"Die wet zal me worst wezen, Jack!" zei David fel. "We praten hier over mensen! Medemensen in nood, voor het geval dat nog niet tot je doorgedrongen was!"

"David!" suste Chris hem waarschuwend.

David slaakte een opstandige zucht en sloeg zijn ogen even ten hemel.

"Ik begrijp je wel, David," sprak Jack zacht.

Maar David schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee Jack. Het spijt me, ik liet me teveel gaan. Mijn excuses. Ik bedoelde het niet persoonlijk tegen jou; ik bedoel de wet in het algemeen."

Jack knikte.

"Ik bedoel: de wet verbiedt elke vorm van discriminatie, niet? Maar tegelijkertijd geeft die wet rechten aan de één, en onthoudt diezelfde rechten aan een ander. Dat is toch niets anders dan discriminatie?! En Australië onderschrijft de universele rechten van de mens. En ijvert er zelfs voor dat alle landen ter wereld die rechten ondertekenen en naleven. Maar als die universele basisrechten niet eens gelden voor alle mensen die binnen onze grenzen leven, hoe hypocriet is die ijver dan?! Om nog maar te zwijgen van de rechten van het kind..."

Het bleef stil. Eigenlijk had David gelijk: het wàs ongerijmd.

"Goed, Jack, even spijkers met koppen slaan," zei Chris tenslotte. "Wij willen in elk geval Olivia in Australië houden, bij voorkeur met een permanente verblijfsvergunning. Wat moeten we daarvoor doen, en wat kun jij voor haar betekenen."

Jack slaakte een zucht. "Ik geef je weinig kans, maar goed. Proberen kan altijd."

"Nee heb je, ja kun je krijgen," was Chris van mening.

"Goed. Allereerst zullen jullie moeten achterhalen waar haar moeder is. Pas als dat duidelijk is, kan er bekeken worden welke mogelijkheden er zijn."

David knikte. "Chris, heb je al met Maureen gesproken?"

"Even maar," was Chris´ antwoord. "Ze belt vanavond terug."

Jack keek even van de één naar de ander, maar vervolgde toen: "Verder moet iemand de verantwoording voor haar op zich nemen. In elk geval tot ze weer met familie herenigd is, of wat voor andere oplossing er ook maar uit komt."

David knikte vastberaden. "Als dat nodig is om haar hier te houden, dan neem ik die verantwoordelijkheid gaarne op me."

Maar Jack hief zijn hand op. "Wacht even, David. Laat me even uitspreken. Degeen die deze verantwoording op zich neemt, draagt dan ook de volledige wettelijke verantwoordelijkheid voor haar, en zal aansprakelijk zijn voor alles wat ze doet. En mocht Olivia - al dan niet met jouw hulp - opnieuw in de illegaliteit verdwijnen, dan zul jij voor de rechtbank moeten verschijnen en hangt je een gevangenisstraf boven het hoofd. Bedenk dus even goed wat je je op de hals haalt."

David klemde zijn lippen op elkaar en dacht een ogenblik na. In hoeverre kon hij Olivia daarin vertrouwen? Maar goed: dat moest hij haar dan maar duidelijk zien te maken; deze kans, hoe klein ook, mocht hij haar niet onthouden.

"Ik begrijp het. En ik ben bereid die verantwoording op me te nemen," zei hij ernstig.

Jack zuchtte en knikte. "Dat is dan één. Ik heb er nog één nodig."

"Noteer mij dan maar als co-ouder," zei Chris kalm, en Jack keek haar verbaasd en lichtelijk bezorgd aan.

"Ik hoop werkelijk dat jullie je wel realiseren in wat voor wespennest je je mogelijkerwijs steekt!"

Maar de beide artsen waren uiterst kalm, en bovendien vastbesloten.

"We hebben al zo lang machteloos moeten toezien hoe deze mensen zonder enig blijk van medeleven het land uitgezet worden, Jack... Deze keer kunnen we misschien het tij nog keren. Al was het maar voor dit ene kind," verklaarde Chris hun besluit.

Jack knikte. Hij begreep. "Goed. Dan weten jullie wat je te doen staat; ik maak jullie aansprakelijkheid voor Olivia in orde. Enig wettelijk recht heeft ze dan nog steeds niet, maar dan kan ze in ieder geval vrijelijk op straat lopen."

"Als wij voor de wet voor haar aansprakelijk zijn, erkent die wet in ieder geval dat ze bestaat! Dat is al een hele stap in de goede richting!" merkte David puntig op.

"Ja," was Jacks antwoord, en hij zuchtte nog maar eens diep. "Nou, als jullie dan even je legitimatiebewijs voor me kopiëren, dan ga ik straks direct aan het bellen."

xxxxx

"Wel, op onze ouderlijke samenwerking dan maar!" Chris hief haar glas en toastte met David. "En ik hoop maar dat we een beetje dezelfde ideeën over de opvoeding hebben, anders zie ik er nog oorlog van komen."

Ze wisselden een grijns van verstandhouding. Die echter prompt onderschept werd door Kate.

"Wat zitten jullie hier te konkelefoezen?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

Chris lachte. "David en ik zijn zojuist gepromoveerd tot de status van ouders!"

Ja, toen moesten ze het hele verhaal natuurlijk vertellen. Er kwamen steeds meer mensen rond hun tafeltje staan, en tot hun innerlijke opluchting waren eigenlijk alle commentaren positief.

"Maar hoe willen jullie dat nu regelen?" informeerde Emma zakelijk. "Woont ze de ene dag bij de één en de andere dag bij de ander, of hoe doen jullie dat?"

David en Chris keken elkaar eens aan. Tja. Zover hadden ze nog niet gedacht…

"Of waren jullie soms van plan haar gewoon in het ziekenhuis te laten?" lachte Kate. "Ja, zo kan ik ook voor ouder spelen..."

"Nee... nee..." haastten de nieuwbakken ouders zich te zeggen, maar iedereen begreep dat hun plannen in werkelijkheid toch nog niet veel verder gekomen waren dan dat ziekenhuisbed. Er werd wat over geginnegapt, tot Luke ineens begon: "Chris, David... als ik zo vrij mag zijn jullie een raad te geven?"

Ze knikten.

"Als ik jullie verhaal zo hoor, lijkt het me dat de kleine Olivia ieder gevoel van veiligheid en geborgenheid mist. Eerst in de oorlog thuis, nu hier op de vlucht, bang voor ieder menselijk wezen want elk contact kan verraad tot gevolg hebben... Veiligheid en geborgenheid horen bij de eerste levensbehoeften van de mens. En het lijkt me dat zoiets met meer succes bereikt wordt als ze één echt eigen slaapplaats heeft. Of bij jou, Chris, of bij David. Laat dat dan ´thuis´ zijn, hoeveel ze overdag misschien ook van hand tot hand gaat. Maar een kind iedere keer van thuis te laten wisselen maakt alleen maar onzeker."

David knikte bedachtzaam, en wendde zich tot Chris. "Laat haar dan maar bij mij wonen. Ik voel me toch al min of meer verantwoordelijk voor haar sinds we haar gisteren uit de bush oppikten. En ik heb een kant en klare logeerkamer thuis; even wat rommel opruimen en het bed opmaken en ze kan erin."

Chris stemde met die regeling in, en voegde eraan toe: "En de dagen dat ik vrij ben, kan ze dan bij mij zijn."

"En de dagen dat jullie allebei werken? Waar laten jullie haar dan?" vroeg Sam praktisch.

"Eh..." David en Chris keken elkaar nog eens aan. Dat ouderschap was nog niet zo eenvoudig als het leek...

Kates ogen begonnen plotseling ondeugend te twinkelen. "Ik weet het! Vraag Nancy en Vic of ze hier mag zijn die dagen! Die vinden dat alleen maar prachtig!"

Er werd instemmend geknikt.

"Het kind heeft gelijk een hele familie!" lachte Emma. "Ze weet vast niet hoe ze het heeft: een vader, een moeder, een opa en oma..."

"En een tante Annika," grinnikte David, maar ineens schoot hij overeind. "Ja, verhip, waar is Annika eigenlijk?"

Iedereen keek om zich heen, maar in de pub was ze duidelijk niet.

"Misschien is ze weer boeven vangen," grapte Sam.

Maar David liep de pub uit, keek de straat langs, en zette toen koers naar de kreek. Misschien was ze gewoon de tijd vergeten, dat kon toch?

Doch bij de kreek was niemand. Hm.

Hij liep terug naar het dorp. Waar kon ze dan uithangen? Hij keek overal in de hoofdstraat of hij haar ergens zag. Tot hij voorbij de winkel van Mrs. Carnegie kwam. Want daar vloog de winkeldeur open en Mrs. Carnegie kwam opgewonden de veranda op hollen. "Joehoe! Dr. David?"

David bleef staan en wachtte tot ze bij hem was.

Hijgend legde ze haar hand op zijn arm. "Líeve dr. David," jubelde ze drukdoenerig. "Het zal een heel geregel worden op zo korte termijn, maar o, het is zo heerlijk voor jullie! Kom even mee naar binnen, dan kunnen we de boel even rustig doorspreken. Je hebt toch wel even tijd, hè? ´t Is toch lunchpauze op de basis nu."

David liet zich meetrekken de straat over naar de winkel. Daar bleek ook Annika zich te bevinden, met een wat verwilderde blik in haar ogen. Alsof ze een vliegje was, gevangen in het web van een blijmoedige maar onverzettelijke dikke spin.

Violet deponeerde hem op een stoel en kwebbelde hartelijk verder. "Wel, dr. David, op hoeveel familieleden van jouw kant mogen we rekenen? Je ouders natuurlijk... Heb je verder nog broers of zusters?"

"Een broer," antwoordde hij overdonderd.

"Met aanhang? Of alleen?"

"Alleen, voor zover ik weet. Maar..."

"Nee, geen gemaar nu. Het komt allemaal best in orde. Laat dat maar aan Violet Carnegie over. Ik regel het allemaal wel. Dan de bloemen. Ik ben al aan het bellen geweest voor tulpen, maar het tulpenseizoen blijkt al voorbij te zijn. Dus ik dacht..."

"Het spijt me, Mrs. Carnegie, maar ik moet er vandoor," onderbrak David haar woordenstroom. Hij stond op, trok Annika mee en ze stapten gehaast de winkel uit en de straat over, buiten bereik van de ´spin´.

Annika slaakte een zucht van opluchting toen ze veilig aan de overkant waren. "Pfoe... Bedankt dat je me kwam redden trouwens. Ik sta weer eens bij je in het krijt."

"Waar ging dat nu allemaal over?" informeerde hij verwonderd. "Wat moet mijn broer in vredesnaam met tulpen?!"

"Jouw broer niet; wij!"

David trok een wenkbrauw op. "Je bedoelt...?"

"Ja! Mrs. Carnegie heeft het in haar hoofd gezet dat wij gaan trouwen!"

"O Himmel," verzuchtte David, en sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel. "En wat die eenmaal in haar hoofd heeft, krijg je er met geen tien paarden meer uit! Nou ja..." Hij gniffelde. "Ze had geen betere keus voor me kunnen doen natuurlijk. Maar..."

"Maar wat doen we nou?" wilde Annika weten.

"Trouwen natuurlijk. Wat dacht je dan? Aan Mrs. Carnegie ontkomen we niet zo gemakkelijk, hoor!" David lachte en sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. "Nee, gekheid natuurlijk. Mrs. Carnegie kan regelen wat ze wil; daar heb ik genoeg over gehoord van Sam en Emma. Maar als wij trouwen doen we dat op onze tijd; en niet omdat Mrs. Carnegie dat in haar hoofd heeft gezet. Je hebt me nota bene nog niet eens je jawoord gegeven. Dus we moeten maar zien een beetje uit haar buurt te blijven deze week. Ik ben bang dat dat het enige is wat erop zit."

"Ik krijg een logéetje," vertelde hij toen, en deed haar uit de doeken wat er die ochtend allemaal gebeurd en besproken was.

"Fijn," knikte Annika. "Zo kan ze naast al die vijandelijkheid ook eens ervaren dat ze ergens welkom is." Ze zweeg even. "Denk je dat ze een kans maakt om te mogen blijven?"

David haalde zijn schouders op. "Die kans is sowieso al erg klein. Maar ik ben bereid heel ver te gaan om haar hier te houden." Hij zuchtte. "Voorlopig hangt alles af van haar moeder..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tringgg...

Kwart over zeven; dat zou Maureen kunnen zijn.

Chris liet zich op de bank vallen en nam de telefoon op. "Chris Randall."

"Hallo Chris, met Maureen."

"Dat dacht ik al." Chris lachte even. "Goed. Zullen we ons gesprek van vanochtend maar gewoon voortzetten? Ik neem aan dat je nu wel vrijuit kunt praten?"

Maureen lachte bitter. "Het kantoor van de Immigratiedienst is niet bepaald de ideale plek voor vertrouwelijke gesprekken. Vooral niet als ze over weggelopen asielzoekers gaan."

Ze zwegen even.

"Chris," zei Maureen toen ernstig, "mijn werk voor de Immigratiedienst is mijn manier van werken voor de vluchtelingen. Redden wat er te redden valt, zeg maar. Mijn doel is om in elk geval hen die het ´t hardst nodig hebben in Australië te houden. Liefst met verblijfsvergunning en al natuurlijk. Wie jullie daar in Coopers Crossing ook hebben, je kunt het me rustig vertellen. Mijn collega´s en mijn superieuren zullen daar niets van te weten krijgen. Ik ken jullie eed van Hippocrates, en toen ik deze baan aannam heb ik voor mezelf een variant daarop gezworen: ´Alles wat ik buiten mijn plichten als immigratie officer willens en wetens doe waarmee ik een vluchteling - asielzoeker of illegaal - schade berokken, dat mag drie keer zo erg over mijn eigen hoofd komen.´ In mijn werk moet ik soms beslissingen steunen die hen schaden, maar ik probeer bij alles wat ik doe hun belangen voorop te stellen. Zelfs al ga ik daarmee lijnrecht in tegen de regels die ons van hogerhand worden opgelegd."

Daar was Chris even stil van.

"Dank je, Maureen," zei ze toen zacht. "Dank je wel voor je vertrouwen. En voor wat je doet."

Ze hoorde Maureen glimlachen. "Ieder op zijn manier. Jullie doen ook bergen goeds, ook hier in Yara Yara. Dus? Vertel eens: wie hebben jullie daar bij je?"

"Olivia Campbell Juazeiro, acht jaar oud, afkomstig uit Angola."

"Aha," was het enige dat Maureen zei.

"Weet je wie het is?" informeerde Chris.

"Jazeker. Donker, steil haar tot even over de schouders, ovaal koppie, donkere ogen, vrij tenger gebouwd. Een wat Zuideuropees uiterlijk."

"Inderdaad."

"Waar hebben jullie haar gevonden?"

"In Elbow Creek. Een klein meertje omringd door bos, een uur vliegen hier vandaan. Niemandsland. Een collega van me kwam haar daar tegen en heeft haar meegenomen naar de Crossing."

"Hoe is het met haar?"

"Lichamelijk goed. Geestelijk..."

Maureen zuchtte.

"Maureen," zei Chris dringend, "kun je me wat meer vertellen? Wat is haar achtergrond, waar is haar moeder, wat weet je van haar? Ze heeft íets verteld, maar…"

Maureen zuchtte nog eens. "Olivia en haar moeder zijn ongeveer anderhalf jaar geleden in Australië aangekomen. Ze komen uit Angola. Haar moeder stamt af van Portugese kolonisten; haar vaders grootvader of overgrootvader is rond 1900 vanuit Australië naar Namibië geëmigreerd om in de diamantmijnen daar zijn fortuin te maken. Later is de familie naar Angola verhuisd, in de hoop rijk te worden in de olieindustrie. Maar Michael Campbell - Olivia´s vader - kocht een farm in het binnenland, trouwde met Maria en ging in de landbouw."

"De eerste ongeregeldheden zijn hun huis eigenlijk voorbij gegaan. Tot er op een dag een compagnie soldaten voor de deur stond. Ze wilden eten, en toen dat op was, wilden ze de boerderij plunderen. Olivia´s vader probeerde dat te verhinderen; hij werd ter plekke neergeschoten voor de ogen van zijn vrouw en zijn dochter. En daarna staken ze de boerderij in brand, en namen Olivia en haar moeder mee."

Chris slikte. "Het arme kind... Hoe oud was ze toen?"

"Zes, vermoed ik. Misschien nog niet eens. Ze was ruim zesenhalf toen ze hier kwamen."

"Wat is er in de tussentijd nog gebeurd dan?"

Maureen slaakte een zucht. "Ze zijn meegenomen naar een soldatenkamp. Waarschijnlijk een soort guerillastrijders. Maria werd daar als een soort huishoudster annex sexslaaf te werk gesteld; Olivia werd voor allerlei karweitjes gebruikt. De hemel zij dank hadden ze ten minste het fatsoen háár in sexueel opzicht met rust te laten, maar het kind was er natuurlijk wel getuige van dat haar moeder dagelijks op weinig zachtzinnige wijze verkracht werd."

Chris wilde wat zeggen, maar haar keel zat dicht. En Maureen vertelde verder: "Op een dag heeft Maria in een onbewaakt ogenblik de tent van de commandant leeggeroofd. Inclusief zijn portefeuille met daarin bankbiljetten ter waarde van zo´n vijfduizend dollar. Nog diezelfde dag is ze met Olivia gevlucht. Dwars over de savanne en door stukken tropisch regenwoud naar de kust; een tocht van weken. En constante angst voor ontdekking natuurlijk. Eenmaal in de hoofdstad bleek het geld precies voldoende voor twee tickets naar Sydney. Ze hoopte, vanwege Olivia´s half-Australische afstamming, dat ze hier zonder meer welkom zouden zijn. Maar de douane en de Immigratiedienst dachten daar anders over."

Het bleef stil. Chris had haar ogen gesloten en probeerde te verwerken wat ze zojuist allemaal gehoord had. O God, wat deden de mensen elkaar aan?!

"Is... is dit wat Olivia´s moeder... Maria jullie verteld heeft?"

"In grote lijnen, ja," bevestigde Maureen. Ze zuchtte. "Juist omdat Olivia ook Australisch bloed in haar aderen heeft stromen vond ik het zo schrijnend. Hadden ze zoiets hier meegemaakt, dan had het hele land op zijn achterste benen gestaan. Nu zeiden ze doodleuk - vanwege Maria´s volbloed Portugese afkomst - dat ze het beter in Portugal kon proberen."

"En? Is ze naar Portugal gestuurd?" vroeg Chris gespannen. Dat was ten minste een westers land, en voor zover ze wist zonder oorlog ook nog; daar zou ze Olivia wel naar toe durven laten gaan.

Maar Maureen sloeg haar hoop meteen de bodem in. "Nee, dat kan niet. Je kunt alleen asiel aanvragen in het eerste veilige land waar je komt. Dus ze is teruggestuurd naar Angola, en moet zelf maar zien hoe ze daarvandaan in Portugal of waar dan ook komt." Ze zuchtte. "Onmenselijk, maar waar..."

"Dus... ze is teruggestuurd," begreep Chris.

Maureen bevestigde dat. "Een week of vijf, zes geleden."

"En Olivia dan?"

"Ja, die zou ook terug natuurlijk. De dag daarvoor heb ik haar nog gezien, maar op de ochtend van vertrek was ze verdwenen. Haar moeder was in alle staten. We hebben het hele kamp uitgekamd, maar Olivia was onvindbaar. Uiteindelijk is Maria zonder haar dochter weggebracht. Zodra we Olivia zouden vinden, zou ze nagebracht worden. Maar voor zover mij bekend is heeft niemand van ons haar ooit weer gezien."

"Ontsnapt en ondergedoken in de bush," concludeerde Chris.

"Dat is het meest waarschijnlijke, ja," beaamde Maureen. "Eerst zo ver mogelijk van het kamp komen; meeliften in een truck of zo. En dan proberen te overleven in het wild. Een hard leven, maar je hebt een kleine kans."

"Terwijl je in continue angst leeft voor ontdekking," vulde Chris bitter aan.

"Ja," was het enige dat Maureen daarop zei.

"Hoe kon ze het kamp uit komen?" wilde Chris nog weten.

"Tja..." Maureen lachte even; het klonk haast blij. "Het geheim van de smid, hè? In theorie kan niets en niemand het kamp verlaten zonder grondige inspectie van de bewaking. Enfin, dat heb je meegemaakt. Toch verdwijnen er regelmatig mensen uit het kamp. Zowel volwassenen als kinderen. Hoe kan dat toch?" Chris hoorde haar grinniken, maar ze werd meteen weer ernstig. "Ik vermoed... maar het is niet meer dan een vermoeden, dat één of enkelen van de militairen die het kamp bewaken hen mee smokkelen. Vraag me niet hoe, vraag me ook niet wie het doen, want dat weet ik niet. Het is waarschijnlijk ook beter dat ik het niet weet. Maar ik ben ze er zielsdankbaar voor, dat mag je best weten."

"Die jongens verdienen een medaille," zei Chris ontroerd.

"Die jongens wacht de krijgsraad als ze gesnapt worden," zei Maureen nuchter.

"Dan verdienen ze die medaille nog veel meer," vond Chris, en Maureen was het met haar eens.

"Maar we krijgen niet altijd wat we verdienen..."

"Nee, dat is zo," moest Chris tot haar spijt beamen. "Maar goed: terug naar Olivia. Je begrijpt zeker al dat wij willen proberen haar in Australië te houden. In hoeverre kun jij ons daarbij helpen?"

"Niet veel, ben ik bang," zuchtte Maureen. "Zij is illegaal, haar moeder is het land uitgezet... Zodra de autoriteiten weten waar ze uithangt, zullen ze haar ook op het vliegtuig naar Angola zetten."

Chris slikte moeilijk. "Dan vrees ik dat we vanmiddag onbedoeld haar doodsvonnis getekend hebben," en ze vertelde hoe Jack geregeld had dat David en zij verantwoordelijk zouden zijn voor het meisje.

Maureen zuchtte gelaten. "Korte termijnpolitiek. Het is nauwelijks meer dan uitstel van executie. Ik geef je op z´n hoogst een paar weken. Dan wordt ze opgehaald en zonder meer op het vliegtuig naar Angola gezet. En als je zou proberen haar te verbergen, of haar helpt om opnieuw onder te duiken in de bush, dan draai je zelf de gevangenis in."

Chris zweeg. Ze probeerde de consequenties te overzien. Hadden ze al bij voorbaat verloren?

"Jack, onze politieman hier, zei dat alles afhing van haar moeder. Is haar moeder nog in Angola? Of is ze naar Portugal gegaan... weet jij dat?" vroeg ze dringend.

Maar Maureen moest haar opnieuw teleurstellen. "De Immigratiedienst sluit een dossier af zodra de betreffende persoon op het vliegtuig is gezet. Wat er daarna met ze gebeurt wordt niet van belang geacht. Het spijt me, Chris," eindigde ze verontschuldigend.

"Maar zijn er geen hulporganisaties of zo die haar zouden kunnen traceren?" hield Chris aan.

"Je zou het Rode Kruis kunnen proberen; die hebben overal contacten," was Maureens voorstel. "Je hebt tenslotte wat gegevens, dus... Maar of ze daarin zullen slagen voordat Olivia het land uitgezet wordt…?"

xxxxx

Het was een druk radiospreekuur geweest - zoals altijd op maandag. Tot Davids vreugde was Annika al om even over vieren bij hem aangeschoven. Eigenlijk gewoon omdat ze het idee had dat ze elkaar nog nauwelijks gezien hadden die dag. Niet dat er nu veel woorden tussen hen gewisseld werden, maar alleen de nabijheid van de ander was al prettig.

Toen David om vijf uur het radiokanaal dichtdraaide, viste hij met een frons het dossier van Mrs. Powell weer uit de stapel. En terwijl Annika de koffiebekers omwaste, zat hij nog eens op haar papieren te turen, en krabbelde er met een bezorgd gezicht wat bij.

Annika kwam naar hem terug, sloeg van achteren haar armen om zijn hals en drukte een kus in zijn haar. "Je bent lief."

Hij glimlachte flauwtjes. "Ik maak me zorgen over Mrs. Powell," zei hij toen. "Ze klonk zo zwak... Dat ben ik niet van haar gewend. Ze heeft al een tijdje last van hartklachten; ik hoop niet dat het verergert. Misschien..." Hij aarzelde, maar trok toen toch de microfoon naar zich toe en zette de radio weer aan.

"Victor Charlie Charlie voor Wallawanya."

Het duurde een moment voor er antwoord kwam: "Wallawanya voor Victor Charlie Charlie. Dat ben jij toch niet, DJ? Of ben je snipverkouden?"

David grijnsde. "Nee, het is David Ratcliffe hier. Zou ik dr. Standish even kunnen spreken, alsjeblieft?"

Er klonk gelach. "Ik dacht ook al... Momentje, ik zal dr. Standish even voor je halen."

"Geoff Standish hier," hoorden ze even later.

"Geoff, het is David hier. Ik maak me zorgen over Mrs. Powell. Ik heb haar zonet op het radiospreekuur gehad en het klonk niet echt goed. Zwak, en kortademig. Ze klaagde ook over een vage pijn op de borst."

"Dat klinkt alsof die hartklachten beginnen te verergeren," was Geoff van mening.

"Ja, dat idee had ik ook. Het klonk nog niet zo ernstig dat er acuut gevaar dreigt voor een hartaanval, maar het zou wel goed zijn om er even te gaan kijken. Zouden jullie er morgen op de terugweg van Wallawanya misschien even langs kunnen gaan?"

"Even omvliegen langs Twelvetrees?! Da´s een behoorlijk eind om..."

"Ja, ik weet het, Geoff, maar..."

"Nee, we doen het gewoon. Je hebt gelijk: voorkomen is beter dan genezen. Stel jij Debbie op de hoogte dan?"

"Doe ik. Bedankt, Geoff. Over en uit."

Hij draaide de radio voor de tweede maal uit en leunde achterover. Annika drukte nogmaals een kus in zijn haren.

"Moe?"

"Hm..." Hij sloot een moment zijn ogen en slaakte een zucht. Maar toen veerde hij overeind. "Kom. We moeten Olivia ophalen en bij mij thuis installeren!"

Hij borg de dossiers weg en even later liepen ze naar het ziekenhuis.

"Wie is die Mrs. Powell?" informeerde Annika.

"Een oudere dame. Weduwe. Ze heeft haar man een jaar of tien geleden verloren, en sindsdien woont ze alleen op het familielandgoed. Kinderen zijn er niet bij mijn weten. Maar ze is heel vrolijk en vriendelijk en gastvrij. Eens per maand is er een clinic bij haar. Eigenlijk één van mijn lievelingsclinics, gewoon vanwege haar. Ze werpt zich altijd een beetje op als mijn grootmoeder. En je kunt heerlijk met haar bomen."

Een warme sympathie klonk door zijn verhaal heen. En Annika grinnikte. "Misschien ziet ze jou ook wel een beetje als haar kleinzoon. Wie weet..."

Ze gingen het ziekenhuis in, waar Olivia al kant en klaar op haar bed zat. David en Chris waren die middag al even bij haar langs geweest om haar van de getroffen regelingen op de hoogte te brengen. Op Davids "Zo, ga je mee?" gleed ze dan ook meteen van het bed af en legde haar hand in de zijne. Ze namen haar ziekenhuispyjama maar mee, anders had ze niet eens nachtkleding.

Thuis gekomen stelde hij voor dat Annika haar even zou helpen met douchen en haren wassen, terwijl hijzelf de logeerkamer in orde zou maken. "Ze is natuurlijk in het ziekenhuis wel vrij grondig gewassen, maar haren wassen zal ook wel nodig zijn, en dat doen ze daar toch alleen maar bij langdurige patiënten."

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan, en een drie kwartier later waren beide partijen klaar.

"Je zult je alleen wat vrouwelijker zeep moeten aanschaffen, David," grinnikte Annika. "Ze vond die van jou ronduit stinken!"

Hij grijnsde. "Dat komt morgen dan wel."

Nu liet hij Olivia eerst het huis zien: het kleine logeervertrek met aan de muur de grote sterrenkaart die Olivia mateloos interesseerde; de gezellige, rustig gemeubileerde woonkamer, de ruime keuken, zijn eigen slaapkamer, en de sterrenkijker in de hal.

"Daar zullen we van de week eens goed voor gaan zitten," beloofde hij, en Olivia straalde.

"Naar de sterren kijken? Midden in de nacht?"

"´s Avonds gaat ook goed, hoor," grijnsde hij. "Maar goed: laten we eerst maar eens even voor wat te eten zorgen. Olivia, lust je pasta? Spaghetti?" verduidelijkte hij toen hij haar niet-begrijpend fronsen zag.

Ze knikte opgelucht.

"Als jullie dan even tafel dekken? Dan eten we binnen een kwartier."

Annika had al een paar keer bij hem gegeten de afgelopen week, en ze wist de benodigdheden wel ongeveer te staan.

"Wat wil je erbij drinken?" wilde ze weten.

"Mineraalwater. Dat staat in de koelkast."

"Geen wijn?" verwonderde ze zich, wetend hoe hij kon genieten van een goed glas wijn bij het avondeten.

Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Vanavond even niet. Ik heb nachtdienst."

Kritisch trok Annika haar wenkbrauwen op. "En je hebt de hele dag al gewerkt!?"

"Ja, maar er kan ook ´s nachts wat gebeuren. Een noodoproep bijvoorbeeld. Of een patiënt in het hospitaal met acute problemen. Daar moet dan toch iemand van ons naar toe. Er gaan nachten voorbij dat er niets aan de hand is; dat geluk had ik vorige week tot twee keer toe. Maar er zijn ook keren dat je je bed niet ziet."

"En dan de volgende dag gewoon weer volop draaien? Volgens mij is er toch iets mis met jullie CAO."

Hij grinnikte. "Noem het maar beroepsrisico. En och, je went eraan. Bij dit werk leer je wel te slapen wanneer je de kans krijgt, dus..."

Annika dacht er het hare van, maar ging er maar niet verder op door.

Ze aten gezellig aan de keukentafel. Davids spaghetti bolognese met kaas en verse tomaten ging er goed in. Daarna bleven ze nog lang natafelen rond de goedgevulde fruitmand. Tenslotte braken ze echter toch op. David waste de borden, de pannen en het bestek om, Annika ruimde de tafel af, en Olivia hing een beetje om hen heen. En toen ze klaar waren, strekte het meisje haar armen naar David uit, in een duidelijk verzoek om haar op te tillen.

"Nou, kom maar hier dan," zei hij met een zucht, en tilde haar op. "Wat is ´t? Ben je moe? Wilde je naar bed?"

Maar Olivia schudde haar hoofd en nestelde zich tegen hem aan.

"Gewoon even knuffelen," glimlachte Annika.

"Ik dacht ook al... Je hebt het grootste deel van de dag in bed doorgebracht," grinnikte hij.

Ze zetten zich op de bank, en David sloeg zijn armen om Olivia heen. Een tijdje zaten ze gewoon zwijgend bij elkaar. Tenslotte begon David weer te praten: "Olivia, ik heb eens zitten denken... Je woont hier nu voorlopig bij me, maar ik geloof niet dat ik erg veel in huis heb waar een achtjarige zich mee zou vermaken. We moeten morgen maar eens kijken of we niet ergens wat speelgoed voor je kunnen krijgen. Wat doe je graag?"

Het bleef stil.

"Waar speel je graag mee?" Misschien had ze de vraag niet goed begrepen.

Maar Olivia haalde haar schouders op.

"Tekenen, knutselen, lezen, buiten spelen, puzzelen, met poppen spelen..." begon hij op te sommen, doch het meisje op zijn schoot haalde slechts haar schouders op.

"Zullen we anders morgen even in de winkel gaan kijken? Dan kun je misschien zelf wat uitkiezen."

"Ik wil bij jou blijven," was het enige dat Olivia daarop zei. Het lokte een geamuseerde maar warme glimlach uit bij de twee volwassenen.

"En daar is alles mee gezegd," concludeerde Annika.

Op dat moment ging de bel. David deed al pogingen om overeind te komen, maar Annika duwde hem terug op de bank: "Joh, ik ga wel even."

Ze kwam terug met Chris. Die lachte toen ze David met Olivia zag. "Dat lijkt al aardig op een plaatje van vader en dochter!"

David grijnsde breed. Maar Chris was meteen weer ernstig. "David, kan ik je even spreken? Onder vier ogen?"

David knikte, en zette de tegenstribbelende Olivia van zich af. "Hup. Ga jij maar even koffie maken met Annika samen. Ik moet even met Chris praten."

Met een argwanende blik achterom verdween Olivia met Annika in de keuken.

"Nieuws?" was het eerste wat David vroeg toen de deur achter hen dicht gevallen was.

Chris knikte en ging tegenover hem zitten. "Maar niet bepaald goed nieuws, vrees ik."

Ze herhaalde zo gedetailleerd mogelijk voor hem wat Maureen haar verteld had over Olivia´s geschiedenis, haar moeders huidige situatie, en de vrijwel hopeloze val waarin zij zich nu met Olivia gemanoeuvreerd hadden. Davids gezicht werd hoe langer hoe verbetener naarmate het verslag vorderde.

"Dan neem ik morgen meteen contact op met het Rode Kruis. En nog een paar van dat soort organisaties," zei hij kort toen ze uitverteld was.

Chris knikte. "Hoe klein de kansen ook zijn, we doen gewoon alles wat we kunnen."

De keukendeur kierde open en Annika stak haar hoofd om de hoek. "Zijn jullie al aan koffie toe?"

Chris en David wierpen een vlugge blik op elkaar. "Ja, kom maar," zei David toen, en even later verscheen Olivia, ingespannen balancerend met een dienblad. Voorzichtig zette ze het op de salontafel en begon de koffie keurig rond te delen. Er was ook een kop voor haarzelf. Pikzwart.

"Zeg, zouden we dat nou wel doen?" vroeg David half aan Annika, half aan Olivia die met haar beker naast hem kroop. "Zwarte koffie drinken, en dat ´s avonds nog wel... Straks slaap je helemaal niet!"

Olivia keek hem verbaasd aan. "We drinken altijd koffie. Vroeger. En met mamma. Ik vind het lekker."

"Maar het is niet gezond!" hield hij haar voor.

Doch ze bekeek hem kalm. "Jullie drinken het toch ook?"

Chris en Annika schoten in de lach. "Touché! Daar heeft ze je mooi klem, David!"

"Of je moet zelf het goede voorbeeld geven en ook geen koffie meer drinken," voegde Annika eraan toe. "Nou, les één van de geheimen van de opvoeding heb je alvast geleerd: kinderen leren van wat je doet, niet van wat je zegt!"

En om Davids verongelijkte "Wacht maar, jullie beurt komt ook nog wel", moesten de beide dames nog eens hartelijk lachen.

"Arme jij..."

Chris werd echter weer ernstig en richtte zich nu tot Olivia: "Olivia, David en ik moeten even heel serieus met je praten. En het is heel erg belangrijk dat je goed begrijpt wat we zeggen. Dus als je iets niet snapt, zeg het dan meteen, okay?"

Olivia knikte, en nipte van haar koffie.

"David en ik zijn nu verantwoordelijk voor jou. Dat betekent dat we voor je moeten zorgen, en dat we moeten opletten dat je geen verkeerde dingen doet. Begrijp je?"

Olivia knikte.

"Het belangrijkste waar we voor moeten zorgen is dat jij hier blijft. In Coopers Crossing. Bij ons. Hier heb je een kansje dat je in Australië mag blijven. Een klein kansje weliswaar, maar het is je enige kans. En David en ik doen alles wat we kunnen om jou hier te mogen houden."

Olivia knikte opnieuw. En Chris vervolgde: "Maar als je wegloopt, en opnieuw probeert in de wildernis te overleven, dan is het echt over en uit. Dan zullen ze je zonder meer terug sturen. En David en ik komen dan in de gevangenis omdat we niet goed genoeg op je gepast hebben."

Ze zweeg even. Olivia keek haar afwachtend aan.

"Begrijp je het, Olivia?" drong Chris aan. "Nu nog weglopen betekent voor jou het absolute einde. Je hebt alleen een kansje als je hier blijft. Begrijp je dat?"

Olivia knikte ernstig.

"Het lijkt me goed als we daar even een afspraak over maken. In het dorp mag je vrij rondlopen; de meeste mensen weten zelfs al dat je er bent. Maar je blijft in het dorp, begrepen? Als je ergens komt waar geen huizen meer zijn, dan ga je onmiddellijk terug naar het dorp. Kun je ons dat beloven?"

Olivia knikte. "Maar de politie?" vroeg ze toch.

"Die politieman van vanmorgen? Die weet dat jij hier bent," vertelde David haar. "Hij vindt het goed dat je hier bent. Hij wil je helpen, net als wij. Hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat je voorlopig bij Chris en mij mag blijven. Dus voor die politieagent hoef je echt niet bang te zijn."

"En de andere polities?"

"Er zijn hier geen andere politieagenten. Alleen Jack, die je vanmorgen gezien hebt. Dus hier in het dorp hoef je niet bang te zijn voor de politie."

Het bleef even stil.

"Olivia, beloof je dat je in het dorp zult blijven? Dat je niet in je eentje buiten het dorp zult gaan?" drong Chris nog eens aan.

Olivia knikte.

"Als je met één van ons samen bent, mag je natuurlijk wel het dorp uit," voegde David eraan toe. "Denk maar zo: als je alleen bent, moet je in het dorp blijven, en als je met Chris of met mij ergens bent, moet je ons niet kwijtraken. Okay?"

"Okay," herhaalde Olivia zacht.

"Zolang je met ons samen bent, mag je net zoveel als andere kinderen. Dan hoef je niet bang te zijn," was het laatste wat Chris erover zei.

xxxxx

Ze praatten nog een tijdje over koetjes en kalfjes tot Chris weg ging, en daarna stopten ze Olivia in bed.

"Maar de deur moet open blijven!" bedong die.

"Dat vind ik best, maar je gaat nu wel je bed in," was Davids commentaar. "Het is nota bene tien uur geweest... Je had er al lang in moeten liggen."

Met een goedenachtknuffel lieten ze haar alleen. David en Annika praatten nog wat samen, en nadat hij haar naar het hotel had teruggebracht, maakte David zich ook klaar voor bed.

Maar hij trof het niet. Nauwelijks lag hij erin en knipte het bedlampje uit, of de telefoon op het nachtkastje ging. Hij zuchtte, en viste met het gemak van de ervaring in het donker de hoorn van de haak. "Ja?" Om deze tijd was het toch DJ.

"David, Mrs. Powell heeft last van steeds erger wordende pijn op de borst, en ernstige ademhalingsmoeilijkheden."

"Ik kom eraan. En laat de Nomad klaarmaken."

"Komt voor elkaar."

Meer conversatie was er niet nodig: David schoot weer in zijn kleren, greep zijn zwarte koffer en zijn autosleutels, en nog geen tien minuten later was hij bij DJ in de radiokamer.

"DJ, kun je Mrs. Powell nog even voor me oproepen, alsjeblieft?"

DJ deed wat hij vroeg, en zwak, als van heel ver weg, kwam het antwoord: "Mrs. Powell."

"Mrs. Powell, dr. Ratcliffe hier. Hoe is het nu?"

"Pijn. Op de borst. De schouder..." Mrs. Powell moest even op adem komen.

"En problemen met ademhalen," voltooide David voor haar.

"Ja," klonk het alsof ze achter haar adem was.

David sloot even zijn ogen. "Mrs. Powell," sprak hij toen kalm, "het klinkt alsof uw hart wat problemen heeft. Dus we komen u even halen. Gewoon voor de zekerheid. Een paar daagjes rust in het ziekenhuis zal u geen kwaad doen."

"Dank u, dokter," bracht Mrs. Powell moeizaam uit.

"U blijft bij de radio, en u concentreert zich op uw ademhaling. In... en uit. In... en uit. Probeer ontspannen te blijven. En niet in paniek raken; we komen eraan. Met een..." - hij keek naar DJ - "anderhalf uur ongeveer zijn we bij u."

"Ja," hoorden ze nog zwakjes.

"Over en uit," sloot David het gesprek af, en hij zuchtte eens diep.

"Hartaanval?" giste DJ ernstig.

"´t Klinkt er wel naar. Een beginnende in elk geval," was Davids antwoord. "Kun jij aan het ziekenhuis doorgeven dat ze het intensive care bed klaar maken?"

DJ knikte. En daar was Kate ook net.

"En?"

"Het klinkt als een beginnende hartaanval. Kom mee dus," antwoordde David kort.

Ze grepen de benodigde koffers en reden zwijgend naar het vliegveld waar ze een slaperige Sam troffen. Hij was al bezig de Nomad uit de hangar te rijden, en een paar minuten later stegen ze op.

Het was stil in het vliegtuig. Kate zat bij het licht van een lampje in een tijdschrift te bladeren, Sam concentreerde zich op het vliegen en op de oriëntatiepunten, en David zat zwijgend naast hem in de cockpit.

"Zou ze in staat zijn de fakkels van de landingsbaan aan te steken?" vroeg Sam toen ze Twelvetrees naderden.

David schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik zou het er niet op wagen. En ze woont alleen, dus... Kun je het vliegtuig aan de grond zetten in het donker?"

Sam zuchtte. "Ik zal mijn best doen."

Toen ze ongeveer boven Twelvetrees vlogen ontstak hij het zoeklicht onder het vliegtuig.

"Daar is het huis," wees David, "en links daarvan moet de landingsbaan liggen."

Sam knikte en stuurde het vliegtuig in de juiste aanvliegkoers. "Eén keer er overheen om te controleren; dan zet ik hem aan de grond," besloot hij.

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan, en een paar minuten later sprong David al uit het vliegtuig.

"Sam, neem jij de brancard mee?" riep hij nog naar binnen.

"Okay!"

Toen holde hij met zijn koffer in de hand en met Kate op zijn hielen de paar honderd meter naar het huis. De deur was dicht, maar niet afgesloten, zoals vaak in deze contreien. De lichten brandden.

"Mrs. Powell?" riep hij zodra hij binnen was.

Er klonk steunen vanuit de woonkamer. Hij haastte zich op het geluid af. Daar lag ze, voorover over de radio. Hij zette zijn koffer neer, voelde naar haar halsslagader en trok haar voorzichtig overeind. "Mrs. Powell?"

Haar ogen gingen langzaam open, en er verscheen een blik van herkenning in. "Dr. David?"

Hij knikte. "Maar even niet praten nu. U krijgt even wat extra zuurstof; uw hart heeft wat problemen."

Ze knikte moeizaam, en hij plaatste het zuurstofmasker over haar mond.

"Rustig aan maar. Inademen... en uit," suste hij terwijl hij zijn stethoscoop pakte.

Daar was Kate ook. David luisterde geconcentreerd naar Mrs. Powells hartslag, en fronste. Dat klonk niet best...

"Kate, een infuus, alsjeblieft. Tien milligram epinephrine."

Hun vlugge, geroutineerde vingers werkten vlekkeloos samen, en toen Sam met de brancard binnen kwam was alles klaar om Mrs. Powell naar het vliegtuig te transporteren. David en Sam tilden haar op de brancard, Kate nam de koffers en deed de lichten in huis uit, en zo liepen ze voorzichtig onder de nachthemel naar de Nomad. Ze schoven de brancard op zijn plaats, en David en Kate klommen ook naar binnen. Maar Sam dook met een "Even terrein verkennen" nog weer naar buiten.

Hij was algauw terug, startte de motoren, reed een twintigtal meters verder en keerde toen het vliegtuig om op te stijgen. En even later waren ze alweer in de lucht.

Mrs. Powell lag stil, met gesloten ogen. David zat naast haar en hield continu haar polsslag bij. Zo af en toe kreunde ze. Op Davids verzoek verhoogde Kate de dosis medicatie in het infuus. Daarna ging ze aan het hoofdeind zitten en hield hun patiënte nauwkeurig in de gaten. Hier in de lucht konden ze zo weinig doen...

Zwijgend zaten ze bij elkaar. Pas na een half uur sloeg Mrs. Powell haar ogen op en bracht ze haar hand naar het zuurstofmasker over haar mond. Langzaam trok ze het opzij. Kate zag het en wilde het masker weer op zijn plaats brengen, maar Mrs. Powell zei zacht: "Dr. Ratcliffe?"

David boog zich naar haar toe om de zwakke stem te kunnen verstaan.

"Ik wil graag even met u praten. Alleen. Kunt u...?"

David knikte, en gebaarde Kate dat ze Sam maar even gezelschap moest houden in de cockpit. Hij sloot het gordijn achter haar, en Mrs. Powell glimlachte zowaar flauwtjes. "Helpt dat tegen afluisteren, dokter?"

Hij ging weer naast haar zitten en pakte haar pols. "Dat niet. Maar het helpt wel tegen onbescheiden blikken. En als we zo zacht praten als nu, overstemt de motor alle confidenties toch wel. En bovendien... Kate zou nooit uw vertrouwen schenden."

"Ik weet het." Mrs. Powell haalde voorzichtig adem. "Ik ken zowel Kate als Sam al vanaf hun kinderjaren, dus..."

Ze zwegen weer even. Mrs. Powell was achter haar adem, en David zette haar het zuurstofmasker weer op.

"Misschien kunt u zich beter op uw ademhaling concentreren," zei hij zacht.

Mrs. Powell schudde haar hoofd en wilde het masker alweer wegtrekken, maar David hield haar tegen. "Even maar. Zo dadelijk kunt u verder praten."

Een paar minuten verstreken zo in stilte, maar toen trok Mrs. Powell het masker weer aan de kant. "Ik heb u iets te zeggen voor ik sterf. Spreek me niet tegen!" zei ze plotseling ferm toen hij wilde protesteren. "Mijn einde nadert. Ik voel het, en het is goed. Ik ben niet bang voor de dood. Dan zal ik eindelijk weer met Edward samen zijn."

Ze moest weer even op adem komen voor ze kon vragen: "Dokter... David, kun je mijn hand vasthouden in plaats van mijn pols?"

David voldeed zonder meer aan dat verzoek.

"Je moet weten, David... Ik mag toch wel ´je´ en ´David´ zeggen?"

Hij knikte.

"Wel, ik wilde gewoon zeggen dat ik zo dankbaar ben dat jij kwam vanavond. Dat jij bij me bent in mijn laatste uren."

Hij zei niets, maar zette voorzichtig het zuurstofmasker weer even op zijn plek tot ze weer genoeg adem had om verder te gaan.

"Je moet weten... je bent altijd mijn lievelingsdokter geweest. Omdat je me zo doet denken aan mijn man Edward. Dezelfde pretoogjes, datzelfde koppige, eigenzinnige karakter..."

David glimlachte verlegen.

"Ik had je graag als zoon gehad, David," vervolgde Mrs. Powell. "De zoon die Edward en ik nooit gehad hebben. Zo´n zoon om trots op te zijn... Heb je nog broers en zusters?"

"Een broer." Zo vroeg geen mens daar in jaren naar, zo twee binnen vierentwintig uur...

"Hoe heet hij?"

"Joss. Joshua."

Mrs. Powell knikte. "Ook een mooie naam. Ouder of jonger?"

David glimlachte wat plagerig. "Jonger. Een paar minuten maar. We zijn een tweeling."

In Mrs. Powells matte ogen verscheen zowaar een vonkje: "Identiek?"

Hij knikte. "Zelfs onze ouders vergisten zich weleens."

Ze produceerde zelfs een zacht lachen. "Twéé Davids dus! Ik had hem graag ontmoet. Wat doet hij?"

Zijn gezicht betrok en even keek hij van haar weg. "Ik weet het niet."

Ze keek hem aan. Ernstig. Vragend.

"Een jaar of drie geleden, toen we studeerden - hij antropologie, ik medicijnen - is hij de bush ingetrokken. In zijn eentje. Zomaar van de ene op de andere dag vertrok hij. Om helemaal op zichzelf te zijn, om zichzelf te vinden, zoals hij zei. Ik dacht dat we dat in onze tienerjaren al hadden uitgevochten: om echt twee verschillende individuen te zijn, in plaats van ´de tweeling´. Een twee-eenheid en toch ieder voor zich. Maar Joss wilde zich blijkbaar helemaal losmaken. Niet alleen van mij, maar ook van de familie. Hij schrijft regelmatig naar onze ouders, maar hij laat nooit een adres achter. We hebben geen idee waar hij uithangt."

Mrs. Powell kneep zachtjes in zijn hand. "Je mist hem, hè?"

Hij knikte, en slikte. "We zijn toch altijd heel close geweest. We begrepen elkaar telepathisch, leek het soms wel. Toen verdween hij zo ineens uit mijn leven. Helemaal. Ik bleek gelukkig ook zonder hem goed te functioneren. Zo zelfstandig waren we dus wel. Maar het gemis blijft knagen. Hij hoeft echt niet in Coopers Crossing te komen wonen, maar ik zou zo graag af en toe contact met hem hebben. Elkaar soms eens opzoeken. We zijn tenslotte broers..."

Ze knikte. "En je ouders?"

"Die lijden er ook onder. Schuldgevoelens: of ze ons niet toch teveel als tweeling behandeld hebben en zo. Het is soms net of Joss dood is. En toch ook niet. Want dan is er weer een briefje van hem, en dan hangt mijn moeder meteen tussen blijdschap en wanhoop aan de telefoon..."

Hij slikte. Ze zwegen even. David hervond zijn rol als arts en plaatste het zuurstofmasker over haar mond. Maar algauw trok ze het weer weg.

"Je broer komt wel terug, David. Op _zijn_ tijd."

Hij glimlachte. Mat en een beetje bitter.

"Wat jij beschrijft doet me heel sterk denken aan de jaren na Edwards dood. En dan helpt maar één ding: afleiding! Maar dat lukt je wel. Je hebt je werk, en ik hoorde dat je een vriendin hebt... Een aardig meisje?"

Hij glimlachte. "En dat vraagt u mij?"

"Mooi zo." Mrs. Powell klonk gerustgesteld. "Dan is het goed. Een aardige, knappe jongen als jij moet geen vrijgezel blijven. Het lijkt misschien leuk, vrijheid blijheid, maar de mens is niet geschapen om alleen te zijn. Het huwelijk is één van de mooiste dingen die God aan de mens gegeven heeft, mijn jongen. Laat het niet aan je voorbij gaan."

Een piepende ademteug volgde, en bezorgd bracht hij het masker weer op zijn plaats. Hij controleerde het infuus, nam haar polsslag weer op, maar na een paar minuten trok ze toch het masker weer weg.

"David, één ding nog," zei ze zo zwak dat hij zich tot vlakbij haar gezicht moest buigen om het te kunnen verstaan. "Al mijn papieren liggen bij Mr. Patterson. Het huis krijg jij, de zoon ik nooit heb gehad. Je mag ermee doen wat je wilt. Als het maar voor een goed doel is. Dat is je wel toevertrouwd." Een hortende ademteug. En toen, in een zucht: "God zegene je, mijn jongen."

Haar ogen vielen dicht. De zucht zwakte af; langzaam ontsnapte de laatste adem uit haar borst. En David begreep. Uit macht der gewoonte voelde hij nog naar de hartslag in de hals. Links. Rechts. Maar er was geen hartslag meer. Geen hartslag en geen ademhaling. Mrs. Powell was dood.

Met voorzichtige vingers nam hij het zuurstofmasker af dat bij haar hals lag. Als ze het opgehouden had, in plaats van per se te willen praten, was ze er misschien nog geweest. Maar aan de andere kant: haar toestand was al behoorlijk kritiek geweest, dus of ze het uiteindelijk gehaald had...? Ze was klaar geweest voor de dood, en het enige wat ze nog op haar hart had gehad waren haar mededelingen aan hem. Die had ze doorgegeven, dus ze had in alle rust kunnen sterven...

Hij borg het masker weg en liet zich weer op zijn stoel zakken. Hij had Mrs. Powell altijd graag gemogen; het leek ondenkbaar dat ze nooit meer diepgaand maar gezellig zouden bomen na afloop van een clinic. De keren dat de clinic bij haar was, was hij ´s morgens altijd met een bijzonder opgewekt gevoel opgestaan. Maar dat was nu voorbij.

Vermoeid streek hij over zijn gezicht, en liet zijn kin in zijn handpalm rusten. Hij keek naar Mrs. Powell. Zo rustig als ze daar lag; je zou haast denken dat ze gewoon sliep. Hij voelde nog eens naar haar hartslag. Nee. Niets. Ze was weg.

Hij zuchtte, trok het gordijntje open en knielde op het opstapje naar de cockpit. "Mrs. Powell is dood," meldde hij vlak.

Sam en Kate keken hem even aan.

"Ze was gelukkig niet alleen," zei Kate meelevend.

"Nee..."

Ze zwegen alle drie bedrukt. Kate maakte haar gordel los. "Ik zal je even helpen."

Samen verdwenen ze weer naar achteren om het infuus te verwijderen en haar verder waardig klaar te maken.

Tenslotte klom David bij Sam in de cockpit. "Hoe lang nog?"

"Twintig minuten ongeveer."

Heel in de verte herkende David inderdaad de lichten van het vliegveld van Coopers Crossing. Ze landden er in stilte, en in stilte werd de brancard overgeheveld in de wachtende ambulance. David wisselde een paar woorden met de ambulancebroeders; daarna hielp hij Sam en Kate de spullen uit te laden en in zijn auto te zetten. Sam bleef achter om de Nomad bij te tanken en na te kijken, en Kate en David brachten de spullen terug naar de basis, en begaven zich toen ook naar het hospitaal. Hen wachtte een karweitje dat iedereen tegenstond, maar dat toch regelmatig op hun weg kwam: er moest worden vastgesteld wat de precieze doodsoorzaak was geweest.

Vermoeid maar plichtsgetrouw kweten David en Kate zich van hun taak. En net toen David zijn handtekening onder het formulier zette, werd er op de deur van het mortuarium geklopt en keek Helen, een jong zustertje, om de hoek.

"Dr. Ratcliffe? De basis voor u aan de telefoon. Een noodgeval."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dr. Ratcliffe? De basis voor u aan de telefoon. Een noodgeval."

David slaakte een zucht, wierp nog één blik op Mrs. Powell onder het laken en volgde Helen toen naar de balie. Kate liep met hen mee; het ging haar tenslotte net zo zeer aan.

David pakte de hoorn op. "Wat is er, DJ?"

"Een ongeluk op de weg langs Thurlooka Creek. Een auto van de weg geraakt en tegen een rotsblok gebotst. Total loss. Twee gewonden, en het ziet er ernstig uit aldus de zegsman. Veel bloed; ze zijn niet of nauwelijks bij kennis. De voorruit van de auto is versplinterd, dus..."

David sloot even zijn ogen. Hij kon zich voorstellen hoe het eruit zag. Goed om nachtmerries van te krijgen...

"Okay, we komen eraan."

Hij legde de hoorn neer en trok zijn witte jas uit.

"En?" vroeg Kate.

"Een ongeluk bij Thurlooka Creek. Klinkt ernstig," zei hij met een zucht.

Ze stapten dus weer in de auto, haalden een extra brancard, de koffers en de koelbox op en reden voor de tweede keer die nacht naar het vliegveld. Sam zat al startklaar in de Nomad, en even later vlogen ze weer in stilzwijgen langs de nachthemel. Sterren pinkelden. Hier en daar een lichtje van een landgoed of een farm beneden hen. Maar verder was het donker.

Na een uur vliegen nam Sam de microfoon: "Echo Echo Bravo, dit is Mike Sierra Foxtrot. Come in, please."

"Echo Echo Bravo."

"Ik ben ongeveer boven Thurlooka Creek nu. Kun je je koplampen ontsteken zodat ik kan zien waar ik kan landen?"

"Roger."

Een eindje voor hen uit spoten plotseling twee kleine, sterke lichtstralen door de duisternis. Sam liet het vliegtuig wat dalen en inspecteerde de weg. Hij kende het terrein hier; er stonden in elk geval geen bomen. Voorzichtig daalde hij verder.

"Gordels om!" riep hij naar achteren.

De Nomad maakte een scherpe bocht en landde hobbelend maar onberispelijk op de zandweg en kwam een vijftig meter van een grote truck tot stilstand.

Sam zette de motor af. Een gezette figuur klom uit de cabine van de vrachtauto en kwam op hen toe rennen. David en Kate pakten hun spullen en haastten zich naar buiten de verlichte weg op.

"Waar is het?" vroeg David gejaagd.

De man nam hen mee langs de vrachtwagen, een eindje van de weg af. Twee rode achterlichten brandden daar, als twee ogen. Maar de voorzijde van de auto was helemaal in elkaar gedrukt. Alsof het een harmonica was.

"Hoe is het gebeurd?" informeerde David zakelijk.

Maar de chauffeur haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik kwam hier langs en zag die achterlichten een eindje van de weg af. Dus ik ga eens kijken of er iemand hulp nodig heeft, en..." Hij slikte moeilijk. "Kijkt u zelf maar."

Hij draaide zich om en voegde zich bij Sam.

Kate en David keken elkaar eens aan. Ze liepen naar het wrak en keken met een zekere terughoudendheid naar binnen, voorbereid op het ergste. Kate slaakte een korte kreet; David zoog zijn adem in bij de aanblik van de bloederige, verwrongen lichamen daarbinnen.

Hij kwam overeind, maar hij moest hard slikken voor hij zijn stem kon gebruiken. "Sam, een lamp, alsjeblieft. En breng de brancards ook maar hier."

Hij voelde naar de hartslag van de jongen achter het stuur. Een jongen was het nog. Jonger dan hijzelf, voor zover je dat kon beoordelen onder al dat bloed.

Maar de hartslag was heel zwak. De hele borstkas was ingedrukt door het stuur, en het bloed stroomde gestaag uit diepe snijwonden in zijn gezicht en in zijn armen.

David slikte moeilijk, maar hervond zijn zelfbeheersing. "Voor deze kunnen we niets meer doen. Die haalt het ziekenhuis niet."

Hij liep om de auto heen en nam de andere gewonde van Kate over. Ook nog een jonge knul.

"Hij heeft nog een vrij sterke hartslag, David," zei Kate zacht.

David knikte en voelde er ook nog even naar. De jongen kreunde.

"Deze heeft wellicht nog een kans. Als de interne verwondingen meevallen ten minste."

Voorzichtig betastte hij het gekneusde lichaam. "Gebroken rug, op twee plaatsen. Beide onderbenen en knieën verbrijzeld. Gebroken heup, een stel gebroken ribben. Mogelijk een schedelfractuur," somde hij op. Hij wisselde een blik van verstandhouding met Kate. Ze wilden het geen van beiden uitspreken, maar ze wisten van elkaar dat ze de jongen in hun hart toewensten dat hij binnen een paar uur zou sterven. Als hij het zou overleven, zou zijn verdere leven een lijdensweg worden, waarschijnlijk grotendeels verlamd, en wellicht met een vermindering van de hersenfuncties ook nog.

Niettemin: voor zover ze dat hier in het veld konden beoordelen had hij nog redelijke overlevingskansen, dus vooralsnog was het hun taak hem zonder verdere complicaties in het ziekenhuis te krijgen.

"Sam!" riep David.

De jongen kreunde opnieuw. David lichtte zijn oogleden op. En wenste het volgende ogenblik dat hij het gelaten had. De ogen waren dood. De jongen leefde, maar zijn ogen waren door talloze glassplinters gebroken. Dood.

Hij draaide zich om, om de plotselinge aanvechting om over te geven te bedwingen.

Sam zette de brancards neer en legde even een hand op zijn schouder. "Zullen we ze maar naar het ziekenhuis brengen?"

David haalde eens diep adem. "Ja."

Sam moest ook even slikken toen hij de twee verminkte lichamen zag. Maar hij vermande zich, en samen wurmden ze o zo voorzichtig de jongen uit de auto. Hij kreunde veelvuldig, en uitte een zwakke kreet toen ze hem op de draagbaar legden.

"Hij heeft een gebroken rug. Onder andere," verklaarde David zacht. "Al helemaal verschoven; als hij het overleeft, zit hij de rest van zijn leven in een rolstoel. De schade is al onherstelbaar."

Sam knikte kort. "Laten we hem maar naar het vliegtuig brengen."

Ze liepen met hun kreunende last naar de Nomad.

"Blijf jij even hier? Dan halen Sam en ik die andere eruit," stelde David aan Kate voor.

Kate knikte, en klom ook in de cabine terwijl Sam en David terug liepen naar het autowrak.

Voor ze aan hem gingen sjorren voelde David eerst nog naar de hartslag van de jongen. Die was er nog steeds, zij het nog zwakker dan eerst.

"Met een paar minuten is hij dood. En ik kan hem niet helpen," zei hij zacht.

"Leeg gebloed," concludeerde Sam, en David knikte.

Ze begonnen te proberen het stuur weg te buigen, zodat ze de jongen uit de auto konden trekken. Maar voor ze daarin geslaagd waren, kwam er een kreet van Kate: "David!"

David liet het stuur aan Sam over en rende struikelend door de berm naar de Nomad. Met een stap en een sprong was hij binnen.

"Hij geeft bloed op, David. Hij stikt er bijna in!" zei Kate bezorgd.

"Inwendige verwondingen natuurlijk," mompelde David. Hij greep de handmatige beademing. "Help eens, wil je?"

Ze brachten de beademingsbuis in, en David duwde Kate de pomp in handen. "Ik los je straks af. Eerst die andere eruit."

Hij sprong weer op de weg en holde terug naar Sam. Die was er inmiddels in geslaagd het stuur zo ver opzij te wrikken dat ze de jongen eruit zouden moeten kunnen krijgen.

David voelde eerst nog even naar zijn hartslag. "Niets. Hij is dood," meldde hij Sam.

"Misschien maar beter ook, met zulke verwondingen," meende Sam.

Ze trokken de jongen uit de auto en legden het verfrommelde lichaam op de brancard.

"Je zult maar zo eindigen," zei David zacht. En Sam knikte.

Ze tilden de draagbaar op en brachten hem ook naar het vliegtuig. Sam schoof hem naar binnen. Achterin.

"Hij is dood," zei hij kortaf tegen Kate.

David liep intussen nog even naar de vrachtwagenchauffeur, om te kijken of die nog iets nodig had. Maar hij was algauw terug.

"Opstijgen maar," zei hij tegen Sam.

Sam zei niets. Opstijgen: het was zo gemakkelijk gezegd, maar... Hij zocht contact met de chauffeur. "Zou jij misschien achteruit kunnen? Ik kan hier niet keren."

"Er was een zijweg even terug. Als ik daar nou eens indraai? Dan kunnen jullie er langs om op te stijgen," kwam diens voorstel.

"Goed. Laat me weten als je zover bent."

De vrachtauto begon aarzelend achteruit te stommelen, en na een paar minuten hoorde Sam over de radio: "Mike Sierra Foxtrot, de weg is vrij!"

"Bedankt, mate! Over en uit," was alles wat Sam daarop zei.

xxxxx

Achter hem in de cabine werd koortsachtig gewerkt. David en Kate wisselden elkaar af met het handmatig beademen, en daar tussendoor legden ze een infuus aan, verbonden de vele wonden, en waakten over de onregelmatiger wordende hartslag.

"Kate!" zei David plotseling gebiedend. Hij duwde haar de pomp in handen, liet de pols van de jongen los en deed een poging tot reanimeren. Een golf van bloed welde op uit de mond van de jongen. En Kate trok David terug.

"Laat hem, David. Gun hem de dood..."

Even bleef David nog naar de jongen staan kijken. Toen zakte hij uitgeput op een stoel neer en verborg zijn hoofd in zijn handen.

Kate legde de pomp neer en keek even bij Sam om de hoek. "Geen haast meer, Sam. De andere jongen is ook dood."

Sam knikte enkel.

Kate keerde terug naar de cabine, waar David inmiddels begonnen was het infuus te verwijderen. Ze hielp hem de beademing los te koppelen, en daarna legden ze zwijgend ook een laken over deze knul. Drie doden op één nacht...

Dit was dan de tweede trieste aankomst op het vliegveld. De ambulancebroeders namen de beide lichamen mee, Sam ontfermde zich weer over het vliegtuig en David en Kate reden nogmaals via de basis naar het ziekenhuis. Er wachtten hen nog twee lijkschouwingen...

Maar eerst hadden Kate en hij met enige huiver de zakken van de twee doorzocht op zoek naar enige vorm van identificatie. Het bleken twee broers uit het gehucht Thurlooka te zijn, achttien en twintig jaar oud. Zwijgend legde David de papieren terzijde. DJ wachtte straks de gruwelijke taak de familie op de hoogte te brengen. Hij benijdde hem niet...

Kate en David concentreerden zich nu eerst op hun eigen lugubere taak. Kate vulde alles in wat David opsomde en ontdekte, en uiteindelijk konden ze de lakens terugslaan en het mortuarium verlaten.

David borg de formulieren in de daarvoor bestemde ordner en hing zijn witte jas weg. Zijn oog viel op de klok. Kwart voor acht geweest.

"Ik breng zo even die papieren naar DJ. Wat ga jij doen? Heb je dienst nu?"

Kate knikte. "Alleen vanmorgen gelukkig. Jij?"

"De hele dag. Spreekuur, ziekenhuis en de basis. Ik hoop alleen dat er niet nòg meer noodoproepen komen."

Kate zuchtte. "Nee, dat hoop ik ook. Nou ja, eerst maar eens wat ontbijten. Ga je mee naar de pub of ga je even naar huis?"

"De pub maar even. Dat scheelt klaar maken en afwassen. Ga jij maar vast; ik kom zo."

Hij liep met de identiteitspapieren van de beide jongens naar de basis. DJ liep daar al rond, druk met het op orde brengen voor de dag die voor hen lag.

"Hey mate!" begroette hij David opgewekt bij het binnen komen. Maar toen hij Davids gezicht zag, verdween de lach uit zijn ogen. "Wat is er? Dat ongeluk vannacht?"

David knikte en gaf hem de papieren. "Twee broers uit Thurlooka. Zo zwaar gewond dat het maar goed is dat ze overleden zijn." Hij vertelde in het kort wat ze aangetroffen hadden.

DJ knikte timide toen hij klaar was. "Ik zal ze gelijk opbellen. Het enige aan dit werk dat ik haat..." verzuchtte hij, en slofte weg naar de radiokamer.

David liep weer naar buiten, en kwam Mrs. Grey tegen op het pad naar de deur. Verstrooid beantwoordde hij haar groet en beende verder, maar Mrs. Grey riep hem terug: "Dr. David?!"

Hij keek om.

"Het is toch uw spreekuur nu? Of heb ik me vergist?"

David kwam teruglopen. "Ja, dat is zo. Maar ik ben de hele nacht in touw geweest met noodoproepen. En ik zou toch wel graag iets in mijn maag hebben voor ik me op de nieuwe werkdag stort. Dus zoudt u het erg vinden als ik eerst even ga ontbijten? Met een half uurtje ben ik wel terug."

Ze klopte hem vriendelijk op de arm. "Gaat u maar rustig ontbijten, hoor. Ik heb de tijd. Ik ga in de wachtkamer zitten en vertel aan alle patiënten dat u ietsje later komt. Dan hoeft u zich daar geen zorgen over te maken."

"Dank u wel," knikte David met een vermoeide glimlach, en hij vervolgde zijn weg naar de pub.

xxxxx

Kate zat al aan de bar met gebakken eieren en spek voor zich.

"Nog iemand die een stevig ontbijt verdient," zei Nancy meelevend toen ze hem zag.

David glimlachte. Dankbaar en vermoeid. "Graag, Nancy. En met een sterke kop koffie alsjeblieft, anders blijf ik vast niet wakker vandaag."

Hij schoof op de barkruk naast Kate. "Eet smakelijk."

"Dank je."

Het was stil in de bar. David verbeet een geeuw en steunde zijn hoofd in zijn handen terwijl hij op zijn ontbijt wachtte. Maar een paar minuten later zat ook hij achter het soort hollebollegijsontbijt dat hij zo heerlijk vond, maar waar hij zich thuis maar zelden de tijd en de moeite voor getroostte. Bovendien: wat Nancy met die eieren en dat spek uitvoerde was hem een raadsel, maar als hij het zelf klaar maakte werd het nooit zo lekker als hier.

Smakelijk viel hij aan op de dampende heerlijkheden, maar hij was nog maar nauwelijks begonnen of de deur van de pub zwaaide open en ze hoorden Chris´ triomfantelijke stem: "Kijk eens! Daar is ´ie!"

David en Kate keken om. Ze zagen Chris bij de deur staan. En Olivia keek om de hoek.

"David!" Ze rende op hem toe.

Hij draaide zich een kwartslag om en tilde haar op zijn knie. "Meiske toch..."

Ze klemde zich aan hem vast. "Waarom was je weg?"

"Het spijt me," was het eerste wat hij zei, "ik was je vanochtend helemaal vergeten. Ik schaam me diep."

Chris kwam ook naar hen toe. "Ze liep op straat naar je te zoeken. Ik heb haar al uitgelegd dat je nachtdienst had en waarschijnlijk dus weggeroepen zou zijn. Maar ze was wel zo van streek dat ik blij ben dat we je gevonden hebben."

David knikte. "Je zult ook maar bij je beschermer gaan logeren, en dan is hij ´s morgens ineens verdwenen!" Hij knuffelde Olivia nog eens. "Hé, ik zal mijn best doen dat het niet nog eens gebeurt, okay? Zal ik in het vervolg een briefje neerleggen als ik ´s nachts weg moet? Dan weet je ten minste waar ik ben."

Olivia knikte.

"Kùn je lezen?" vroeg Chris met enige twijfel.

Het meisje knikte verontwaardigd. "Ik ben toch naar school geweest!"

Tja, dan zouden ze haar maar op haar woord geloven.

"Vond je het leuk op school?" vroeg Kate belangstellend.

Olivia knikte enthousiast. "We hadden een hele aardige juffrouw. Ellen. En we gingen lezen en schrijven en rekenen en knutselen. Lezen vond ik het leukst."

Dat was een heel verhaal voor haar doen, en David glimlachte op haar neer. Misschien kon hij eens informeren bij Roger Beaumont, het hoofd van de school in Coopers Crossing, of Olivia zo lang niet hier naar school zou mogen. Als hij haar zo hoorde, zouden ze haar daar een groot plezier mee doen. Nog afgezien van de natuurlijke mogelijkheid om in contact te komen met speelkameraadjes.

Maar goed: niet alles tegelijk, dat kwam nog wel.

"Zeg Olivia, heb je al ontbeten?" vroeg hij dus.

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Lijkt dit je wat? Eieren en spek?"

Een aarzelend knikken. En aangezien Nancy net weer uit de keuken kwam, bestelde David meteen een halve portie voor Olivia.

Nancy kwam naar hen toe en glimlachte vriendelijk naar het meisje. "Dus jij bent de Olivia over wie ik al zoveel gehoord heb! Wat leuk om kennis met je te maken. Ik ben Mrs. Buckley. Maar je mag ook wel Nancy zeggen, hoor."

Olivia bekeek haar onderzoekend, maar zei niets.

"Mrs. Buckley zal op jou passen als Chris en ik allebei moeten werken. Weet je nog?" hielp David haar herinneren.

Ze knikte, en schonk Nancy een heel voorzichtig glimlachje.

"Goed." David zette haar van zich af op de volgende barkruk. "Maar dan eet ik nu ook even verder als je het niet erg vindt, anders is het koud."

"Eet jij maar even rustig, hoor," stelde Chris hem plagend gerust.

"Rustig, ja... Terwijl mijn patiënten al op me zitten te wachten zeker."

"Nou ja," vergoelijkte Chris, "men weet onderhand wel dat noodoproepen onze schema´s danig in de war kunnen sturen. Ik heb er maar zelden iemand over horen klagen. En je moet ook even rustig kunnen eten."

Hij grijnsde tussen twee happen door. "Annika vond gisteren dat er iets mis is met onze CAO. Een nachtdienst tussen twee gewone werkdagen; dat kon niet volgens haar. Na een nacht als deze ben ik haast geneigd haar gelijk te geven."

"Zware dienst gehad?"

"Een hartaanval en een eenzijdig auto-ongeluk. Alle drie fataal."

Chris knikte. Zulke diensten zaten er soms tussen...

Nancy kwam binnen met Olivia´s ontbijt. Het meisje sneed omzichtig een hoekje af en stak het aarzelend in haar mond. Maar de smaak beviel haar blijkbaar, want ze at daarna zonder mankeren verder.

"Zeg David," zei Chris terwijl hij zijn laatste hap in zijn mond stak, "ik ben vandaag vrij, en..."

Hij keek haar quasi vuil aan, en Chris grijnsde breed. "Ja joh, het is oneerlijk verdeeld in de wereld. Maar goed, ik was eigenlijk van plan geweest naar Broken Hill te gaan voor wat boodschappen. Als ik Olivia nu eens meeneem, zodat we gelijk wat nieuwe kleren voor haar kunnen kopen? Ze kan toch kwalijk dag in dag uit in deze outfit lopen."

David knikte. "Goed idee. Misschien dat jullie dan ook even een speelgoedwinkel binnen kunnen stappen? Zodat ze iets te doen heeft; ik heb nu niet direct veel in huis waar een achtjarige zich mee zou vermaken."

"Nee, ik ook niet echt," gaf Chris toe. "Goed, dan voegen we dat aan het lijstje toe. Is dat goed, Olivia?" wendde ze zich tot het meisje. En op haar vragende blik verklaarde ze: "Dan gaan wij vandaag met het vliegtuig boodschappen doen in Broken Hill. En ook wat nieuwe kleren voor jou kopen. Wil je dat wel?"

Olivia´s ogen gleden naar David. "Gaat David ook mee?"

Maar David schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik moet werken vandaag. Dus ga jij maar rustig met Chris mee boodschappen doen. Dan zie ik je vanavond wel weer als je bij mij komt slapen. En deze keer," beloofde hij met een vermoeide grimas, "deze keer slaap ik gewoon thuis!"

Hij liet zich van de kruk glijden en legde het geld voor het ontbijt op de bar. "Nu, ik moet er eens vandoor. Geniet ervan, en ik zie jullie vanavond wel weer."

Maar ook Olivia legde haar mes en vork neer, gleed met een bons van haar kruk en holde naar hem toe. Ze greep hem bij de arm en smeekte angstig: "Kom je echt weer terug?"

"Ik kom echt weer terug," beloofde hij, en hij trok het meisje even beschermend tegen zich aan. "Ik moet werken, en jij gaat vandaag fijn met Chris mee. En vanavond kom je weer bij mij."

Hij maakte zich van haar los, streek nog even over haar haren en stapte naar buiten. Lief en aandoenlijk, die aanhankelijkheid, maar het was ook weleens lastig. Hij zuchtte. Zo´n vaderrol was ook iets waar je in moest groeien blijkbaar...

Wat nu? Direct aan het werk of...? Nee, hij besloot toch even langs huis te gaan om zijn hoofd onder de koude kraan te steken en een schoon shirt aan te trekken. Dat moest nog maar even kunnen, en vooral dat eerste was hard nodig.

Hij liep de veranda af en stak de straat over. En zijn hart maakte een sprongetje toen hij in de verte Annika ontwaarde.

"Zo, jij hebt een zware nacht gehad," constateerde die toen ze bij hem gekomen was.

"Jij mag nooit meer voorspellingen doen over zware nachten. Ze zijn me veel te waar," mopperde hij verbolgen.

Ze grijnsde, maar werd meteen weer ernstig. "Moet je nu ook nog de hele dag werken?" vroeg ze bezorgd.

Hij knikte. Berustend. "Spreekuur, ziekenhuis en de basis. Ik had er eigenlijk al moeten zijn, maar ik vond dat ik toch op z´n minst wel even mocht ontbijten. Nou ja, daar doet men eigenlijk nooit moeilijk over, dus..."

Hij begon toch maar richting huis te lopen. Annika liep met hem mee. Ze zeiden niets, maar algauw voelde Annika hoe Davids hand de hare zocht. Ze drukte die even. Zonder dat hij erom vroeg had ze de indruk dat hij behoefte had aan troost. Maar ze besloot niet aan te dringen, en wie weet viel het wel onder zijn geheimhoudingsplicht. Wat wist zij daarvan tenslotte? Als hij iets wilde delen, zou hij dat uit zichzelf wel doen.

Thuisgekomen dook hij gelijk de badkamer in. Ze hoorde hem spetteren aan de wastafel, en even later kwam hij met een natte kuif en ontbloot bovenlijf de kamer weer in.

"Nu je hier toch bent... Zou je wat voor me willen doen?"

"Natuurlijk."

Hij nam haar mee naar zijn slaapkamer en opende de hangkast. "Kleren maken de man, zeggen ze altijd. Nou, ik heb de indruk dat ik mijn kleren vandaag hard nodig heb om me überhaupt mèns te voelen. Daarom. Zou jij een overhemd voor me uit willen kiezen dat je me goed vindt staan? Dan heb ik in elk geval de zekerheid dat ik er in jouw ogen goed uitzie."

Ze bekeek hem. Geamuseerd en taxerend. "Kun je die keuze niet beter zelf doen? Jij weet waar je je prettig in voelt. Ik niet."

Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Vandaag heb ik liever dat jij het doet."

Ze zuchtte. "Vooruit dan maar." Ze keek nog even wat voor kleur broek hij aan had - grijsgroen - en koos er toen een donkerrood shirt bij.

"Dank je," zei hij, en even was er die warme tint van humor in zijn ogen. "A wife´s prerogative, hè?"

Hij trok een zwart T-shirt over zijn hoofd en schoot in het overhemd. Annika stond erbij en keek ernaar, en het enige wat ze kon denken was een bezorgd: ´Jongen, hoe jij vandaag fatsoenlijk kunt werken...?!´

Maar hij kwam op haar toe toen hij klaar was en trok haar in zijn armen. "Ik zou de hele dag bij jou willen blijven, weet je dat?" zei hij met zijn voorhoofd tegen het hare. "Gewoon, alleen wij tweeën. En de rest van de wereld kon voor mijn part naar de maan lopen."

Ze grinnikte. "Je daast, David Ratcliffe."

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Niet waar. Ik houd van je." Om het te bewijzen tilde hij haar kin op en kuste haar overtuigend. "Zie je wel?"

Ze probeerde afkeurend te kijken, maar haar ogen lachten. "Charmeur!"

Maar hij trok haar stijf tegen zich aan en bleef even zo staan. De troost die hij zocht voor iets dat hij niet kon of mocht uitspreken, begreep Annika, en ze hield hem stevig vast.

Uiteindelijk liet hij zijn greep verslappen en kuste haar teder. "Dank je wel. Dat had ik even nodig."

Ze glimlachte en fatsoeneerde zijn haar een beetje. "Nou, naar je werk dan. Je kunt je patiënten niet eeuwig laten wachten."

Ze liep met hem mee naar de basis, en onderweg vertelde hij in telegramstijl wat er die nacht allemaal was voorgevallen. Annika sloeg beschermend een arm om zijn middel toen ze van al die tragedies hoorde. Hij slaakte een zucht. "Tja, dat hoort er ook bij."

Ze waren inmiddels bij de basis gekomen, en David wilde haar een prettige dag wensen, maar tot zijn verbazing ging ze mee naar binnen. "Wat ga jij doen? Ik heb spreekuur, hoor!"

Annika knikte. "Weet ik. Maar DJ vroeg gisteren of het me leuk leek eens met de schoolradio mee te luisteren. Dus vandaar. Ik zie je dus straks wel weer."

Hij grinnikte, en liep de wachtkamer in. Dat viel mee: er zaten maar zes mensen.

Hij knikte hen toe. "Het spijt me dat ik u zo lang heb laten wachten. We hebben twee noodoproepen gehad vannacht, en ik had nog geen tijd gehad om te ontbijten. Ik hoop dat u me wilt verontschuldigen."

Er werd begrijpend geknikt.

"Natuurlijk," zei Mrs. Grey vriendelijk. "We weten tenslotte allemaal hoe hard jullie hier werken op de basis, dus..."

Hij knikte haar dankbaar toe. "Is er iemand die haast heeft vanwege dit extra lange wachten, of doen we het gewoon op volgorde?" stelde hij voor.

Een drijver van Baxters farm gaf aan dat hij toch wel gauw terug verwacht werd, maar de anderen hadden er geen problemen mee om hem voor te laten gaan. Dus David verdween eerst met hem in de spreekkamer, trok zijn witte jas aan, viste zijn dossier uit het stapeltje dat DJ op het bureau had gelegd en het spreekuur kon beginnen.


	5. Chapter 5

Annika was inmiddels bij DJ in de radiokamer neergestreken. De School on the Air was al begonnen, en hij draaide de radio voor haar naar de juiste frequentie.

"Stoor ik zo niet?" informeerde ze voor de zekerheid.

"Als je van de knoppen afblijft niet, nee," was zijn antwoord. Zelf was hij druk bezig met een stapel dossiers, een bestellijst en iets in de computer. Dus Annika luisterde in haar eentje geïnteresseerd naar de bijzondere didactiek van de Outback.

"Dat is wel even wat anders dan voor de klas staan," mompelde ze na een tijdje.

DJ grinnikte en wilde daar wat op zeggen. Maar de telefoon ging voor hij zijn mond open gedaan had.

"Royal Flying Doctors Service, goedemorgen."

Hij luisterde even, en met een "Momentje" legde hij de hoorn neer en liep naar de spreekkamer. Hij klopte, wachtte op antwoord en stak zijn hoofd om de deur. "David, ik heb iemand van Yara Yara aan de lijn. Dringend."

Het was een regel - hoewel niet altijd vol te houden - niet over de ene patiënt te spreken als er een andere patiënt bij was. Vandaar dat David nu eigenlijk nog niets wist toen hij DJ volgde naar de radiokamer.

David pakte de hoorn op. "David Ratcliffe."

"Dr. Ratcliffe, je spreekt met Maureen Jones van Yara Yara."

David glimlachte even, maar verstrakte toen: "Gaat het om Olivia?"

Hij hoorde Maureen even lachen. "Nee, om Kiara Labes uit Somalië. De bevalling is waarschijnlijk begonnen. En dan zouden jullie haar komen halen voor een keizersnee."

Hij haalde toch even verlicht adem. Gelukkig geen dodelijk noodgeval deze keer... Hij vroeg om wat nadere details; die klonken goed.

"Heb je een ogenblikje, Maureen? Ik moet even overleggen."

DJ stond hem al aan te kijken. "Naar Yara Yara?"

"Ja. Kun jij doorgeven dat de Nomad wordt klaargemaakt, alsjeblieft? Geoff is wel op tijd terug voor de operatie, neem ik aan."

"Niet als jij de Nomad meeneemt naar Yara Yara. Dat is een heel andere kant op," merkte DJ op.

David fronste. "Misschien kan iemand anders Geoff oppikken dan? Met die keizersnee kan echt niet veel langer gewacht worden na onze aankomst hier. Dan is de bevalling al zo´n acht, negen uur onderweg. Het is wel een eerste kind, en we kunnen wat weeënremmers geven, maar..."

DJ knikte. "Ik zal mijn best doen. Zeg maar dat jullie om ongeveer kwart over twee in Glendorah zijn om haar op te pikken."

"Okay." David gaf die informatie aan Maureen door. "Laat Kiara verder zoveel mogelijk horizontaal blijven, zodat er niet onnodig extra druk op de baarmoedermond staat," raadde hij haar nog aan. "Aangezien het haar eerste kind is zal het met een snelle bevalling zo´n vaart niet lopen, maar in dit geval is versnellen sowieso niet verstandig. Voor ze in het ziekenhuis is, is het zeker zes uur vanavond."

"Begrepen," zei Maureen. "Dan zien we jullie om kwart over twee in Glendorah."

David legde de telefoon neer, en DJ pakte hem direct weer op. "Ga jij je rommel maar bij elkaar zoeken; ik bel Kate en Debbie."

David keek hem ongelovig aan. "Worden Kate en ik daar nu wéér samen op afgestuurd? Wat moet dat worden: we hebben geen van beiden een oog dichtgedaan vannacht!"

"Debbie heeft wel een normale nachtrust gehad," troostte DJ.

"Ja maar... Is Annie er niet?"

"Die zit in Wallawanya met Geoff."

David blies het haar van zijn voorhoofd. "Nou, toe maar dan."

Hij liep eerst maar naar de wachtkamer. Er zaten nog twee patiënten; gelukkig nieuwkomers die niet vanochtend al op hem hadden zitten wachten.

"Mrs. Simoni, Mr. Krause, het spijt me, maar er is een noodgeval tussen gekomen, en een andere arts is er momenteel niet aanwezig. Ik hoop dat het geen probleem is om morgen terug te komen?"

"Helemaal niet," zei de oude Mr. Krause, en hij kwam overeind. "Ga jij maar gauw de lucht in, jochie!" Hij toonde zijn half tandenloze grijns, en ook Mrs. Simoni ging met een vriendelijke groet naar buiten.

David liep door naar de spreekkamer. Met die patiënt was hij bijna klaar; dat moest nog maar even kunnen. Twee minuten later kon hij deze patiënt ook de hand schudden en uitgeleide doen, en daarna haalde hij uit de apotheek wat extra pijnstillers en weeënremmers. Die gingen in de koelbox, en daarna keek hij nog even bij DJ binnen. "Gelukt?"

DJ draaide zich naar hem om, met die verlegen grijns die al verried dat een complicatie nog gecompliceerder bleek te zijn dan verwacht.

"David... denk je dat je Yara Yara in je eentje af kunt?"

David trok sceptisch een wenkbrauw op.

"Ze komen al handen tekort in het ziekenhuis, en Kate wordt in beslag genomen door de dialyse van Mr. Prescott. Dat gaat helemaal niet goed, dus ze kan daar echt niet weg. Ze zouden jou eigenlijk in het ziekenhuis moeten hebben, maar om Debbie nu zonder enige medische begeleiding die vrouw op te laten halen..."

David zuchtte eens diep. "Wat nu? Zal ik dan maar naar het ziekenhuis, zodat Kate Kiara op kan halen?"

"Kate stelde zelf voor dat jij naar Yara Yara zou gaan. Dus ik denk dat ze het in het ziekenhuis vooralsnog wel redden. Ik zal zien dat ik Geoff en Annie zo vlug als maar enigszins mogelijk is terug krijg. Als jij dan die Kiara voor je rekening kunt nemen...?"

"Okay. Dan ga ik nu maar. O, en DJ? Kun jij voor een tolk zorgen, alsjeblieft?"

"Een tolk?!" DJ´s wenkbrauwen rezen ten berge.

"Ja. Het lijkt me namelijk wel praktisch als we normaal met de patiënte kunnen communiceren. En ik kan geen Italiaans. Jij wel?"

"Nee. Grieks is mijn specialiteit. _Andra moi ennepe, Mousa polutropon..._" declameerde hij theatraal.

"Ja, aan Grieks hebben we nu niet veel. Ik geloof niet dat het familie is van het Italiaans."

DJ zakte op zijn stoel neer. "Maar waar haal ik zo gauw een Italiaanse tolk vandaan? De pizzeria in Broken Hill?"

"Voor mijn part van de Italiaanse ambassade in Sydney," deed David hem een iets serieuzere suggestie aan de hand.

"Leuk. Maar hoe krijg ik die hier? Jij neemt de Nomad mee!"

"Ik spreek redelijk Italiaans," mengde Annika, die nog altijd bij de radio zat, zich in het gesprek.

De beide jongens draaiden zich verrast naar haar om.

"Heus?" vroeg DJ.

Ze knikte. "Het zal wel een beetje weggezakt zijn na een jaar Australië met alleen maar Engels, en medische termen ken ik natuurlijk niet, maar..."

"Mooi. Kom mee dan." David pakte haar bij de hand en trok haar mee. "Wel zo handig om al direct met haar te kunnen communiceren." Hij greep zijn koffer en de koelbox, duwde haar de andere koffer in handen en liep naar de uitgang.

Verbouwereerd liep Annika achter hem aan. "Bedoel je dat ik mee moet die patiënte ophalen?"

Hij zette de koelbox in de auto en keek op. "Ja. Nou ja, ´moeten´ natuurlijk niet, maar je zou me fantastisch kunnen helpen." Hij grijnsde. "Dan maak je eindelijk de Flying Doctors in de praktijk mee. Dat wilde je toch zo graag? Flying Doctors-toeriste die je bent!"

Ze moest onwillekeurig lachen. "Dat is waar. Nou, op naar het avontuur dan!"

Hij nam de koffer van haar over, sloot de achterbak, en even later waren ze al op weg naar het vliegveld.

"Een prettige bijkomstigheid is, dat ik je nu de hele dag bij me heb," grinnikte hij toen ze het luchthaventerrein opdraaiden.

Annika grinnikte. "Vandaar dat je er zo happig op was dat ik meeging. Smiecht die je bent!"

Hij parkeerde de auto en gaf haar een snelle kus. "Precies. Nou, kom op!"

Debbie stond al bij het vliegtuig te wachten, en ze laadden snel de spullen in.

"Ga jij ook mee?" informeerde Debbie.

"Yep. Ik ben gepromoveerd tot RFDS-tolk," antwoordde Annika met een grijns. Ze klom in de cabine met David op haar hielen. "Waar mag ik zitten?"

"Waar je wilt," was Debbies antwoord, maar David kreunde: "De stretcher confisqueer ik! Even bijslapen voor ik mijn patiënte onder ogen moet komen!"

Hij liet zich voorzichtig op de brancard vallen, en Debbie grijnsde breed. "Prima, dokter. Maar dan wel de veiligheidsgordel om totdat we op cruisehoogte vliegen."

Ze duwde David van zijn zij op zijn rug en klikte de gordel vast.

David bromde wat, en Annika zette zich naast hem. Hij opende zijn ogen. "Joh, ga gezellig voorin bij Debbie zitten. Veel leuker. Ik ben toch zo vertrokken. Jullie maken me maar wakker als we in Glendorah aan de grond staan."

"En wie wilde mij zo graag bij zich hebben?" protesteerde ze grinnikend.

"Ik." Hij grijnsde en maakte een hoofdbeweging naar de cockpit. "Vort, daarheen jij. De wetenschap dat je zo dicht bij me bent is wel genoeg. Ik heb nu vooral behoefte aan slaap."

Ze grinnikte. Debbie startte de motoren. En Annika klom ook in de cockpit, in het voorbijgaan even speels door Davids haar woelend. "Welterusten dan."

Debbie keek om toen ze naast haar kwam zitten. "Zo, kom je mij maar gezelschap houden nu die ridder daarachter geveld is?"

Ze hielp haar nog even met de gordel; toen taxiden ze naar de baan.

"Hij heeft geen oog dichtgedaan vannacht. Twee noodoproepen," verklaarde Annika verontschuldigend.

Debbie knikte. "Ik hoorde het van Sam, ja." Ze pakte de microfoon en vroeg toestemming om op te stijgen. Die werd gegeven, de motoren bromden, het toestel maakte vaart en daar koos de Nomad het luchtruim.

Strakblauw lag de hemel voor hen. Rustig klom het vliegtuigje hoger en hoger. Annika genoot van het uitzicht.

"Zo," zei Debbie uiteindelijk, "onze vermoeide doc mag zijn gordel wel losmaken; dat ligt toch iets comfortabeler." Ze keek achterom. "David?" riep ze luid om boven het lawaai van de motoren uit te komen.

Hij reageerde niet.

Debbie grinnikte naar Annika. "Die is al helemaal van de wereld..."

xxxxx

Het was tegen het middaguur dat Chris de Tiger Moth op het vliegveld van Broken Hill neerzette. Ze taxide hem naar de haar toegewezen parkeerplaats, klom uit het toestel en hielp Olivia ook naar beneden.

"Dat was leuk!" Het meisje straalde van plezier.

Chris lachte. "Ja hè? Kom. Laat die spullen maar in het vliegtuig liggen, dan gaan wij samen stadten!"

Olivia trok de ouderwetse pilotenmuts en de vliegbril van haar hoofd, en het veel te grote leren reservejack van Chris uit, en Chris borg ze op in de laadruimte. Ze namen verkwistend een taxi naar de binnenstad, en stapten uit op een groot plein waar verschillende winkelpromenades op uitkwamen.

Chris zag Olivia onzeker om zich heen kijken. "Ben je weleens eerder in een stad geweest?"

Ze knikte. "Vroeger. Toen ik klein was. Maar het was niet hier."

Het viel Chris op dat ze gefascineerd, maar nogal wantrouwig de nieuwe omgeving in zich opnam. Ze besloot haar even de tijd te gunnen om zich een beetje op haar gemak te gaan voelen; dat was waarschijnlijk wel zo verstandig voordat ze in de mensenmassa doken. Voor zover je het winkelend publiek in Broken Hill als een mensenmassa kon omschrijven natuurlijk; vergeleken met Sydney of Melbourne was het hier uitgestorven.

Olivia´s hand schoof in de hare. "Dit is een hele grote stad, hè?" vroeg ze wat benauwd.

Chris knikte, knielde voor haar neer en pakte geruststellend ook haar andere hand. "Dit is inderdaad een grote stad, Olivia. Dus luister even goed naar me. Ik ben beslist niet van plan je kwijt te raken tussen al die mensen. Maar als het toch gebeurt... Als je mij niet meer ziet, dan moet je teruggaan naar dit plein. Begrepen? Ga me niet zoeken. Jij gaat gewoon terug naar het plein. En als ik jou niet meer zie, dan ga ik ook gelijk terug naar het plein. Dus dan vinden we elkaar zo weer. Begrepen?"

Olivia knikte, maar haar lip trilde. "Maar als de politie me pakt?"

"De politie pakt jou niet, want je bent met mij samen."

"Maar als ik jou kwijt ben?" Er klonk paniek door in Olivia´s stem, en Chris pijnigde haar hersenen voor een manier om haar gerust te stellen. Wacht! Ze pakte haar agenda uit haar handtas en scheurde er een blaadje uit.

"Kijk eens!" ´Dr. Chris Randall, RFDS Coopers Crossing´ schreef ze erop. "Als jij dat nou in je zak stopt en goed bewaart, dan kom je altijd wel weer terecht. Dan weet elke politieman dat jij bij mij hoort. Goed?"

Olivia knikte aarzelend, vouwde het papiertje dubbel en propte het diep in de zak van haar korte broek.

"Verder ben ik helemaal niet van plan om je kwijt te raken. We houden elkaar gewoon continu bij de hand. Dan kan er niets gebeuren."

Olivia fronste niet-begrijpend.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Chris.

"Wat is... conti... continu?"

Chris lachte opgelucht. "Continu betekent steeds. Altijd. We houden de hele tijd elkaars hand vast. Dan kunnen we elkaar gewoon niet kwijt raken."

Olivia knikte verlicht. "Con-ti-nu." Ze proefde het woord nog eens.

Chris knikte haar toe. "Weer wat geleerd. Nou, wat denk je: zullen we eerst wat gaan eten?"

Ze liepen hand in hand één van de winkelstraten in, op weg naar Chris´ stamlunchroom. Olivia keek geïnteresseerd om zich heen naar alle winkels. Ze kwamen ook langs de McDonald´s, en Chris was al volledig bereid om het meisje haar zin te geven en daar wat te eten. Maar in dat opzicht bleek het opgroeien in de binnenlanden van Afrika en in een asielzoekerskamp midden in de Australische Outback zelfs voordelen te bieden: Olivia besteedde niet meer aandacht aan het bekende fastfoodrestaurant dan aan welke willekeurige andere zaak in de straat ook. In dat opzicht was ze nog helemaal onbedorven.

Chris lachte bitter bij zichzelf. Onbedorven, ja... Maar hoe hoog was de prijs die het meisje ervoor betaalde? Veel te hoog...

Ze vonden nog een tafeltje aan het raam in de lunchroom. Een serveerster kwam met de kaart, en Chris had haar keuze al snel gemaakt. Maar Olivia zat met een diepe frons op de menukaart te turen, en Chris meende al te begrijpen dat ze er - ondanks haar lofzang op het lezen die ochtend - niets van begreep. Wellicht had ze toen ook het voorlezen van de juf bedoeld?

"Zal ik je even helpen?" bood ze dus aan.

Olivia keek op. "Hier moeten we uit kiezen, hè?"

Chris knikte. "Zal ik...?"

Maar Olivia was haar voor: "Wat is..." ze aarzelde even, "gamp... gampig... gàmpignonsoep?"

Ja, toen zat Chris toch even met haar mond vol tanden. Olivia kon dus wel degelijk lezen, en over een buitenlands woord als champignonsoep zou zelfs de gemiddelde Australische achtjarige struikelen.

"Champignonsoep," hielp ze haar toen. "Dat is paddestoelensoep."

"Paddestoelensoep??" Het begrip ´paddestoel´ bleek ze niet te kennen. En Chris ontdekte dat Olivia weliswaar vlot Engels las, maar dat ze de inhoud van wat ze las lang niet altijd begreep. En de menukaart van de lunchroom bleek behoorlijk wat onbekende gerechten en ingrediënten te bevatten, zodat de serveerster tot drie keer toe kwam vragen of ze al besloten hadden. Maar die derde keer waren ze er eindelijk doorheen, en Olivia koos "brood met ananas".

"Een tosti Hawaii," vertaalde Chris voor de serveerster, en koos zelf de pastasalade en een kop thee. "Wil jij ook wat drinken?" vroeg ze het meisje tegenover haar.

"Koffie," antwoordde Olivia gedecideerd.

Chris zuchtte; de serveerster keek geamuseerd. Chris keek haar verontschuldigend aan. "Sorry. Is het goed als we dat drinken dadelijk bestellen? Ik geloof dat ik even met mijn maatje hier moet praten."

"Natuurlijk," grinnikte het meisje, en ze liep weer verder.

Olivia keek Chris verwonderd aan. "Wat is er?"

Chris vouwde haar handen op tafel en begon ernstig: "Olivia, koffie is geen drinken voor kinderen. Het is ongezond, en..."

"Maar jij drinkt het ook! En David. En Annika," onderbrak Olivia haar.

Chris slaakte een zucht. "Dat is zo. Maar wij zijn grote mensen. Dat is een heel verschil. Sommige dranken zijn gewoon gevaarlijk, omdat je er verslaafd aan kunt raken. Weet je wat dat is: verslaafd?"

Olivia schudde haar hoofd.

"Verslaafd aan koffie betekent dat je lichaam alleen maar goed werkt als je heel veel koffie drinkt. Steeds meer koffie. Je wordt dan ziek van de koffie. Begrijp je?"

Het meisje knikte aarzelend.

"Het kan gebeuren met koffie, met roken, met bier en wijn..."

"Wijn is ook lekker," was Olivia´s commentaar, en Chris begon in te zien dat ze hier met een botsing van culturen te maken had.

"Wijn is ook lekker," gaf ze toe. "Maar je mag maar een klein beetje ervan drinken, anders word je ook verslaafd."

Olivia dacht even na. "Maar waarom mogen jullie dan wel koffie drinken? Worden jullie niet verslaafd?"

Ze gebruikte het nieuwe woord meteen; Chris merkte het met plezier. Dom was Olivia bepaald niet!

"Grote mensen moeten ook uitkijken dat ze niet teveel koffie drinken. Maar voor kinderen is koffie extra gevaarlijk. Jouw lichaam groeit nog. En koffie kan maken dat je niet goed groeit. En dat probleem hebben grote mensen natuurlijk niet meer. Daarom mogen grote mensen wel koffie drinken - ook niet teveel natuurlijk - en kunnen kinderen beter geen koffie drinken."

Olivia keek haar peinzend aan en vroeg: "Ben ik ook verslaafd?"

Maar Chris schudde haar hoofd. "Daar zie je niet naar uit. Gelukkig maar. Maar ik zou toch maar met koffie drinken en wijn drinken wachten tot je wat ouder bent."

Daar dacht Olivia nog even over na, en knikte toen. "Maar heel soms mag wel, hè?"

"Heel soms kan wel. Niet iedere dag," gaf Chris haar toe.

Olivia pakte de kaart weer en bestudeerde het lijstje dranken.

"Wat wil je dan drinken? Melk?" suggereerde Chris.

Maar Olivia trok haar neus op. "Melk is voor baby´s."

Chris schoot in de lach. "´t Is anders gezond en lekker, hoor! Wat dacht je dan van sinaasappelsap?"

"Mag ik wel thee?" vroeg het meisje, en Chris knikte haar toe.

"Dan doen we dat. Juffrouw," zei ze tegen de serveerster die net langs kwam, "nog een thee graag!"

xxxxx

"Annika," zei Debbie, "ga jij David eens wakker maken. We zijn er bijna. Dan kan hij even bijkomen. Het staat zo gek om je patiënten slaapdronken tegemoet te wankelen."

Annika grinnikte, en deed wat ze vroeg. David opende al vlot zijn ogen, maar helemaal bij leek hij nog niet direct.

"Kom op, joh! Je moet zo je bed afstaan aan een bevallende dame," porde Debbie hem op.

"Mm," was het enige antwoord dat ze kreeg. Hij deed zijn ogen weer dicht en soesde heerlijk verder.

Debbie grijnsde. "Altijd hetzelfde liedje. Chris en Kate zijn gelijk wakker, maar Geoff en David hebben echt even tijd nodig om weer bij hun positieven te komen." Ze lachte even. "Zou het een typisch mannelijk trekje zijn misschien? Sam heeft ook altijd zoveel moeite om wakker te worden!"

Annika lachte. "Je kent je pappenheimers, zo te horen!" Ze aarzelde even. "Zou kietelen helpen?"

Debbie knipoogde. "Je kunt het proberen."

Maar: "Je laat het," mompelde David vanaf de stretcher. Hij was dus wakkerder dan hij deed voorkomen.

"Alleen als jij overeind komt en je ogen open doet," bedong Debbie hardvochtig.

Hij bromde wat onverstaanbaars en werkte zich overeind. En met zijn ogen dicht verhuisde hij naar één van de stoelen tegenover de stretcher. "Slavendrijvers, dat zijn jullie," mompelde hij.

"Goed zo, jochie," knikte Debbie. "Nou je ogen nog open doen en je gordel vastmaken, want we zijn er haast."

Ze bepaalde zich nu verder bij het vliegtuig, en liet het oplappen van David aan Annika over.

De Nomad landde onberispelijk op het asfalt van Glendorah. Debbie reed het vliegtuig meteen door naar het tankstation; pas daar liet ze Annika en de intussen toch tamelijk wakker geworden David eruit.

De jeep van Yara Yara kwam naar hen toegereden. Maureen zat aan het stuur en stak groetend haar hand op. Ze reed de auto tot vlakbij het vliegtuig en sprong eruit. "Hallo!"

"Hallo Maureen. Dit is Annika. Zij kent Italiaans, dus ze kan allicht wat voor ons tolken. Annika: dit is Maureen Jones van het asielzoekerskamp."

Terwijl de beide meisjes de gewone beleefdheden uitwisselden, ontfermde David zich over Kiara die op de achterbank van de jeep lag, gesteund door een paar kussens. Maar hij riep al snel Annika´s hulp in.

"Stel je eerst maar even voor," raadde hij haar aan.

In toch wat hakkelend Italiaans vertelde Annika dus hoe ze heette, dat ze een vriendin van dr. Ratcliffe was, en dat ze behoorlijk Italiaans sprak; niet voldoende om alles te kunnen tolken, maar genoeg om de communicatie tussen haar en de dokter te vereenvoudigen.

Kiara knikte dankbaar. "Grazie."

"Kun je haar vragen wanneer de weeën begonnen zijn?" vroeg David.

Annika rimpelde haar voorhoofd. "Als ik nou wist wat weeën waren..."

"Pijn?" opperde hij.

Maar Annika volgde al een andere gedachtelijn: "Contractions..." mompelde ze. "Contrazioni misschien?"

"Sì," knikte Kiara. Goed gegokt dus.

"Quando sono incominciate le contrazioni?"

"Stamattina alle sette," was het antwoord. "Sono molto dolorose."

"Vanochtend om zeven uur. Ze zijn heel pijnlijk," vertaalde Annika vlot.

Op dezelfde manier kreeg David antwoord op de vraag hoeveel tijd er tussen de weeën zat en of de vliezen al gebroken waren, en daarna hesen ze Kiara voorzichtig op de brancard en zetten haar in het vliegtuig. Annika ging bij haar zitten, maar David liep nog even terug naar Maureen. De mensen van de luchthaven waren toch nog niet klaar met het bijtanken van de Nomad, en Debbie was in geen velden of wegen te bekennen.

"Zeg Maureen, ik heb nog eens na zitten denken over Olivia..."

Maureen begon te lachen. "Ben jij soms die collega die haar uit het niemandsland opgepikt had?"

David grijnsde verlegen. "Ja. Maar wat ik wilde vragen: als ze haar nu op het vliegtuig zouden zetten naar Angola, hoe moet dat dan als ze daar aankomt? Sturen jullie haar moeder bericht dat ze eraan komt?"

Maureen schudde haar hoofd. "We weten immers niet waar haar moeder is. Als minderjarige krijgt Olivia sowieso begeleiding mee. Maar die levert haar af bij een soort kinderopvangcentrum en gaat gelijk weer terug."

"En vanuit dat centrum zoeken ze dan haar moeder op?"

Maureen zuchtte. "Dat is de bedoeling, ja. Of het ook gebeurt is een ander verhaal. Daar durf ik geen uitspraak over te doen."

David klemde zijn kaken op elkaar. Het was gewoon ontmoedigend zo weinig rekening al die instanties hielden met de behoeften en belangen van een kind. Van welke persoon ook...

"Ik heb er ook nog eens over na lopen denken," sprak Maureen peinzend, "maar Olivia´s verdwijning uit het kamp is inderdaad nogal vreemd geweest. Zeker vergeleken met de andere verdwijningen. Meestal verdwijnt over een korte periode een heel gezin. Eén voor één. Olivia en haar moeder waren stapel op elkaar; ze hadden ook niets en niemand anders meer dan elkaar. Maria wist al zeker een maand dat ze teruggestuurd zouden worden. Pas in de laatste nacht is Olivia verdwenen, en Maria was overstuur op zo´n manier, dat je zou denken dat Olivia ontsnapt is zonder dat zij daarvan af wist. Dat is toch vreemd."

"Je bedoelt dat ze geroofd is? Of dat ze zomaar willekeurig iemand meenemen het kamp uit?"

Maureen schudde haar hoofd. "Dat geloof ik dus niet. Daarvoor is het veel te geraffineerd; er zit een doordachte tactiek achter die verdwijningen. Bovendien zit er een bepaald patroon in: het zijn voornamelijk mensen met kinderen en alleenstaande twintigers en dertigers die verdwijnen. En dan bij voorkeur mensen die al uitgewezen zijn en alleen nog wachten op transport. Het kan haast niet anders: iemand van ons, van de Immigratiedienst, moet ze tippen. En ik zou er wat voor geven als ik wist wie het was."

David knikte. "Denk je dat ze de asielzoekers laten betalen voor hun ontsnapping?"

Maureen haalde haar schouders op. "Mogelijk. Al bezitten de meesten zo weinig dat ik geen idee heb waarmee ze zouden kunnen betalen." Ze glimlachte wrang. "Het zou de hele operatie een stuk minder nobel maken, hè?"

Ze zwegen even.

"Maar ik maak me zorgen," zei Maureen meer tot zichzelf dan tegen hem. "Als ik tot die conclusies kan komen, kan een ander dat ook. Kon ik ze maar waarschuwen..."

David knikte bedachtzaam.

"Doc, kom je?" riep Debbie achter hem.

"Ja, ik kom!" antwoordde hij, maar hij wendde zich nog even naar Maureen. "Maureen, Olivia had het erover dat ze naar school geweest is. Was dat in Angola, of was dat hier?"

"Hier in ieder geval. Of ze in Angola naar school geweest is zou ik zo niet weten."

"Ze heeft dus in het Engels leren lezen en schrijven?"

"Ja, inderdaad. Ten minste: eerst de taal behoorlijk leren natuurlijk."

"Engels is dus niet haar eigen taal, begrijp ik. Ondanks haar Australische vader."

"Nee. Portugees, geloof ik. Ze sprak nog geen drie woorden Engels toen ze hier kwam."

Ze liepen naar het vliegtuig. David klom erin, en Maureen leunde ook nog even naar binnen. "Kiara: in bocca al lupo, hè?"

Kiara glimlachte vaag. "Sì. Grazie."

Maureen zwaaide en stapte achteruit zodat David de deur kon sluiten. Debbie startte de motoren en even later taxiden ze naar de baan.

"Mike Sierra Foxtrot vraagt toestemming om op te stijgen van baan één in de richting van Coopers Crossing."

"Toestemming gegeven. Geen ander verkeer in de omgeving. Goede vlucht, Mike Sierra Foxtrot."

David controleerde nog even of Kiara´s gordel goed vast zat, en viel nog net op tijd in de stoel naast haar neer voordat de Nomad zijn aanloop begon. Kiara steunde en legde haar armen beschermend om haar groteske buik. Troostend legde David even een hand op haar arm: "Dit opstijgen is even heel vervelend. Als we eenmaal in de lucht zijn, voel je die druk niet meer."

Annika vertaalde wat hij zei, maar Kiara´s gezicht was vertrokken van pijn. David legde zijn hand op haar buik. Gespannen en verkrampt was die. Ja, net bij het opstijgen een wee op te moeten vangen was inderdaad niet lekker... Hij keek op zijn horloge, zodat hij een beetje in de gaten kon houden hoeveel tijd er tussen de weeën zat. Een kwartier ongeveer, had Kiara gezegd. Zolang er geen gekke dingen gebeurden, zouden ze ruim op tijd in Coopers Crossing zijn.

Toen ze eenmaal op geruime hoogte vlogen, maakte hij zijn gordel los en begon een infuus in orde te maken. Maar voor hij het inbracht, knielde hij eerst bij Kiara´s hoofdeinde neer.

"Kun je even voor me vertalen, alsjeblieft?" vroeg hij, en Annika knikte.

"Kiara, ik ga zo een infuus inbrengen. Daarvoor steek ik een naald in je arm waardoor er langzaam vocht..."

"Hé, ho, wacht even! Eén zin tegelijk!" onderbrak Annika hem.

David lachte even. "Nou, toe maar dan."

Met wat omschrijvingen en gebruik makend van beeldend materiaal dat David toch al in zijn handen had verklaarde ze de gang van zaken voor Kiara.

"Waar ben je gebleven in je vertaling?" wilde David weten toen ze uitgesproken was.

"Bij de naald in haar arm."

"Goed. De naald is verbonden met deze zak vocht."

Annika vertaalde.

"In het vocht is een weeënremmend middel opgelost."

"Dat middel zorgt ervoor dat de bevalling trager gaat, en de weeën niet echt doorzetten."

"Het is niet zo dat er werkelijk gevaar dreigt dat de baby in het vliegtuig al geboren wordt. Het is gewoon voor de zekerheid."

"En bovendien is het niet nodig om je met de pijnen van een volledige bevalling te kwellen als we toch al weten dat het een keizersnee wordt."

"Daarom heb ik ook een lichte pijnstiller in het infuus gedaan. Net genoeg om de scherpe kantjes van de pijn te halen."

"Meer pijnstillers kan ik je niet geven tot we in het ziekenhuis zijn, want ze hebben een nadelige invloed op de baby."

"Zodra we in het ziekenhuis zijn, zal dr. Standish je opereren om de baby te halen."

"Ik ga nu het infuus inbrengen..."

"...en dan maak je het je maar zo comfortabel en ontspannen mogelijk."

Kiara knikte dat ze het begrepen had en vroeg iets.

"Of ze op haar zij mag liggen," vertaalde Annika, en David knikte.

"Tuurlijk. Als ze dat prettiger vindt... Maar laat me dan eerst even dat infuus inbrengen. Kun jij me die pleisters zo even aangeven, alsjeblieft?"

Geroutineerd maakte hij het infuus in orde, en daarna hielpen ze samen om Kiara op haar zij te draaien op de smalle brancard. Eén van de extra dekens werd als steun onder die zware buik gevouwen, en uiteindelijk lieten David en Annika zich weer op hun stoelen zakken.

"Heb je weleens overwogen om verpleegster te worden?" informeerde David half lachend, half in ernst.

Annika grinnikte. "Nee, dank je. Mij niet gezien!"

Debbie keek om uit de cockpit. "Willen jullie ook wat eten? Ik heb broodjes en koffie gehaald op de luchthaven, dus als je wat hebben wilt, kom je het maar halen."

Maar hun aandacht werd afgeleid door Kiara die ineen kromp van pijn. De volgende wee kennelijk. David keek op zijn horloge. Twaalf minuten.

"Probeer te ontspannen, Kiara," zei hij opbeurend, en Annika vertaalde het prompt.

Toen de wee weer weggeëbd was, vroeg Kiara iets aan Annika. Die gaf antwoord, en er ontspon zich een levendig gesprek tussen die twee waar David geen touw aan vast kon knopen. Aangezien Annika ook niet de moeite nam het voor hem te vertalen, nam hij maar aan dat het niet over medische zaken ging, en hij besloot het er nog maar even van te nemen. Hij ging een paar broodjes halen bij Debbie, en teruggekomen leunde hij achterover in zijn stoel en sloot vermoeid zijn ogen. Zolang hij Kiara maar regelmatig checkte, kon hij tussendoor wel even rusten.

xxxxx

"DJ?" Mrs. Carnegie kwam ijverig de stille basis binnen gedribbeld waar DJ achter de computer zat.

Hij keek op. "Wat is er?"

"Heb je Broken Hill al gebeld voor een mobiel team voor dinsdag de eenentwintigste?"

DJ´s wenkbrauwen rezen in de hoogte. "Waarom dat dan?"

Mrs. Carnegie plofte amechtig neer op een stoel. "Nou, voor de bruiloft natuurlijk! Het was wel te merken dat ik in Engeland was toen dr. Geoff met Kate trouwde. Een schande was dat toch: trouwen over de radio..."

DJ haalde wat geïrriteerd zijn schouders op. "Hadden ze het dan nog een keer uit moeten stellen?"

"Natuurlijk niet. Maar als er toen iemand op de gedachte gekomen was om een mobiel team uit Broken Hill te regelen, zoals bij de bruiloft van Sam en Emma, dan was al die radiopoespas niet nodig geweest. Dan had dr. Geoff gewoon zoals het hoort in de kerk kunnen zijn bij zijn Kate toen ze elkaar het jawoord gaven." Ze pinkte een traantje weg. "Als ik er toen was geweest, was het niet zo gelopen."

DJ zuchtte. "Het was anders Geoffs eigen keuze om mee te gaan, hoor. Sam en David en ik hebben nog geprobeerd het uit zijn hoofd te praten, maar..."

"Precies. En als er een mobiel team was geweest, was dat niet gebeurd. Daar had ik dan hoogstpersoonlijk een stokje voor gestoken! Daarom moet je nu meteen Broken Hill bellen om een mobiel team te regelen! Het is toch al zo´n gedoe om alles op tijd klaar te krijgen..."

DJ boog zich naar haar over. "Om wàt op tijd klaar te krijgen, Mrs. Carnegie? En waarvoor hebben we een mobiel team nodig?"

"Voor de bruiloft natuurlijk!"

"Welke bruiloft?"

Verontwaardigd trok Mrs. Carnegie haar kin op. "Had je dat nog niet gehoord?! Van dr. David en Annika natuurlijk!"

Daar keek DJ van op. "Nee... Dat is nieuws voor mij. Wanneer gaan ze trouwen dan?"

"De eenentwintigste, dus vandaag over twee weken al. Ze moeten wel, want anders wordt Annika het land uitgezet. En er is zoveel te regelen: de bruiloft en het feest en de bloemen en de kleding, en Nancy bakt de bruidstaart... De kerk is gelukkig al geregeld: father Jacko heeft beloofd dat hij hier zal zijn die dag. Tja, je weet het: dr. David heeft het druk, en Annika is hier zo nieuw dat ze nog vrijwel niets weet, dus vandaar dat ik heb aangeboden alles voor ze te regelen. Maar sjongejonge, wat een haastwerk. Dat die Immigratiedienst nu niet een beetje coulanter kan zijn, hè? Maar als jij nu even naar Broken Hill belt? Dan is dat ook geregeld, en dan kan iedereen rustig naar de bruiloft, en hoeven de dokters niet bang te zijn voor noodoproepen die alles in de war sturen."

DJ weifelde. Hij kende Mrs. Violet Carnegie langer dan vandaag, en het was helemaal niet onmogelijk dat ze spoken zag. Gelukzalige spoken weliswaar, maar... David en Annika trouwen?! Ze kenden elkaar net een goeie week! Hij wist wel dat David soms heel impulsief kon zijn, maar toch... Hij zou dit verhaal toch eerst wel even willen checken bij de betrokken personen voordat hij Broken Hill belde. Maar hoe kon hij Mrs. Carnegie daarvan overtuigen zonder haar direct tegen zich in het harnas te jagen? Want daar had hij ook weinig zin in...

"Nu, waar wacht je nog op?" drong Mrs. Carnegie aan. "Hoe eerder je belt, hoe beter. Straks zijn ze al volgeboekt, en hoe moet het dan?"

DJ haalde diep adem en kreeg ineens een geniale inval: "Het is inderdaad een goed idee, Mrs. Carnegie, zo´n mobiel team. Maar ik kan daar niet in mijn eentje over beslissen. Dat moet Geoff doen; hij is de chefarts hier. En Geoff komt vanavond pas terug. Dan zal ik het hem voorleggen, okay?"

Mrs. Carnegie slaakte een zucht, deels van opluchting en deels uit teleurstelling dat het niet meteen geregeld kon worden. Maar DJ´s argument was steekhoudend. Alleen... "Kun je dr. Geoff niet even oproepen om te overleggen? Dan zou het vandaag nog geregeld kunnen worden."

Maar DJ schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze zijn bezig met het spreekuur daar, Mrs. Carnegie. En hoe urgent dit ook mag wezen, het is geen noodgeval. Het kan wel wachten tot vanavond."

Daar moest Mrs. Carnegie het mee doen, en na nog wat vruchteloos gesputter verdween ze weer naar buiten.

xxxxx

"David?"

Hij sloeg zijn ogen op.

"Kiara en ik hebben allebei de indruk dat de weeën elkaar steeds sneller opvolgen. Maar ik heb geen horloge om. Kun jij eens checken?"

Hij knikte en nam een iets actievere houding aan door Kiara´s pols op te nemen. Annika praatte intussen verder met Kiara, en David verwonderde zich erover hoe rad Annika - na misschien een uurtje oefening nu - Italiaans sprak. Het leek haar net zo gemakkelijk af te gaan als Engels, al vielen eventuele grammaticale en idiomatische blunders hem natuurlijk niet op. Het moest toch wel handig zijn om een talenknobbel te hebben. Zelf had hij, naast één jaar Duits, zes jaar met Frans geploeterd. Zijn cijfers waren voornamelijk dankzij zijn harde, consciëntieuze werken heel behoorlijk geweest. Maar mocht er ooit een Fransman zijn pad kruisen, dan zou hij waarschijnlijk staan te hakkelen tot en met. De vanzelfsprekendheid waarmee Annika van...

Hij schrok op door het kreunen en in elkaar krimpen van Kiara, en keek op zijn horloge. Nu eerst even op zijn patiënte concentreren.

De wee hield wel een paar minuten aan, en hij fronste bezorgd. Dit leek veel sneller te gaan dan voorzien. Beter de dosis weeënremmers verhogen, anders...

Hij maakte het meteen in orde, terwijl Annika tussen de weeën door verder kletste met Kiara. Hij was haar er dankbaar voor; dat hielp Kiara door het onontkoombare wachten heen, en voorkwam al te veel gepieker.

Hij schrok toen Kiara weer ineenkromp. Nu al? Zeven minuten?! Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar. "Ik moet even met Debbie praten," mompelde hij toen, en verdween in de cockpit.

"Hoe is het daarachter?" informeerde Debbie argeloos toen ze hem zag.

"Niet zo best eigenlijk." Hij zuchtte. "Wat is onze E.T.A.?"

"Achttien uur vijftig. Hoezo? Heb je haast?"

"Ik niet; die baby!" Hij keek op zijn horloge. Nog geen vier uur was het. Nog drie uur te gaan dus. Dat werd krap...

Hij ging naast haar zitten en zette de koptelefoon op. "Ik moet even met DJ praten. En met Geoff als het kan."

"Ga je gang," knikte Debbie ernstig.

"Mike Sierra Foxtrot voor Victor Charlie Charlie."

"Victor Charlie Charlie. Hoe gaat het, David? Alles in orde?"

"Nou, niet echt. De bevalling lijkt vlugger te verlopen dan verwacht. Het wordt heel krap, ben ik bang. Daarom: heb jij kunnen regelen dat Geoff terug is als wij aankomen?"

"Yep. Sams E.T.A. in Wallawanya is over vijftig minuten. We verwachten ze hier terug rond half zeven."

"Mooi. Wil jij dan aan het ziekenhuis doorgeven dat ze de operatiekamer om die tijd gereed houden, alsjeblieft? Het wordt een spoedklus waarschijnlijk."

"Komt voor elkaar.Verder nog iets?"

"Nee, dank je. Over en uit. Mike Sierra Foxtrot voor Wallawanya," vervolgde hij direct.

Er kwam vrijwel meteen antwoord. "Wallawanya hier. Zegt u het maar, Mike Sierra Foxtrot."

"Zou ik dr. Standish even kunnen spreken alstublieft? Het is dringend."

"Moment."

Het was een paar minuten stil; toen klonk het helder en duidelijk: "Geoff Standish hier."

"Geoff, het is David. Ik heb een patiënte hier uit Yara Yara voor een keizersnee, maar het gaat allemaal wat vlugger dan voorzien. De weeën zijn in een goed uur tijds van twaalf naar zeven minuten gegaan, en we zijn nog zo´n drie uur van Coopers Crossing verwijderd."

"Ik begrijp het," klonk Geoff. "Heb je haar aan de weeënremmers?"

"Ja. Tien milligram ritrodine sinds kwart voor drie; het zag er toen uit als een normale, rustige bevalling. Zonet heb ik de dosis verhoogd naar twintig."

"Maak er dan vijftig van voor de zekerheid. Maar het kan zijn dat de bevalling al te ver gevorderd is en dat het nauwelijks meer aanslaat. In dat geval zul jij de baby moeten halen, David."

"Geoff, ik ben geen chirurg!" schrok David.

"Nee, maar je bent wel de enige arts in een straal van honderden kilometers," zei Geoff kalm. "Als het nodig is, kun je het wel klaren, David. Indertijd met Mrs. Robson deed je het ook prima. En die operatie was een stuk ingewikkelder en gevaarlijker dan een keizersnede."

David sloot even zijn ogen en probeerde het beginnende gevoel van paniek te onderdrukken. En toen dat ongeveer gelukt was, sprak hij met een ietwat geforceerde kalmte: "Maar dat was in een goed geoutilleerde operatiekamer, Geoff. En daar was je zelf bij; je zei precies wat ik doen moest."

"Als het nu zover komt, kan ik je coachen over de radio. Je kunt het, David! Als het inderdaad moet gebeuren, zul je zien dat het lukt. En vlak ook Kates ervaring niet uit; zij heeft al bij tientallen keizersnedes geassisteerd. Ze weet precies wat er moet gebeuren en waar je op moet letten."

"Ja, daar heb ik wat aan... Kate is in Coopers Crossing."

"Hoe dat zo?" klonk Geoff verwonderd. "Wie heb jij dan bij je?"

"Alleen Annika. Die fungeert zo´n beetje als tolk. En Debbie natuurlijk. Kate kon niet weg; die was nodig bij een aantal medische problemen in het ziekenhuis. En aangezien Chris haar vrije dag heeft en naar Broken Hill is gegaan..."

Hij hoorde Geoff zuchten. "Ik hoor het al; het is weer zo´n legendarisch RFDS-dilemma. Goed, dat wordt dus roeien met de riemen die je hebt. Heeft Annika medische ervaring?"

"Ik geloof het niet. Niet dat ik weet."

"Debbie heeft in ieder geval weleens wat gezien. Maar onder zulke relatief primitieve omstandigheden als in het vliegtuig zul je twee assistenten hard nodig hebben. Dus als de nood aan de man komt moet Debbie het vliegtuig zo snel mogelijk aan de grond zetten. Niet alleen omdat opereren in de lucht onverantwoorde risico´s met zich meebrengt, maar je zult haar nodig hebben bij de operatie. Begrepen?"

"Ja."

"Jij ook, Debbie?"

"Begrepen. Al hoop ik dat het niet nodig is," antwoordde Debbie die de hele conversatie gehoord had.

"Dat hoop ik ook. Als wij uit Wallawanya vertrekken, geven we dat ook aan jullie door. En meld je meteen als de operatie noodzakelijk lijkt te worden."

"Begrepen, Geoff. Over en uit."

David zette de koptelefoon af, wreef vermoeid over zijn gezicht en haalde zijn hand door zijn haar.

"Ga haar eerst die weeënremmers maar geven," ried Debbie hem. "Wie weet, misschien valt het allemaal wel mee."


	6. Chapter 6

Chris en Olivia hadden intussen de tijd van hun leven. Niet alleen was Olivia in de wolken met alles wat ze kreeg - van sandalen en ondergoed tot een schattig jurkje, en van een spijkerbroek met geborduurde vlindertjes tot een stapel T-shirts en een knaloranje trui - ook Chris ontdekte tot haar verbazing dat kleren kopen voor een kind veel leuker is dan kleren kopen voor jezelf. Tussen de bedrijven door deed ze haar eigen boodschappen, en aan het eind van de middag stapten ze de boekhandel binnen. Natuurlijk had Mrs. Carnegie ook wel het één en ander aan leesvoer, en wat ze niet had kon je altijd bestellen, maar het was toch altijd een feest om door de welvoorziene winkel in Broken Hill te dwalen. De eigenaar kende haar wel; ze kwam altijd een stel boeken bij hem kopen als ze in de stad was. Hun tassen mochten dus zo lang wel even achter de toonbank staan; zo hadden ze hun handen vrij om tussen de boeken rond te neuzen.

Olivia liep in eerste instantie met Chris mee naar de romans voor volwassenen, maar algauw werd haar aandacht getrokken door de kinderafdeling die er tegenover lag. Hunkerend bekeek ze de kleurige rijen boeken. Zou ze...? Uiteindelijk waagde ze het erop en trok Chris aan haar mouw. "Chris... Mag ik daar even kijken?"

Chris keek om. "Natuurlijk mag je dat. Ik blijf hier nog even kijken; ga jij maar bij de kinderboeken kijken."

Dat liet Olivia zich geen twee keer zeggen. Verlangend keek ze de rijen langs. Zo hier en daar trok ze een boek van de plank om de voorkant te bekijken en de achterflap te lezen, zoals ze Chris had zien doen. Oef, wat veel boeken waren er. En ze smeekten gewoon om gelezen te worden! Kon ze maar...

Ineens stond Chris weer naast haar. "Wat is ´t? Wil je ook een boekje?"

Olivia knikte gretig. "Mag het?"

"Natuurlijk mag dat! Lezen is tenslotte één van de leukste dingen om te doen. Wat voor boek wil je graag hebben?"

"Met paarden," zei Olivia gedecideerd. "Ik heb er al wat gezien."

"Nou, kies er maar eentje uit dan," nodigde Chris uit, en bekeek de planken met prentenboeken en met kinderstudieboeken voor haar. Maar Olivia had andere plannen: ze stond voor de kast met boeken voor acht- tot twaalfjarigen en viste er het ene na het andere paardenboek uit. De achterkanten werden grondig gelezen, de plaatjes op de voorkant uitgebreid bestudeerd...

"Kijk eens: is dit wat voor jou?" Chris toonde haar een boek over verschillende paardenrassen en de verzorging van paarden.

Olivia legde de pocketboekjes die ze in haar hand had even neer en bladerde voorzichtig door het mooie paardenboek vol foto´s. Maar ze schudde haar hoofd. "Dit is niet echt. Het is geen verhaal. Ik wil graag een boek met een verhaal om te lezen."

"Een verhaal over paarden," begreep Chris nu. Ze hurkte neer en bekeek de boeken die Olivia daareven op de vloer had gelegd. "Zijn deze niet een beetje te moeilijk voor jou?"

Olivia snoof verontwaardigd. "Ik kan toch lezen!?"

Chris zuchtte. "Ja, dat weet ik wel. Maar er zijn makkelijke boeken en moeilijke boeken. Deze hier, die ik wil kopen, zijn ook niet bepaald geschikt voor een meisje van acht. Je zou ze wel kunnen lezen, maar je zou er vermoedelijk maar weinig van begrijpen. En zo is het met kinderboeken ook. Er zijn boeken voor kinderen die nog maar net hebben leren lezen, en boeken voor kinderen die al lang kunnen lezen."

"Ik kan ook al lang lezen," zei Olivia koppig.

Ja, hoe lang was ´al lang´ als je acht was?

"Maar het zou zo jammer zijn als je nu een boekje kiest, om dan thuis te ontdekken dat je er niets van begrijpt," pleitte Chris. "Als je nu een boek neemt met plaatjes, dan kun je altijd nog op de plaatjes afgaan als je de tekst niet begrijpt."

"Plaatjesboeken zijn stom. Ik wil liever een echt boek," was Olivia´s commentaar.

Chris grinnikte bij zichzelf. Er zat wel een willetje in dat kopje! Ze gaf haar één van de pocketboekjes, en zei: "Overtuig me dan maar!"

Ja, nu keek het meisje haar toch niet-begrijpend aan.

"Laat maar eens horen hoe goed je leest," verklaarde Chris, en Olivia´s gezicht lichtte op. Ze bladerde naar de eerste bladzij, zette zich in kleermakerszit op de grond en begon: "De zon kwam nog maar net boven de hori... horizon... uit toen Ge... Gemma wakker werd van een verla... ng... verlangend gehin... gehinnik uit de stal. Ze keek op de wekker. Het was nog leven... levensv... levensvroeg. Levensvroeg. Zou ze vast een ritje maken voor ze naar school moest? Ze stond op en trok haar rijk... rijkle... rijkluh-ding... aan en toen sloop ze de trap af. Stil, om... niemand wakker te maken. Gauw naar buiten, naar de stal! Gra... Gracie hin... hinnikte blij toen ze haar zag."

Chris knikte haar toe. "Dat klinkt helemaal niet slecht! Maar begrijp je ook wat je gelezen hebt? Waar ging het over?"

Olivia keek weer in het boek. "Over een meisje. En ze gaat paardrijden. En het is nog heel vroeg. Levensvroeg. En het paard is blij."

Dat viel Chris alleszins mee; de strekking van het verhaal had ze in ieder geval begrepen. "Weet je wat de horizon is?" vroeg ze toch nog.

Olivia schudde aarzelend haar hoofd. En Chris hakte ineens de knoop door toen ze bedacht dat je lezen toch vooral doet omdat je nieuwsgierig bent naar wat er in een boek gebeurt. En dat het dus geen enkele zin had Olivia een boek aan te smeren waarin ze niet geïnteresseerd was. Mocht het toch te moeilijk blijken, dan konden ze het altijd nog voorlezen tenslotte.

"Goed. Je leest zo goed; dat moet wel lukken. En wat je niet snapt, kom je dan maar vragen. Zo leer je gelijk weer nieuwe woorden. Dus kies maar een paar boekjes uit."

"Een paar?" weifelde Olivia.

"Een stuk of drie, vier. Dan kun je voorlopig even vooruit."

Een stralende glimlach brak door op Olivia´s gezicht, en Chris meende al te begrijpen dat de kralendoos uit de speelgoedwinkel pas in beeld zou komen als de boeken uit zouden zijn.

Olivia besteedde nog een gelukzalig kwartier aan de moeilijke taak het ene boek te verkiezen boven het andere dat dan in de winkel moest blijven, maar uiteindelijk had ze haar keuze gemaakt en konden ze gaan afrekenen.

De winkeleigenaar had hen tussen de bedrijven door geamuseerd gadegeslagen, en hij vroeg nu met een knipoog: "Zal ik die boeken inpakken, als een kadootje?"

Chris schoot in de lach. "Ja ja... Je goede klanten van de toekomst moet je aan je binden, hè?"

Maar de paardenboekjes werden keurig ingepakt, ieder voor zich in een glanzend goudgestreept papiertje, en ze kregen nog een mooie strik ook. Olivia vond het prachtig.

"Zo," zei Chris toen ze weer buiten stonden met hun verzameling tassen, "wat zou je zeggen van een ijsje? En daarna moeten we maar weer eens op huis aan, lijkt me."

xxxxx

Toen David de dosis weeënremmers in het infuus tot vijftig milligram had verhoogd zoals Geoff hem had aangeraden, sprak hij een paar geruststellende woorden tot Kiara en zette zich daarna achterin het vliegtuig. Met zijn hoofd in zijn handen verborgen. Annika zag het, en na een bemoedigend kneepje in Kiara´s hand liep ze naar hem toe en knielde bij hem neer.

"David, wat is er? Gaat het te hard en moet je dadelijk hier in het vliegtuig opereren?"

Vermoeid keek hij op en zuchtte. "Dat zit er wel in, ja. Als die weeënremmers verder niet aanslaan..." Hij beet op zijn lip. Hij was bang, maar hij wist dat hij zich dat niet kon veroorloven. Niet mocht veroorloven. Hij was immers de arts; hij was de enige medicus hier, in een situatie die hard op weg was riskant te worden. Hij moest sterk zijn, hij mocht niet versagen, niet laten merken dat hij bang was...

Annika scheen toch iets van zijn stemming op te vangen, want ze zei opbeurend: "David, je bent een uitstekend arts. Het zal een beetje behelpen zijn, hier in het vliegtuig opereren, maar jij redt je best. En als je hulp nodig hebt, dan zeg je maar wat ik moet doen."

David lachte wat wrang. "Ja, dat is het ´m juist! Ik weet ook niet wat ik moet doen!"

Daar zat Annika toch even van te kijken. En David verklaarde met een ondertoon van nauw bedwongen paniek in zijn stem: "Annika, ik ben geen chirurg; ik ben een gewone huisarts! Met weliswaar wat theoretische basiskennis omtrent opereren, maar mijn ervaring op dat gebied is praktisch nihil! Ik heb nog nooit een keizersnee gedaan! Er zelfs nooit bij geassisteerd!"

Annika hield haar adem in toen de ernst van de situatie tot haar doordrong. "O," was alles wat ze ietwat perplex wist uit te brengen.

Ze zwegen even, en Annika probeerde de consequenties te overzien. "En als je met opereren wacht tot we in het ziekenhuis zijn?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Als het nodig is, moet het ook zo gauw mogelijk gebeuren; zoveel weet ik wel. Anders overleeft de baby het niet. En de moeder waarschijnlijk ook niet." Hij kreunde en streek wanhopig zijn haar naar achteren. "Niet nog meer mensen die onder mijn handen sterven vandaag..."

Annika trok troostend zijn hoofd op haar schouder, en hij klemde zich aan haar vast. Een bang "Ik durf niet" lag op zijn lippen. Maar hij hield het voor zich. Er viel niets te durven; als het zover kwam was het een kwestie van tanden op elkaar zetten en doorbijten. Hij had gewoon geen keus...

"Niet om het één of ander, maar weet je in elk geval in theorie hoe je een keizersnee moet doen?" vroeg Annika toen hij zich weer oprichtte.

Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nauwelijks. Ik kan me er wat bij voorstellen, maar in feite weet ik waarschijnlijk niet veel meer dan jij."

Hoewel ze hem niet uitsprak, stond de vraag "Hoe weet je dan wat je moet doen?" zo duidelijk in haar ogen dat hij onwillekeurig even moest lachen. "Geoff zou me over de radio moeten instrueren," verklaarde hij toen. "Stap voor stap zeggen wat ik moet doen. We hebben het één keer eerder zo gedaan. Toen had Geoff zijn handen verbrand. Maar toen was hij er ten minste zelf bij, en toen er complicaties waren, kon hij zelf zien hoe en wat, en zo bepalen wat ik moest doen. En in Kate had ik de meest ervaren operatiezuster die je je maar kunt denken. Dat is wel wat anders dan twee medische leken als Debbie en jij."

Ze knikte begrijpend. "Maar David, als Geoff denkt dat je het kunt, dan zal het wel lukken. Daar ben ik van overtuigd. En jou kennende zul je er alles aan doen om Kiara´s leven en dat van haar kindje te redden. Ik heb er in elk geval vertrouwen in."

Hij glimlachte dankbaar. "Dank je." En met een zucht vervolgde hij: "Laten we Kiara dan maar gaan vertellen wat haar mogelijkerwijs te wachten staat."

xxxxx

Belast en beladen met al hun aankopen waren Chris en Olivia weer op het plein gekomen, waar Chris erin slaagde een taxi aan te houden.

"Zo, jullie zijn even uitgebreid wezen winkelen?" zei de taxichauffeur met een grinnik toen hij de vele tassen voor hen in de achterbak deponeerde.

"Ach ja, dat moet soms even, hè?" lachte Chris gemoedelijk. "En als je dan toch in de stad bent, neem je... Olivia!?"

Chris zag nog net hoe Olivia ineens de benen nam en één van de winkelstraten inschoot.

"Olivia!?"

Het meisje luisterde niet of hoorde haar niet.

"Wacht even, ben zo terug!" beet Chris de chauffeur toe, en holde ook de winkelstraat in. In een achtervolging van een meisje dat ze al niet meer zag...

"Olivia!"

Ze haastte zich zigzaggend tussen het winkelpubliek door. Als Olivia nu maar niet een winkel in geschoten was, want dan werd het helemaal een heidens karwei om haar terug te vinden.

Ze haastte zich verder. Af en toe meende ze in de verte een glimp van een klein vluchtend figuurtje op te vangen. Maar hoe lang nog voor ze haar zou inhalen?

De menigte begon te dunnen. Nu kon ze haar ten minste vrijwel continu zien. Continu... "Olivia! Wacht!"

Een grote man met een wilde blonde haardos en een ruige baard overzag de situatie blijkbaar, en tot Chris´ grote opluchting greep hij Olivia in de kraag toen ze langs hem wilde schieten. Chris hoorde haar gillen en zag hoe ze hem trapte en sloeg. De voorbijgangers bekeken het tafereeltje met argwaan, maar de man bleef rustig staan en trok zich van Olivia´s gespartel hoegenaamd niets aan terwijl hij wachtte tot Chris bij hem was.

"Zo," baste hij terwijl hij Olivia naar de hijgende Chris omdraaide, "nu luister jij eerst naar je moeder. We gaan er niet zomaar vandoor."

Chris bedankte de behulpzame reus en pakte Olivia bij de polsen. "Olivia, waarom rende je nu ineens weg? Je weet toch dat je bij me moet blijven?"

Olivia hikte. "Niet de politie," huilde ze bijna.

"Was er politie op het plein?" begreep Chris, al wat milder gestemd.

Olivia schudde woest haar hoofd. "Ik wil niet terug. Niet de politie..."

"Olivia," sprak Chris ernstig, "je bent met mij samen. Dan mag de politie jou niets doen. Weet je nog? Daar hebben we het gisteren over gehad. Als jij met mij of met David samen bent, dan mag je net zoveel als andere kinderen. En dan hoef je niet bang te zijn voor de politie."

Een zweempje herinnering verscheen in Olivia´s ogen, maar ze stond gewoon te sidderen op haar benen.

"Kom," zei Chris. "Dan gaan we terug naar die taxi en dan gaan we gauw naar huis. David wacht vast al op je."

Ze bedankte de blonde reus nog eens voor zijn hulp, en daarna liep ze - Olivia´s hand stijf in de hare - door de winkelstraat terug naar de taxi. Maar toen het plein in zicht kwam, bleef Olivia staan en weigerde verder te gaan.

"Niet de politie," was alles wat ze zei.

Chris zuchtte. "Olivia, de politie doet je niets, want je bent met mij samen. Kom nu maar."

Maar Olivia schudde koppig haar hoofd.

"Wat wil je dan?" vroeg Chris vermoeid. "Je kunt hier toch moeilijk blijven staan?"

"Niet de politie," was en bleef het enige commentaar. Maar ineens werden Olivia´s ogen groot van angst. "Nee...!" mompelde ze doodsbang, en Chris voelde nog net op tijd hoe het meisje haar hand probeerde los te trekken om er weer vandoor te gaan. Ze verstevigde haar greep, en pakte haar ook nog bij de pols vast. Uit haar ooghoeken zag ze twee agenten aan komen kuieren.

"Olivia, je hoeft niet bang te zijn voor de politie. Kom maar mee. Ze doen je heus niets."

Olivia deed nog een vruchteloze poging zich los te rukken, en toen dat mislukte wierp ze zich in doodsangst tegen Chris aan. "Niet de politie," klonk het gesmoord.

Chris sloeg haar armen maar stevig om het bevende meisje heen en wachtte tot de twee naderende agenten gepasseerd waren. En bedacht dat ze één dezer dagen toch even met Jack moest praten; hij was wellicht de enige die Olivia over die panische angst voor de politie heen kon helpen.

Toen de agenten uit zicht waren, wikkelde ze Olivia´s armen los en zei: "Kom. Ze zijn weg. En wij gaan gauw kijken of die taxi nog op ons staat te wachten."

Olivia keek nog spiedend om zich heen, maar er was geen agent meer te bekennen, dus Chris kreeg haar zonder verdere problemen mee terug naar het plein.

De taxichauffeur was er gelukkig nog. Hij had maar even van de gelegenheid gebruik gemaakt en zat op een muurtje in de zon een sigaretje te roken. Hij grijnsde toen hij Chris met Olivia zag aankomen.

"Zo, het verloren schaap weer terecht?"

"Ja, gelukkig wel." Chris glimlachte verontschuldigend. "Sorry voor het oponthoud; ik hoop maar dat u het niet al te vervelend vond."

De chauffeur lachte en doofde zijn sigaret op de straatstenen. "Vervelend? Helemaal niet! Nu kon ik even lekker een sigaretje roken; anders had ik al weer verder moeten haasten naar de volgende klant. Weet u," zei hij, en hij kneep een oog dicht, "soms zou ik willen dat ik een vulkaan was. Dan kon ik de hele dag lekker roken in de zon, en iedereen zou zeggen: ´Kijk! Hij werkt!´"

Chris schoot in de lach om die rake spitsvondigheid, en besloot die maar even niet te pareren met de bekende gevaren van het roken.

"Waarheen, mevrouw?"

"Het vliegveld graag."

Hij leverde hen keurig bij het vliegveld af, en daarna moest Chris zien al hun tassen in de toch beperkte bagageruimte van de Tiger Moth kwijt te raken. Maar het lukte, en met een extra plaid over Olivia´s blote benen waren ze klaar om terug te vliegen naar Coopers Crossing.

"En dan kan ik David straks alles laten zien," zei Olivia tevreden. Ze draaide zich om naar Chris die zich klaarmaakte voor het opstijgen. "Mag ik één van mijn boeken lezen? Het is toch heel lang vliegen!"

Maar Chris schudde haar hoofd. "Beter van niet. Voor je het weet waait dat boek uit je handen en dan ben je het kwijt."

Ze grijnsde bij zichzelf. Die boeken waren een schot in de roos geweest!


	7. Chapter 7

"Debbie?" David keek om de hoek in de cockpit. "Die keizersnee wordt nu toch gauw noodzakelijk. Kun je uit gaan kijken naar een landingsplaats, alsjeblieft?"

Debbie knikte. "Er loopt een weg hier recht onder ons. Als jullie even gaan zitten en je gordels vastmaken, zal ik kijken of ik er kan landen."

David knikte en verdween weer in de cabine. "We gaan proberen te landen. Die keizersnede is niet veel langer meer uit te stellen." Hij ging zitten en maakte zijn gordel vast; Annika volgde zijn voorbeeld. Het vliegtuig daalde. Het was een kaal landschap dat ze dichterbij zagen komen. Maar dat had natuurlijk zijn voordelen als je er een vliegtuig aan de grond wilde zetten.

Kiara naast hen kreunde. De weeën waren inmiddels langer dan de tijd die ertussen zat; het werd hoog tijd dat er ingegrepen werd.

Debbie zette het toestel zonder noemenswaardige problemen aan de grond, en zocht daarna contact met de basis: "Mike Sierra Foxtrot voor Victor Charlie Charlie."

"Come in, Mike Sierra Foxtrot."

"DJ, we hebben een landing gemaakt op de binnendoorroute tussen Karmona en Bransby. Medische urgentie."

"Begrepen. Moet er geopereerd worden?"

"Ja. Is Sam al vertrokken uit Wallawanya?"

"Nee, maar dat duurt niet lang meer, denk ik."

"Goed. Dan probeer ik eerst zijn vliegtuig wel. Over en uit."

"Good luck!" wenste DJ nog.

"Bedankt. Dat zullen we nodig hebben," antwoordde Debbie droog. "Mike Sierra Foxtrot voor Mike Victor Echo," vervolgde ze direct.

Er kwam geen antwoord.

"Mike Sierra Foxtrot voor Mike Victor Echo. Come in, please!"

"Mike Victor Echo," hoorde ze Sam antwoorden.

"Sam, er gaat geopereerd worden hier. Kun jij Geoff aan de radio zetten? Ik wil een noodfrequentie aanvragen, zodat David en Geoff constant met elkaar kunnen communiceren."

"Okay. Ogenblikje."

Debbie vroeg inmiddels de noodfrequentie aan, en kreeg opdracht om naar 133.5 te switchen. Sam deed hetzelfde, en daarna lieten ze het woord aan Geoff en David.

"Hoe is de situatie, David?"

"Het gaat heel snel. Er zit nog maar net een minuut tussen de weeën. We kunnen echt niet langer wachten, Geoff."

"Okay. Heb je alles bij de hand?" Hij doorliep de lijst met benodigdheden; David vulde zijn voorraadje aan waar dat nodig was.

"Goed, dat was dat. Is het schaamhaar al verwijderd?"

"Nee."

"Doe dat dan eerst nu. Knip het zo kort mogelijk, maar kijk uit dat je de huid niet beschadigt."

David nam een schaartje en knipte voorzichtig het weinige haar dat rond de lidtekens groeide weg.

"Gedaan," zei hij toen het klaar was.

"Mooi zo. Dan maak je nu eerst de plaatselijke verdoving klaar. Vijftig milligram petidine, inbrengen aan de zijkant van de onderbuik."

David deed wat hem gezegd was. Annika keek toe en hield haar adem in.

"Gebeurd."

"Goed. Het heeft even tijd nodig om te gaan werken. Intussen kleden jullie je voor de operatie. Schort, handschoenen, mondkapje en hoofdbedekking voor alle drie."

Ze hielpen elkaar met de kleren, maar Geoff kwam er nog even tussendoor: "Debbie, zou het mogelijk zijn dat ik met jullie alle drie kan praten, en jullie met mij?"

"Jawel. Als we allemaal een koptelefoon opzetten."

"Doe dat dan. En trek pas daarna de handschoenen aan."

"Begrepen."

"Dottore," steunde Kiara inmiddels, "cosa sta succedendo?"

David meende haar vraag ook wel te begrijpen zonder vertaling, maar om haar gerust te stellen riep hij Annika er toch maar bij.

"Kiara, het kindje heeft haast. Hij wil eruit."

"We moeten je dus nu opereren, anders gaat het fout."

"Maak je maar geen zorgen; het komt best in orde."

"David," klonk Geoffs stem op dat moment, "in welke houding ligt de patiënte? Op de rug?"

"Nee, op haar zij," antwoordde hij.

"Laat haar dan op haar rug draaien, anders kun je er dadelijk niet goed bij."

Dat deden ze, en uiteindelijk zei Geoff: "Iedereen klaar?"

"Ja," zeiden ze alle drie.

"Luister dan nog even heel goed. Vooral Annika en Debbie. Bij een operatie is het van levensbelang dat je onmiddellijk doet wat je gezegd wordt. Niet aarzelen, geen vragen stellen, maar doen! Begrepen?"

Weer een drievoudig ´ja´.

"Goed. Dan kunnen we beginnen. David: controleer of de onderbuik al gevoelloos is."

David gleed er met zijn handen overheen, en Annika vroeg Kiara of ze wat voelde. Kiara schudde uitgeput haar hoofd. "Non si sente più il dolore."

"De buik is gevoelloos," meldde David aan Geoff.

"Goed. Smeer nu de onderbuik in met jodium. Wees royaal. Beter een te groot oppervlak dan een te klein."

Debbie gaf hem de jodium aan, en David ging er kwistig mee over de strakgespannen huid.

"Jodium is aangebracht."

"Goed. Neem nu de scalpel. Voorzichtig. Zo´n twee centimeter boven de bikinilijn maak je een horizontale incisie. Ongeveer vijftien centimeter lang; niet te diep. Net door de huidlagen heen. Probeer zo min mogelijk spiermassa te raken."

Geconcentreerd deed David wat Geoff hem opdroeg. "Gebeurd." De snee rekte zich - door de spanning die er op de huid stond - op tot een gapend gat.

"Zie je de baarmoeder al?"

"Nee. Er zit spierweefsel voor."

"Duw dat zachtjes opzij."

"Gelukt."

"Als het goed is, zie je nu de blaas voor de baarmoeder liggen."

"Klopt."

"Duw de blaas opzij en zet hem vast met een klem. Voorzichtig, dat je hem niet beschadigt."

Debbie keek even beduusd naar de instrumenten die naast haar lagen. Welke was een klem?

"De meest rechtse," wees David haar.

Ze gaf hem de meest rechtse aan, en David duwde zachtjes de blaas opzij en zette hem vast, zoals Geoff gezegd had.

"Gebeurd."

"Maak nu eenzelfde incisie in de baarmoeder. Op de plaats waar de blaas zat. Horizontaal, ongeveer vijftien centimeter."

David deed wat hij zei. Het zweet liep in straaltjes langs zijn rug. Nu al. Niet aan denken.

"De baarmoeder is geopend." Ook die snee rekte zich op tot een grote opening.

"Zie je de baby of de vliezen?"

"De vliezen."

"Leg de scalpel weg en breek de vliezen met je vingers. Je moet er waarschijnlijk kracht voor zetten, maar doe het beheerst en rustig."

Annika zat op haar knieën naast Debbie en hield Kiara´s hand vast. Ze wist niet goed wat ze ervan denken moest. Enerzijds griezelde ze van al die instrumenten, van Geoffs koele aanwijzingen en van Davids bloederige handschoenen. Maar ergens was het toch ook wel heel mooi om dit eens mee te maken.

"Gelukt," zei David inmiddels. "Er komt nog vruchtwater uit. Het is helder. Maar ik zie de baby."

"Gebruik de spons om het vocht weg te halen. En dan voorzichtig je hand in de baarmoeder, in de vliezen brengen. De moeder voelt dit waarschijnlijk; schrik daar niet van. Hoe ligt de baby?"

"Dwars. Ruggetje naar de opening."

"Breng je hand dan zo in dat hij op zijn rug op je hand en onderarm komt te liggen. En steun met je andere hand de baarmoeder om uitscheuren van de incisie tegen te gaan."

David slikte en bracht zijn hand in de baarmoeder. Hij voelde het kindje zitten, en probeerde zijn hand zo te draaien dat het kindje erop kwam te liggen. Het sopte. Kiara slaakte een kreet.

"David?" kwam Geoff dringend door.

"Ik krijg de baby niet goed gedraaid," meldde David met opeengeklemde tanden.

"Rustig aan maar. Kalm blijven. Gewoon nog eens proberen."

David draaide en wrong. Zweet parelde op zijn voorhoofd. Kiara kreunde en steunde. De buikheuvel vertoonde allerlei bewegende bobbels.

"Problemen, David?"

"Het lukt niet..."

"Weet je waar het hoofdje zit?"

"Links."

"Goed. Haal je hand er even uit. Nu nog eens erin. Langs het ruggetje. Pak hem voorzichtig bij het nekje en draai hem op je hand. Als je het hoofdje maar hebt; de rest kun je eventueel met je andere hand doen."

Wit van spanning en concentratie volgde David Geoffs aanwijzingen op. Ja, nu had hij het hoofdje op zijn hand. Voorzichtig liet hij zijn adem ontsnappen. "Ik heb het hoofdje."

"Goed zo. Wat is praktischer: met het hoofd of de stuit naar je toe?"

"De stuit, lijkt me. Het hoofdje zit vrij diep."

"Draai het kindje dan in de baarmoeder, zodat de stuit naar voren, bij de opening komt te liggen."

David deed wat hij zei. De buik bobbelde weer. Maar het lukte, al zat zijn hand nu tot ver over zijn pols in de baarmoeder.

"Gelukt." Een gespannen zucht.

"Mooi zo. Wie zit er naast je? Debbie of Annika?"

"Debbie," meldde die zichzelf al.

"Debbie, probeer David zo min mogelijk in de weg te zitten, maar leg je hand om de incisie zoals je David net hebt zien doen. Niet duwen, alleen steunen."

"Ik heb het."

"Annika?"

"Ja?"

"Leg je handen aan de bovenkant van de buik. Voel je waar het kindje zit?"

"Ja."

"Leg je handen dan om het hoofdje."

Annika aarzelde en keek naar David. "Waar zit het hoofdje precies?"

David wees het haar met zijn vrije hand.

"Heb je het, Annika?" klonk Geoff. "Een hand aan beide kanten van het hoofdje. Alsof je het eruit wilt duwen."

"Ja, ik voel het."

"Goed zo. David, breng nu je andere hand in en breng die onder het ruggetje, zodat de baby op je handen ligt."

Doodvoorzichtig, bang om iets te beschadigen, manoeuvreerde David ook zijn linkerhand in het gat en bracht die onder het babylijfje. "Gelukt."

"Annika: zo meteen tilt David de baby uit de baarmoeder. Jij moet dan meeduwen. Als ik het zeg, zet je kracht rond het hoofdje, zodat je het kindje in Davids richting duwt. Denk maar dat je op een luchtbed duwt om het sneller leeg te laten lopen. Er zit iets in die buik, en dat moet er door een betrekkelijk kleine opening uitgeduwd. Begrijp je?"

"Ja, ik denk het wel."

"Mooi. Duw dan stevig, maar gelijkmatig. Je begint te duwen zodra David zijn handen begint terug te trekken. Okay?"

"Okay."

"En niet bang zijn dat je de moeder pijn doet; ze voelt het waarschijnlijk wel, maar de verdoving zorgt ervoor dat ze nauwelijks pijn voelt. David: nu til je als het ware de baby uit de baarmoeder. Rustig aan, niet haasten. Voorzichtig. Annika duwt mee."

Annika zette voorzichtig kracht in de richting van de opening, en heel langzaam trok David zijn handen terug uit de baarmoeder. Kiara slaakte een kreet. Hij kon niet voorkomen dat de incisie wat uitscheurde, maar daar, met een floepend geluid, was het kindje... Stil en wat bloederig lag het in zijn handen. Hij moest even wat wegslikken voor hij kon melden: "Het kindje is eruit, Geoff."

Ze hoorden Geoff een verlichte zucht slaken. "Goed werk, David! Jij concentreert je nu eerst even op die baby: Apgarscore, slijm, navelstreng en zo. Het gewone routinewerk. Debbie: jij houdt je handen rond de incisie. David: hoe ziet de Apgarscore eruit?"

"Zes. Nog geen ademhaling. De baby is vrij slap."

"Dat laatste kan aan de verdoving te wijten zijn. Nu eerst slijm wegzuigen en de navelstreng afbinden."

David deed wat hij zei, maar de baby bleef slap en stil aan het voeteneind van de brancard liggen. Hij greep zijn stethoscoop. Nee, het hartje klopte normaal. Waarom...?! Hij beet zijn lip haast aan flarden. "Kom op, joh," mompelde hij gespannen. Voorzichtig pakte hij het kindje op en legde het tegen zijn schouder. Een fikse tik zou wellicht helpen... En ja, gelukkig: een moeizame ademteug en daar klonk het zwakke eerste schreien. De tranen van opluchting sprongen hem in de ogen, en ontroerd drukte hij - met het mondkapje nog voor - een kus op het kleine babyhoofdje. "Goed zo, meiske..."

Ook Kiara begon te huilen. "Figliolo mio..."

"Alles in orde, David?"

"Ja. Zo te zien wel."

"Mooi. Dan geef je de baby nu aan Annika. Annika: jij slaat de deken om de baby heen. Ook om het hoofdje, maar laat het gezichtje vrij. Tot de operatie klaar is houd jij de baby bij je. Je mag hem aan de moeder laten zien natuurlijk, maar jij houdt hem vast."

"Begrepen."

David legde de baby in Annika´s armen, die wat onhandig aan het worstelen ging om de klaarliggende deken om de baby heen te draperen.

"Het is een meisje!" ontdekte ze, en hield het kindje even bij Kiara´s gezicht. Blijverwonderd streelde Kiara het kleine hoopje mens.

"Okay David," klonk Geoffs stem inmiddels, "je hebt het spannendste gehad, en het uitstekend gedaan, maar je bent nog niet klaar. Eerst de nageboorte eruit halen nu. Voorzichtig je hand weer in de baarmoeder brengen en de placenta lostrekken. Voorzichtig, niet forceren."

"Hij is al vrijwel los," meldde David. Voorzichtig haalde hij de vliezen en de placenta eruit.

"Controleer extra goed of alles compleet is. Of er niets is achtergebleven," drukte Geoff hem op het hart.

"Het is compleet," berichtte David.

"Mooi. Dan nog het hechten. Dat is je bekend; net als het hechten van een diepe snee. Eerst de verschillende lagen van de baarmoeder, dan de verschillende lagen van de buikwand en de huid."

"Maar het is iets uitgescheurd."

"Waar? En hoeveel?"

"De buikwand en de huid. Anderhalf, twee centimeter."

"Jammer, maar het is niet anders. Hecht het maar gewoon. En vergeet niet de blaas weer op zijn plek te brengen en te controleren."

En terwijl Debbie de snee dichtduwde, en David eerst de baarmoeder en toen de buikwand hechtte, kon Annika haar ogen niet van het kleine bundeltje in haar armen afhouden. Zo klein, maar zo volmaakt als een pasgeboren baby was! Gek dat ze zich dat nooit zo bewust gerealiseerd had. Maar alles zat eraan: handjes, voetjes, oortjes, oogjes, een mondje, haartjes, vingertjes, teentjes... alles in miniatuur. Wat een ongelooflijk wonder was het toch, hoe er zoiets perfects kon groeien uit een pietepeuterige eicel en een nog kleinere zaadcel. Het kindje opende de oogjes, en gaapte. Een tongetje was er ook al. Helemaal compleet. De essentie van shalom: niets ontbrak, en niets was kapot. Een nieuw, perfect werkstukje van onze Heer.

Gek dat ze dit nu ineens allemaal zat te bedenken. Ze had toch wel vaker baby´s in haar handen gehad. Pasgeboren baby´s ook wel: een buurmeisje, en de kinderen van haar broer waren alle drie hooguit twee dagen oud geweest toen ze hen voor het eerst in haar armen had gehad. Het had haar nooit zo heel veel gedaan, gek genoeg. Ja, ze waren wel lief natuurlijk, maar verder zei het haar nooit zoveel. Waarom dit kindje dan wel? Kiara kende ze toch amper... Misschien omdat ze bij de bevalling was geweest? Misschien...? Ze voelde een vage kleur naar haar wangen kruipen. Was het niet een beetje idioot, en nogal voorbarig, om te bedenken hoe het zou zijn om je eigen kindje in je armen te hebben? Een kindje van haarzelf... en David? Een wild verlangen naar kinderen zoals ze dat nog nooit gekend had - naar _eigen_ kinderen - golfde plotseling door haar heen. Het nieuwe van die gedachte benam haar bijna de adem. Zou ze er aan toe zijn om te settelen misschien? Een gezin te stichten? De gedachte schrikte haar af; daar was ze toch nog niet aan toe! Maar... met David? Misschien... David... als vader van haar kinderen, ooit? Nee. Zover durfde ze toch niet te denken...

David bracht inmiddels de laatste hechting aan, en hij slaakte een zucht van opluchting toen Debbie de laatste draad voor hem afknipte.

"Het is klaar, Geoff," meldde hij doodop.

"Mooi zo. Goed werk, David! En nu ruimen jullie de boel daar een beetje op, en dan komen jullie als de wiedeweerga naar de Crossing!"

"Niets liever," verzuchtte David. Hij zweeg even, en voegde er toen zacht aan toe: "Bedankt, Geoff."

"Graag gedaan, mate," hoorde hij Geoff glimlachen. "En vergeet vooral niet je assistenten te bedanken!"

Debbie was zich al van het operatiegroen aan het ontdoen. "Waar laten we die kleren, doc?"

"In die waszak," wees David. Hij kwam kreunend overeind. Zo lang op je knieën zitten is geen sinecure; dat voelde hij nu ineens. Ook hij stroopte zijn bebloede operatiekleding af. De kleren daaronder plakten aan zijn lijf; hij dreef gewoon.

Hij keek eens naar zijn handen. Ze trilden. Ze trilden verschrikkelijk. Net als indertijd na de operatie van Hannah. Maar het kon nu; de operatie was achter de rug... Hij slaakte een diepe zucht. Leeg voelde hij zich... Oneindig leeg, en volkomen uitgeput.

Annika legde het kindje wat onhandig in Kiara´s armen. "Come si chiama il bebé?" wilde ze weten.

Kiara streelde het poppetje, en vertelde dat ze nog geen naam gekozen had.

David verving het infuus en ruimde de instrumenten op, en Debbie maakte zich klaar om op te stijgen. "Zit iedereen vast?" riep ze achterom.

David liet zich ook op een stoel vallen en maakte de gordel vast, maar toen ze op behoorlijke hoogte vlogen klom hij toch even bij Debbie in de cockpit. "Wat is onze E.T.A.?"

"Twintig uur ongeveer."

Hij zuchtte. Dodelijk vermoeid. "Ik denk dat ik dan even ga douchen en dan regelrecht mijn bed in duik."

Debbie lachte. "Dat lijkt me een heel verstandig plan." Ze zweeg even. "Ik heb er natuurlijk geen verstand van, maar ik geloof dat je het heel goed gedaan hebt daarnet, David," complimenteerde ze hem ernstig.

Hij glimlachte mat. "Dank je. En ik had aan jou een heel goede assistente. Als je ooit besluit met vliegen te stoppen, moet je maar operatiezuster worden."

"Dus nooit," grinnikte Debbie, en hij grijnsde.

Toen hij even later weer terugging naar de cabine om te kijken hoe moeder en dochter het maakten, pakte Kiara zijn hand en trok hem bij zich.

"Caro dottore," begon ze, en toen volgde een heel verhaal dat Annika moeiteloos voor hem vertaalde. Het kwam er op neer dat hij een wonder was, een engel door de hemel gezonden; een engel die het leven van haar dochtertje in zijn hand had gehad en haar had gered van een zekere dood. En daarvoor bedankte ze hem, duizend, duizend maal.

Hij glimlachte verlegen onder die lof, en streelde het kleine meisje even over haar kopje.

Annika zei niets. Kiara´s lofrede op David werkte zelfs niet op haar lachspieren, wat het anders om zijn typisch Italiaanse theatrale woordkeus zeker gedaan had. In plaats daarvan streek ze door zijn bezwete kuif toen hij overeind kwam om op de stoel achter haar te gaan zitten. En haar ogen zeiden hem meer dan duizend woordenboeken ooit konden bevatten. Liefde, verwondering, bewondering, bewogenheid, zachtheid, ontroering, tederheid... Hij had de geestelijke kracht niet meer om de rest te benoemen, maar hij baadde zich erin tot de wielen van de Nomad het asfalt van de landingsbaan in Coopers Crossing raakten.


	8. Chapter 8

De ontvangst was groots. De hele staf met aanhang, plus nog wat loslopende dorpsbewoners waren aan de luchthaven om hen te verwelkomen. Er klonk zelfs applaus op toen ze uit de Nomad klommen.

Kiara en haar dochtertje werden in de ambulance overgeladen, en voor ze naar het ziekenhuis vertrokken, klopte Geoff David goedkeurend op de schouder. "Goed werk, David! En ga nu eindelijk maar eens van je welverdiende nachtrust genieten. Dan mag je wat mij betreft morgen wel een paar uur uitslapen; ik neem het begin van het spreekuur wel voor mijn rekening."

"Dank je," zuchtte David. "O, en zijn Olivia en Chris al terug?" wilde hij nog weten.

"Die worden met een drie kwartier verwacht," vertelde Sam.

"Dan wacht ik wel op Olivia," besloot Annika. "Maar jij gaat nu naar huis en linea recta je bed in; je staat gewoon te tollen op je benen."

Gewillig liet hij zich meevoeren naar de auto, op de passagiersplaats zetten en naar huis rijden.

"En nu omkleden en je bed in," beval Annika.

"Eerst even douchen," bedong hij, maar in plaats daarvan sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen en leunde zwaar tegen haar aan.

Ze lachte zachtjes. "Zo meteen val je hier in mijn armen in slaap."

"Mm..." Hij drukte een kus in haar nek, één bij haar oor, en keek haar toen aan. "Bedankt dat je meeging vandaag," zei hij eenvoudig.

"En jij bedankt dat ik mee mocht," was haar ernstige antwoord. "Het was een belevenis die ik nooit zal vergeten..."

Hij glimlachte, en kuste haar teder. De kus die ze een week geleden toen hij uit Yara Yara kwam nog niet wilde hebben. Maar nu protesteerde ze niet meer, en loom genoot hij van haar beantwoording.

"David," maande ze hem uiteindelijk overredend, "ga douchen en ga je bed in. Je valt gewoon om van de slaap. Morgen is er weer een dag. En ik wacht wel op Olivia."

"Hm..." Nog een kus; toen volgde hij haar raad toch maar op. En tien minuten later wenste ze hem welterusten bij de slaapkamerdeur, en zette zich daarna op de bank. Zelf was ze ook doodmoe, waarschijnlijk gewoon van de spanning. Ze zette de tv zachtjes aan, om te voorkomen dat ze op de bank in slaap zou vallen.

Tegen negenen kwamen Olivia en Chris uitgelaten binnen. Beladen met tassen, die Olivia gelijk omkiepte op de bank om haar verworvenheden te kunnen tonen.

"Waar is David?" vroeg ze toen.

"David slaapt al," antwoordde Annika, en ze vertelde in het kort wat er die dag - na die slapeloze nacht - gebeurd was.

Chris knikte begrijpend, maar Olivia hield vol dat ze haar nieuwe kleren aan David wilde laten zien.

"Joh, dat kun je beter morgen doen," kwam Chris Annika te hulp. "Morgen is David veel wakkerder; dan ziet hij veel beter hoe mooi het allemaal is. Laat het anders maar even aan Annika zien."

Dat deed ze dus maar, en daarna vonden zowel Chris als Annika dat het tijd werd dat ook Olivia in bed kwam.

"In mijn nieuwe nachthemd?" wilde ze weten.

"Natuurlijk in je nieuwe nachthemd," vond Chris. "En morgen als David wakker is kun je hem alles laten zien. Goed?"

Olivia knikte.

"Dan tanden poetsen, omkleden en je bed in," besloot Chris.

"Maar David gaat toch niet weg, hè?" vroeg het meisje toen ze haar goedenacht knuffelden. Ze ging weer overeind zitten. "Is hij er wel?"

"Natuurlijk is hij er. Ik heb hem net zelf welterusten gewenst," stelde Annika haar gerust.

"Maar..." Olivia gleed weer uit bed.

"Olivia," begon Chris streng.

Maar het meisje liep al op vlugge voeten de kamer uit naar Davids slaapkamer. Chris en Annika liepen achter haar aan.

"Wat ga je doen? David slaapt al!"

"Alleen even kijken..." Ze opende de deur en sloop naar binnen. En slaakte een zucht van verlichting. "Hij is er."

Chris schudde misprijzend maar toch wat geamuseerd haar hoofd. "Nou, dat weet je dan nu. En David moet nodig wat slaap inhalen, dus die blijft echt wel de hele nacht hier. En jij gaat nu ook heel gauw je bed in en slapen!"

xxxxx

Chris en Annika sloten de buitendeur achter zich en liepen samen de straat uit. Maar bij de hoofdstraat gekomen scheidden hun wegen zich: Chris ging naar huis en Annika naar het hotel.

"Jij ook welterusten gewenst," wensten ze elkaar, en Annika slenterde verder onder de overkapping van de veranda´s.

Ze zuchtte. Het was me het dagje wel geweest. Zou David nu vaak in zulke omstandigheden verzeild raken? Of had zij dit nu toevallig getroffen? Ze zag nog zijn blik voor zich toen hij zich begon te realiseren dat hij waarschijnlijk zou moeten opereren: onzeker, bijna bang. Tijdens de operatie was hij echter heel geconcentreerd geweest. En naderhand gewoonweg doodop... Logisch natuurlijk: zoiets bracht maar geen spanning met zich mee: opereren terwijl je daar eigenlijk helemaal geen verstand van had...

Ze zag DJ de pub uit komen. Hij zag haar ook, en kwam op haar toe.

"Heb je David veilig in bed gestopt?" vroeg hij plagend.

"Reken maar," antwoordde ze met een vermoeide glimlach.

"Zeg Annika," begon hij toen bedachtzaam, "is het waar dat jullie vandaag over twee weken gaan trouwen?"

(wordt vervolgd)


End file.
